Die Macht der Heiligelben
by Ireth Miriel
Summary: Die letzte Heiligelbe des Westens versucht so weit wie moeglich von ihrem Volk fern zu bleiben, doch dabei gibt es leider einige Probleme. Aber zum glueck steht sie nicht allein. Die erste FF, die ich je geschrieben hab. D.h. sehr schlecht! :D
1. Chapter 1

Seit gegrüßt in meiner Welt. Ich bin hier, um euch nach Mittelerde zurück zu führen. Doch ihr werdet sie anders wieder finden, als ihr sie verlassen habt.  
Ich gehöre nicht zu den freien Völkern Mittelerdes. Mein Volk sind die Heiligelben. Doch ich will nicht mehr zu ihnen gehören. Sie sind das verfinsterte Volk. Sie vernichten die Städte der Elben, schon bevor die Menschen die Weiten der Lande betraten und Sauron den Ring schmiedete.  
Das Reich der Elben versiegte durch ihre Macht. Doch sie kämpften nicht. Sie kauften nicht und sie erbeuteten nicht. Jeder meines Volkes unterliegt dem Willen unserer Zeit. Jeder einzelne von uns hat die Aufgabe erhalten, die Elben zu vernichten.  
Sie mischen sich unerkannt unter das Volk. Jeder gewinnt das Herz eines Elben und tötet ihn nach einiger Zeit. Denn gegen Vertraute kämpfen Elben nicht. -Das macht sie zu unseren Unterlegenen.  
Und so übernahm mein Volk die Herrschaft über viele Elbenländereien dieser Welt. Doch das Waldvolk erlangte seine Macht zurück. Die Menschen verbündeten sich mir ihnen und vertrieben uns.  
Lange Jahre ruhten die Heiligelben unbemerkt im Norden des Landes, Doch immer wieder gelangten sie unter Elben und alles schloss sich zu einem Kreis der Verdammnis,  
Ich gehöre zu denen, die sich dem Willen widersetzen. Aber der Wille des Volkes ist stärker als die Kraft eines Einzelnen.  
Mich als Elbe beachtet niemand. Lange zog ich durch den Westen Mittelerdes. Traf ich auf Elben war ich oft nicht stark genug um dem Willen zu widerstehen, Viele starben durch meine Klinge, die noch immer an meiner Seite ruht.  
Meine Zeit liegt am Ende des dritten Zeitalters. Damals gelangte ich zum ersten Mal in die Länder des Westens. Ich begegnete den Gefährten am Ende ihrer langen Reise um den Ring zu vernichten und begleitete sie bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie sich trennten.  
Bald darauf war der Ring vergessen und an dieser Stelle beginnt meine Geschichte. Die Geschichte meiner langen Reise. Keine Geschichte in den Landen der Elben, Menschen, Hobbits oder Zwergen. Meine Geschichte führt zurück nach Rhûn. Dem Land meiner Vorfahren. Eine Geschichte aus dem Reich meines Volkes. Eine Geschichte um alles, was ich verloren habe und um alles, was ich nie erlangen werde. Eine Geschichte von Leben und Tod, Licht und Schatten und von der Hoffnung die Verzweiflung zu bezwingen. Eine Geschichte um die letzte Legende meines Volkes. Der vergessene Mythos um die Heiligelben, der die Zeit überdauerte. Die Legende on der Macht der Heiligelben.  
Vergesst die Zeit nicht, wenn ihr den Worten meiner Reise lauscht, denn sonst wird sie euch einholen. Und eure Welt braucht die Zeit. Meine tut es nicht...  
Schließe deine Augen, fühle die Macht die dich umfängt und begib dich in das alte Land, das lange in Vergessenheit geraten war...

A/N:  
Ja, so geht sie los.   
Das Vorwort ist das Stück der Geschichte, das mir persönlich nicht wirklich gefällt.  
Aber es musste nun mal zur Erklärung geschrieben werden.  
Da kann man nichts machen.

Die ganze FF war uebrigens meine aller erste. Ich hab mich nur mal dazu durchgerungen die hier auf die Seite zu stellen. Deswegen ist sie auch so schlecht lach Ich nehme alles entgegen! g

Ireth Miriel


	2. Chapter 2

Frodo war zu den Elben in die unsterblichen Lande gezogen und Sam lebte nun wieder in seinem geliebten Auenland. Aragorn war König von Gondor geworden und Gandalf lebte an seiner Rechten als sein Freund und Berater. Auch die Hobbits Merry und Pippin waren bei ihm geblieben. Legolas und Gimli lösten ihre gegenseitigen Versprechen ein und zogen gemeinsam zu den geheimnisvollen Plätzen der Ents im Fangorn Wald und den Höhlen von Helms Klamm. Nur Aysha Malandil, die einzige Heligelbe dieser Reise, verschwand spurlos nach der Krönung des Königs...

Die Schatten des Fangorn waren lang und dunkel und doch zog es Legolas und Gimli zu diesem Platz zurück. Als sie den Waldrand erreichten stand die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel. Der Elb sprang vom Rücken seines Pferdes und fand keine Zeit mehr an sein Gespräch zu denken, dass er mir Gimli geführt hatte. Stattdessen ging er schnellen Schrittes in den Wald hinein.  
"Es ist unglaublich!" rief er zu dem Zwerg zurück. "Es ist alles so... unbeschreiblich schön."  
"Komm her! Wir müssen erst ein Lager errichten bevor... Legolas! Komm schnell! Dort ist jemand!" Sofort stand der Elb neben ihm und starrte mit seinen scharfen Augen in die gezeigte Richtung.  
"Was siehst du?" fragte Gimli leise und sah zu dem Elben hinauf.  
"Ein Pferd mit Reiter. Ich kann nichts erkennen. Sein Gesicht ist verhüllt. Sie kommen näher. Sollen wir warten?"  
"Verstecken wir uns lieber. Wer weiß, was für dunkle Gestalten sich in diesen Gebieten herumtreiben!" Legolas lief zu seinem Pferd und führte es hinter einige dichte Büsche. Dann folgte er Gimli, der in den Wald hinein gelaufen war. Der Elb lugte zwischen den Ästen hervor und betrachtete das sich nähernde Pferd.  
"Er scheint etwas zu suchen..."  
"Oder jemanden."  
"SIE sucht jemanden!" ergänzte Legolas. "Es ist eine Frau. Von der Haltung und...Gimli?" Der Zwerg stellte sich mutig in den Weg des Reiters, denn sich vor einer Frau zu verstecken behagte ihm gar nicht. Der Hufschlag verhallte und das dunkle Gesicht der Reisenden starrte auf den Zwerg. Plötzlich galoppierte das Pferd auf ihn zu. Genau in diesem Moment kam auch Legolas aus seinem Versteck hervor. Die Reiterin sprang mitten im Ritt aus dem Sattel und lief zu Fuß weiter auf die beiden Gestalten zu. Dabei schlug ihre Kapuze aus ihrem Gesicht. "Aysha?" rief Legolas und lief er ihr erst langsam, dann immer schneller entgegen. Gimli folgte ihm, doch er konnte nicht mit dem Elben Schritt halten. Bei Legolas angekommen, warf Aysha sich um dessen Hals. Der Elb musste sie geschickt abfangen um nicht umgeworfen zu werden. "Wo warst du?" fragte Legolas voller Freude.  
"Nirgendwo." erwiderte Aysha. "Nirgendwo." Jetzt kam auch Gimli endlich angelaufen.  
"Du bist es wirklich! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dich noch einmal zu sehen! Warum bist du nicht noch bei uns geblieben? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?" Sie antwortete nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick schoss ihr schwarzes Pferd an ihnen vorüber und rannte sofort auf Arod zu, der auch aus seinem Versteck aufgetaucht war. "Und Galdan lebt auch noch." lachte Legolas und sah dem Pferd nach.


	3. Chapter 3

Nach einiger Zeit hatten sie ein kleines Lager unter den Bäumen errichtet. Gimli warf einige Decken auf den Waldboden. Im Gegensatz zu Legolas und Gimli hatte Aysha wenig bei sich. Eine Decke, ihre Tasche, einen kleinen Beutel mit Essen und ihre Waffen, die sie unter ihrem weiten Mantel verbergen konnte. Nur ihre Pfeile und ihren Bogen musste sie sichtbar tragen. Schnell wurde es dunkel und der Zwerg lief in den Wald um Feuerholz zu sammeln. Aysha legte ihre Waffen streng geordnet auf die Erde. Legolas sah sie nicht an, dennoch schien er sie genau zu beobachten:  
"Die werden wir wohl in nächster Zeit nicht mehr benutzen müssen. Und trotz der wenigen Gefahr in letzter Zeit trägst du nicht mehr als fünf Pfeile mit dir." Aysha atmete laut auf, sagte jedoch nichts.  
"Wo warst du?"  
"Man sollte seine Waffen nie zur Seite legen. Vor allem nicht, wenn man Länder gesehen hat, wo der Ring keine Macht besaß. Denn dort regiert anderes Böses. Orks sind die geringsten Feinde. Glaubst du, nur weil Sauron besiegt ist sind ihm alle seine Anhänger in den Tod gefolgt? Nein! Sie leben und sterben weiter. Zu tausenden. Sie verbünden sich mit anderen Völkern. Ich habe viele gesehen. Sehr viele..." Legolas kramte immer noch in einer Tasche herum.  
"Verdammt! Gimli hat keine trockenen Späne eingepackt!"  
"Was habe ich vergessen?" Der Zwerg kam zwischen den Büschen hervor und warf das Holz vor Ayshas Füßen auf den Boden. Der Elb sah zu ihm hinauf.  
"Anzünden können wir das jetzt nicht. Das wird nie brennen..." Doch bevor er zu ende sprechen konnte zischte eine kleine Flamme zwischen Ayshas Fingern auf, welche das Holz mühelos entfachte.  
"Was wären wir bloß ohne dich..." Erleichtert setzte Gimli sich auf den Boden. "Was haben wir zu essen?" Legolas warf seinen und Ayshas Vorrat zu Gimli hinüber, der sofort damit begann die Beutel auszupacken.  
Sie und Legolas blieben bei einem bescheidenen Abendbrot. Während Gimli sich an Kuchen, Brot und getrocknetem Fisch satt aß.  
"Wo wollt ihr eigentlich hin?" fragte Aysha nach einiger Zeit.  
"Überall und nirgendwo." antwortete Gimli und sah zu der Heiligelbe hinüber. Dann stand er auf, nahm sich eine der Decken, legte sich unter einen der nächsten Bäume und deckte sich zu.  
"Gute Nacht." gähnte er und schlief sofort ein.  
"Und wo willst du hin?" fragte Legolas leise um den Zwerg nicht aufzuwecken. "Irgendwo hin, wo mich niemand kennt. Frag lieber nicht. Es war schwierig genug mich bis zu euch durch zu fragen. Vor allem, wenn man im Volk nicht sehr beliebt ist..."  
"Du hast gesagt, du hast noch Orks gesehen."  
"Orks, Warge und schlimmere Kreaturen."  
"Wo?" Aysha zuckte mit den Achseln und grinste.  
"Zu viele Fragen lassen keinen Platz für Antworten..." Legolas warf einen kurzen Blick zu Gimli, dann sah er wieder zu Aysha. Sie starrte in die Dunkelheit.  
" Und ich glaube, dass auch hier noch vieles lebt, was nicht auf unserer Seite steht."  
Mittlerweile war es tiefe Nacht geworden. Erst jetzt bemerkten Aysha und Legolas wie kalt es geworden war. Ein Blitz zuckte am Himmel hervor und wenig später begann es in Strömen zu regnen. Den Zwerg schien das Wetter wenig zu stören. Der Baum schützte ihn vor den Wassermassen. Das Feuer erlosch und die beiden Elben zogen sich ebenfalls unter die Bäume zurück. Doch das Blätterdach hielt nicht lange stand. Bevor sie ganz durchnässt waren zog Legolas eine der Decken aus einem Beutel und hielt sie über sich und Aysha. Die Elbe aber hatte andere Pläne. Sie nahm ihre eigene, um einiges größere Decke und hängte sie über zwei niedrige Äste über ihnen. Die Decke war so lang, dass sie auf beiden Seiten locker am Boden lag. Dann lehne die Elbe sich erschöpft gegen den Baumstamm hinter sich und blinzelte zu Legolas hinüber. Er setzte sich neben sie und starrte hinaus. Der Regen knallte in großen Tropfen auf den Stoff über ihnen. Und wieder blitzte es auf. Der Donner folgte einige Momente später. Jedes mal zuckte Aysha zusammen. Legolas grinst sie an.  
"Angst vor Blitz und Donner?" Aysha wandte sich zu ihm.  
"Für wen hältst du mich?"  
"Für jemanden, der auch seine Fehler hat." Daraufhin wechselten die Elben keine Blicke mehr und warteten auf das Aufgehen der Sonne.


	4. Chapter 4

Legolas träumte sich zu seinem Vater zurück in den Düsterwald, den er vor wenigen Wochen erst wieder verlassen hatte. Bald führten ihn seine Gedanken aber wieder zu Aysha zurück.  
"Jetzt kannst du mir doch erzählen wo du warst." Aysha sagte nichts. "Du warst weit entfernt von hier, nicht wahr? Du hast mir nie erzählt, wo du herkommst. Man sagt, ihr lebt in Rhûn." Sie antwortete immer noch nicht.  
"Dort liegt ein Meer..."   
"Das Meer. Das Meer von Rhûn. Es ist unglaublich. Klarer als Glas und Diamanten. Aber auch voller Trauer, Angst und Hass... Wenn du es siehst, ist es fantastisch. Doch blickst du hinein, siehst du in das Gesicht von tausend Seelen..."  
"Also warst du doch dort! Was wolltest du im Osten?" Aysha sah ihn ernst an. Und da verstand er, dass es besser wäre nicht weiter zu fragen. Trotzdem öffnete Aysha langsam ihren Mund:  
"Ich will mich nicht im Westen verstecken, wenn der Osten so nah liegt. Ich wollte erst einer der letzten Gruppen aus Bruchtal in die unsterblichen Lande folgen, aber sie hätten mich ja doch nie bei sich aufgenommen..." Ein dicker Tropfen rollte über Legolas Gesicht und auch Aysha spürte den Regen auf ihren Wangen. Der Elb holte seine letzte Decke hervor und reichte sie Aysha. Diese wickelte sich darin ein und sah Legolas an, der regungslos in den Regen starrte und versuchte seine Kälte zu unterdrücken. Aysha berührte seine eisige Hand. Schnell zog er sie zurück. Dann legte sie die Decke um seine Schultern.  
"Du brauchst das mehr als ich." Sie zog ihre Hände in die Ärmel ihres wärmenden Mantels. Als der nächste Blitz den Himmel erleuchtete und Aysha ein weiteres Mal zusammen zuckte konnte Legolas in ihr Gesicht sehen, dass genauso starr vor Kälte war wie sein eigenes. Schützend legte er seinen Arm um Aysha.  
"Wieso tust du das alles?" flüsterte er.  
"Was?"  
"Feuer machen, uns ein Dach bauen und mir sogar deine Decke geben." "Weshalb soll ich etwas annehmen was mir nicht gehört. Meine Decke hängt über uns. Und außerdem: Wieso sollte ich es nicht tun?" Aysha warf Legolas einen vorsichtigen Blick zu.  
"Nur weil ich nicht bin wie du?"  
"Du bist anders. Aber nicht für uns. Nicht für mich. Du warst immer die Aysha, die ich vor langer Zeit kennen lernte, aber über die ich doch nichts weiß. Ich..." begann Legolas langsam.  
"Wenn du schlafen würdest, wie ein Mensch... Ich würde dich küssen, damit du es nicht bemerkst und der Wille deines Volkes nicht wieder gegen mich gerichtet wird." Er atmete auf. Aysha wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte.   
"Bitte, vergiss diese Sache zwischen uns. Ich kann es nicht mehr hören... Das Schreien meines Inneren, wenn du so etwas zu mir sagst und ich dir nicht antworten darf."  
"Dann tut es mir Leid."  
"Nichts muss dir Leid tun. Legolas, wenn ich könnte, würde ich aufwachen wollen." Stille. Aysha schluchzte.  
"Was ist mir dir?"  
"Man bestraft mich für etwas, was ich nicht getan habe. Ich will nicht davon laufen. Es muss doch einen Weg geben!"  
"Was hast du vor?" fragte Legolas leise.  
"Es gibt sicher einen Weg, doch er ist gewiss nicht leicht zu gehen." Er zögerte einen Moment.  
"Mein Vater hat mir einmal etwas gesagt: Den Weg, den du vor dir hast kennt keiner. Nie ist ihn jemand so gegangen, wie du ihn gehen wirst. Deinen Weg."  
"Es leben weise Männer in deinem Reich..."  
"Das sagte er, bevor ich mich nach Bruchtal auf den Weg machte. Er sagte: Du wirst vielleicht Freunde finden, die im Gras neben deinem Weg gehen und dir über die Steine helfen. Aber sie können dir nicht sagen, ob dein Weg dich nach links oder rechts führt."  
"Aber ich kenne meinen Weg nicht. Ich habe lange nach ihm gesucht und ihn nicht gefunden."  
"Vielleicht liegt er schon direkt in deinen Händen." Legolas stricht über Ayshas kalte Finger. Sie starrte in die Nacht hinaus.  
"Aragorn hätte sicher einen Weg gefunden. Und auf jeden Fall kennt die Herrin des Waldes Lorien eine Antwort. Aber sie würde mir nie helfen." "Nur weil du eine Heligelbe bist?"  
"Nur? Du weißt nicht, was es heißt als Heiligelbe geboren zu werden und zu leben. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es dir zeigen."   
"Versuch es doch!" antwortete der Elb und rückte noch näher an Aysha heran. "Vielleicht kann ich dich danach besser verstehen..." Plötzlich erschallte eine leise, klare Stimme durch den Regen in ihrem Unterschlupf.  
"Heiligelbe..."   
"Königin der Galadhrim!" rief Legolas und sah sich um.  
"Sohn Thranduils. Eigentlich war es nie für deine Ohren bestimmt!" Legolas sah zu Boden.  
"Heiligelbe, ich kenne den Weg. Aber helfen werde ich dir deshalb trotzdem nicht. Aber Galadriel hat Fehler begangen, die so beglichen werden können."  
"Was muss ich tun, Herrin?"  
"Finde dein Volk. Finde dein Volk um dich selbst zu finden."  
"Aber das kann ich nicht! Ich weiß nicht wo ich sie finde. Und..."  
"Mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen..." Galadriels Stimme verstummte.  
"Du weißt, wo du sie findest. Du warst bei ihnen."  
"Ja und nein. Aber ich kann nicht zurück!" Aysha stand auf und ging einen Schritt in den strömenden Regen hinaus. Legolas wollte sie zu sich zurückziehen, doch sie rührte sich nicht. Dann erhob auch er sich, stellte sich dicht neben die Heiligelbe und legte die Decke um ihre Schultern. "Was hast du zu verlieren?" Aysha sah in seine meeresblauen Augen und flüsterte leise:  
"Dich!"

A/N:  
Alle lieben Romanitk LOL


	5. Chapter 5

Aysha starrte zu Legolas, bis das Bild vor ihren Augen verschwamm. Schnell schloss sie die Lider. Sie hoffte, dass der Elb sich von ihr abwenden würde, aber er tat es nicht. Langsam führte er sie in ihren Unterschlupf zurück. Dann wollte er einen weiteren Schritt hinaus wagen um nach Gimli zu sehen. In diesem Moment öffnete die Heiligelbe ihre Augen.  
"Geh nicht!" Langsam drehte er sich um und sah zu Aysha hinab. "Komm her..." Vorsichtig kniete er sich neben sie.  
"Warum bin ich euch eigentlich gefolgt...?" Legolas sagte nichts. "Versprichst du mir etwas?"  
"Wenn ich es halten kann..."  
"Versprichst du mir, dass du immer zuerst an dich denkst, dann an mich, wenn mir etwas zustößt?"  
"Wieso soll ich dir das versprechen?"  
"Bitte sag ja!" Plötzlich schreckte Aysha auf. "Galadriel...ich soll suchen...Vergangenheit und...Zukunft...und..."  
"Aysha!" rief Legolas und schüttelte sie.  
"Was? Wie? Ich? Nein!" schrie sie erschrocken auf. "Wer? Lass mich los!" Legolas wich zurück.  
"LASS-MICH-LOS!" kreischte sie ein zweites Mal und diesmal schlug sie Legolas von sich. Die Heiligelbe zitterte am ganzen Körper. Langsam hob sie ihre bebende Hand. Der Elb sah unbeholfen zu ihr hinüber. "Vergangenheit..." murmelte sie wieder, doch diesmal war sie bei vollem Bewusstsein. Legolas hörte ich zu.  
"Vergangenheit... Ich war allein...Verlassen von allen...Aber, ...Aber davor..."  
"Davor?"   
"Davor war ich bei den anderen. Viele meines Volkes waren dort. Ich kannte sie...Sie sind weg...Da war dieser Mann...Ich weiß nicht was..."  
"Versuch dich zu erinnern! Wer ist er?"   
"Er kam auf uns zu...Die anderen rannten in alle Richtungen davon. Nur ich nicht. Ich konnte nicht. Ich wollte nicht. Etwas zog mich in seinen Bann... Alles verschwand. Selbst die Welt um mich herum verwischt langsam..." Aysha hielt für einen Moment den Atem an.  
"Was passierte dann?"  
"Er sprach zu mir... er sprach von Tod und...und"  
"Erinnere dich!" "Und...ich weiß es nicht! Danach beginnen meine alten Erinnerungen. Das Haus. Mein Land. Das Meer. Ich muss ihn finden, Legolas! Er weiß es!"  
"Beruhige dich! Noch bist du hier!"  
"Ja...ich...du hast Recht."  
"Was ist eben geschehen?"  
"Ich weiß nicht. Es war wie ein Traum...Ich muss ihn suchen gehen! Wir müssen ihn suchen gehen!"  
"Gimli, du und ich?"  
"Ja...aber nein...lieber nicht. Ich gehe alleine. Es ist zu gefährlich." "Wenn du gehst, gehen wir auch."  
Nachdem sie am nächsten Morgen den Zwerg geweckt hatten, zogen sie den halb Schlafenden in den sicheren Unterstand, denn der Regen hatte noch nicht nachgelassen. Gimli war jedoch bald wach und begann damit Legolas herum zu kommandieren.  
"Du holst die Pferde!" Der Elb stand auf und ging in den Regen hinaus. Gimli war gerade dabei Aysha eine Geschichte zu erzählen, da kam Legolas auch schon zurück. Bis auf die Knochen durchnässt keuchte er:  
"Sie sind weg! Verschwunden!" Aysha stand auf.  
"Was heißt: Sie sind weg?" Sie drängte sich an Legolas vorbei ins Freie. Nichts. Sie sah sich um. Kein Laut. Kein Hufgetrampel. Nichts. Aysha pfiff kurz...Ein zweites Mal...Wieder nichts. Ein harter Windstoß erfasste sie und die Heiligelbe taumelt nach hinten. Mit lautem Klatschen ihrer nassen Kleidung knallte sie gegen Legolas, der versuchte sie aufzufangen.  
"Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Gimli, nachdem Aysha sich wieder gesetzt hatte.  
"Ohne Pferde kommen wir nie nach Helms Klamm!"   
"Das hatten wir auch nicht vor. Ich auf jeden Fall nicht!" sagte Aysha laut und so begannen sie und Legolas dem Zwerg von ihrer nächtlichen Begegnung zu berichten.  
"So ist das also." murmelte Gimli als die beiden ihren Vortrag beendet hatten. "Merkwürdige Elben. Fast so seltsam wie Hobbits." Die beiden sahen ihn schief an.  
"Ich habe fast gesagt!"   
"Ich finde, ich sollte doch alleine gehen. Dann kommt ihr nach Helms Klamm und könnt eure Versprechen einhalten. Außerdem seid ihr in Sicherheit."  
"Es wäre nicht klug, dich alleine gehen zu lassen." sagte Gimli schnell. "Und warum nicht?"  
"Zum Beispiel, weil du eine Frau bist."  
"Du traust mir ja viel zu, Gimli Gloinsohn!"  
"Du weißt selbst am besten, was mit dir geschehen ist." fügte Legolas hinzu.  
"Weil ich eine Frau bin und..."Aysha hielt inne. "Hört ihr das?"  
Legolas und Gimli horchten auf. Der Elb starrte hinaus. "Ein Pferd!"  
"Das ist Galdan!" schrie Aysha, packte ihre Waffen und rannte sofort in den strömenden Regen hinaus.  
"Warte!" rief der Elb und stürmte mit Gimli hinter ihr her. Aysha blieb auf der durchweichten Grasfläche stehen.  
"Galdan! Arod! Kommt zurück!" Legolas Ruf schallte hinter ihr:  
"Arod!" Plötzlich schoss das große, weiße Tier hinter einer Steinansammlung hervor und kam genau vor seinem Herrn zum stehen. "Wo ist Galdan?" flüsterte Legolas seinem Pferd zu. Und Arod schien ihn tatsächlich zu verstehen. Das Tier drehte sich langsam um. Erst schien es zu Aysha zu blicken, dann an ihr vorbei zu den Steinen zwischen denen es hervor gekommen war.  
"Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass dein Pferd mit dir spricht?" knurrte Gimli hinter dem Elben.  
"Wir sollten trotzdem...Aysha?" Legolas packte Arods Zügel und führte ihn hinter Aysha her, die schon in die gezeigte Richtung davon gerannt war. Plötzlich war sie verschwunden. Gimli und Legolas entdeckten sie jedoch schnell. Die Heiligelbe kniete neben dem Leib ihres Pferdes, das vor ihr am Boden lag. Der Regen prasselte auf das schwarze Fell.  
"Geh nicht!" flüsterte Aysha und strich über den nassen Pferderücken. "Galdan..." Das Pferd schnaubte, dann floh das Leben aus seinen großen Augen. Das Gewitter war zurückgekehrt und der laute Donner übertönte das Schlagen ihres Herzens in Ayshas Ohren. Mit ihren Händen krallte sie sich in die dunkle Mähne, die über ihren Knien lag. "Er wird nicht zu dir zurückkehren. Er wird aus den Sternen auf dich hinab sehen, wenn du ihn suchst." flüsterte Legolas Aysha auf Elbisch zu, nahm Galdan die Zügel ab und legte sie der Heiligelbe in die Hand. Gimli starrte auf den leblosen Körper.  
"Seht euch das mal an!" sagte er überrascht und zog einen Pfeil aus dem Rücken des Pferdes. Legolas nahm ihn entgegen. Aysha sah zu ihm hinauf. Verwirrt starrte sie den Pfeil an. Langsam hob sie Hand und berührte ihn.  
"Nein..." Gimli und Legolas sahen sie an.  
"Das...das ist mein Pfeil. Seht das A unter den Federn? Nur meine Pfeile tragen dieses Zeichen... Sagt mir, dass ich immer bei euch war und ihr mich immer gesehen habt!" Gimli murmelte:   
"Ich finde keine Erklärung dafür. Wenn ihr eine Idee habt, wie das zu Stande gekommen ist, dann raus damit. Hier wird ein Spiel mit uns gespielt. Der jenige, der Schuld daran ist soll meine Axt zu sehen bekommen!" Dann stapfte er einige Schritte davon. Aysha zuckte zusammen, als Legolas seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte.  
"Ven govedich?"  
"Ich habe Angst, Legolas."  
"Komm!" Ayshas Hand wanderte ein letztes Mal über Galdans Fell, bevor sie sich erhob.  
"Wo fangen wir an?" grummelte Gimli uns packte den Griff seiner Axt. "Wenn du das Ziel deiner Reise nicht kennst, musst du dort suchen, wo die Unendlichkeit den Augenblick bestimmt und dich zum Anfang deiner Reise trägt." murmelte Aysha. "Das hat mir einmal jemand gesagt. Vor sehr langer Zeit..."  
"Das habe ich dich dir einmal gesagt, Aysha. Der letzte Freund deiner Vergangenheit." Die drei erschraken und sofort spannte Legolas seinen Bogen mit dem Pfeil, der in Ayshas Hand ruhte. Doch die Heiligelbe hielt ihn vom Schießen ab.  
"Wo bist du?" rief sie in den Regen hinein und ließ Gimli und Legolas hinter sich.  
"Hier!" erhielt sie eine Antwort und sofort erschien eine immer heller werdende Gestalt vor ihnen. Gimli wollte zum Schlag ausholen, aber Aysha stellte sich in den Weg.  
"Warte noch!" Arod bäumte sich auf, als der Schatten mehr und mehr Gestalt annahm.  
"Daynic!" Aysha stürzte auf die Gestalt zu, die nun als ein, in einen langen Mantel gekleideten Elben zu erkennen gab. Sie warf sich um seinen Hals und küsste ihn überglücklich. Er strich über ihr Haar.  
"Schön dich zu sehen, Katzenauge..."


	6. Chapter 6

Daynic sah über Ayshas Schulter zu Legolas und Gimli.  
"Und wer ist das?" fragte er mit abweisendem Blick. "Sag nicht, du hast dich auf die Seite der freien Völker geschlagen. Zu denen aus dem W-E-S-T-E-N."  
"Das sind Legolas, der Sohn Thranduils aus Düsterwald und Gimli Gloinsohn. Und sie sind meine F-R-E-U-N-D-E." buchstabierte Aysha zurück.  
"Freunde also. Aha. Sicher?"  
"Ganz sicher. Sie sind mehr als Freunde." Gimli konnte nun nicht mehr an sich halten und polterte los.  
"Hör mir mal zu, Herr Elb aus sonst woher! Du schleichst dich hier einfach so an und freust dich des Lebens, während wir hier trauern. Und dann fängst du noch an: Sind das wirklich deine Freunde? Irgendwas hast du da verwechselt Herr nicht-aus-dem-W-E-S-T-E-N-Kommer." Sichtlich beeindruckt von Gimlis Wortgewandtheit ließ Daynic von Aysha ab und verwickelte den Zwerg in ein Gespräch. Aysha flüchtete zu Legolas.  
"Sei vorsichtig. Mit ihm ist manchmal nicht gut reden."  
"Wer ist das?"  
"Ein sehr alter Freund."  
"Dann wollen wir mal hoffen, dass er es immer noch ist." fügte der Elb hinzu, bevor er Gimli von Daynic weg zog. Aysha wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Nach einiger Zeit begann sie sich Worte zusammen zu suchen.  
"Ich...Moment! Du tauchst hier auf und kurz davor ist einer meiner Freunde ermordet worden. Bitte sag mir, dass du nichts damit zu tun hast!" Aysha sah Daynic flehend an.  
"Natürlich war ich das! Wer denn sonst?" antwortete er als ob auch noch ein Lob für seine Tat erwartete.  
"WAS?" schrie Aysha ihn an.  
"Ja, ich musste dich irgendwie von diesen Witzfiguren da ablenken. Da habe ich halt keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen."  
"Witzfiguren?" fragte Legolas langsam wütend. Aysha blieb das Wort im Hals stecken und Gimli sagte gar nichts mehr.  
"Ich habe gehört, du hast da ein kleines Problem mit deinen Erinnerungen." wandte Daynic sich wieder an Aysha ohne Legolas auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Das brachte bei dem Elben das Fass zum Überlaufen. Er packte Daynic an den Schultern, schleuderte ihn gegen den nächsten großen Stein, zog Ayshas Messer, das neben ihr auf dem Boden gelegen hatte und bot Daynic keine Möglichkeit mehr sich zu bewegen.  
"Hüte deine Zunge!"  
"Thranduils Sohn!" Mit einem Stoß lag Legolas am Boden.  
"Ein Prinz des Waldes. Das ich nicht lache. Bleib bei deinem Zwerg!" Aysha hielt nun nichts mehr davon ab dem grausamen Spiel ein Ende zu setzten. Innerhalb von einer Sekunde hielt sie ihr Schwert in der Hand, das aus der Luft zum Vorschein kam, wirbelt damit in der Luft herum auf Daynic zu und schützte Legolas, der noch immer am Boden lag. Daynic tat es ihr gleich und hielt plötzlich ein tief schwarzes Schwert in der Hand. Die Klingen schlugen aneinander und mir Wutschreien drängte Aysha Daynic immer mehr zurück.  
"Was soll das?" schrie sie ihn an. Schwer atmend und wütend wie selten zuvor stand sie über Daynic, der rückwärts auf der nassen Erde gelandet war.  
"Du bist nicht mehr der Daynic, den ich kenne. Oder bist du ein Ebenbild von dem, was ich werde sollte? Los! Antworte!"  
"Du hast dich nicht geändert..."  
"Antworte, oder mein Schwert wird deine schwarze Klinge in tausend Teile zerschlagen und sich in deinen Hals bohren, bis du in deinen letzten Atemzügen um Gnade winselst!"  
"Sei nicht so du dumm! Du könntest mich nie töten. Genauso wenig, wie ich dich!" Daynic schlug Ayshas Schwert zur Seite.  
"Diesen Fehler in deiner Deckung hast du nie behoben und er wird dich auch immer verfolgen, wenn du nicht auf mich hörst!" Doch sofort nahm Aysha den Angriff wieder auf.  
"Vielleicht hast du Recht. Aber die Zeiten haben sich geändert und wir uns mit ihnen. Warum tust du das alles? War ich so lange fort, dass die Heiligelben in einer mir völlig fremden Welt leben?"  
"Du bist nicht viel anders als ich und das weißt du auch. Nimm dein Schwert runter!" Aysha rührte sich nicht.  
"Vielleicht war ich einmal wie du."  
"Damals hast du zu mir gesagt, wir würden immer verbunden sein, auch, wenn wir uns nicht gegenüber stehen. Und auch, wenn wir uns Jahrzehnte lang nicht sehen würden. Nachdem du mir dieses Versprechen gegeben hast, hast du mich verlassen. Aber du hast mir etwas gesagt, was meine Hoffnung dich wieder zu sehen aufrechterhalten hat..." Aysha ließ ihr Schwert sinken und stammelte Daynics Satz zu ende:  
"Ich liebe dich."


	7. Chapter 7

Legolas und Gimli starrten Aysha an. Der Elb war kurz davor Daynic ein zweites Mal anzugreifen. Er fühlte sich von Aysha verlassen und doch blieb er ruhig, als ob er genau wüsste, dass sie ihn nie verraten würde. Aber nach dieser Aussage war er sich nicht mehr so sicher... Aysha drückte Legolas ihr Schwert in die Hand, streckte Daynic ihre Hand entgegen und zog ihn auf die Füße. In diesem Moment schienen sie mehr zu Kriegsgefährten geworden zu sein als zu zwei sich liebenden.  
"Nén." sagte Aysha leise.  
"Vaiwa." Erhielt sich als Antwort.  
"Was reden die da?" flüsterte Gimli Legolas zu.  
"Keine Ahnung. Ich verstehe ihre Sprache nicht...Eine Mischung aus Quenya, Sindarin und irgendeiner Ost-Sprache..."  
"Verstehst du jetzt warum ich hier bin?"  
"Vielleicht ein großes Stück mehr als vorher." murmelte die Heiligelbe. Gimli konnte die Stille um ihn herum nicht mehr ertragen.  
"Herr...Daynic." begann er. "Was habt ihr hier eigentlich verloren?" Daynic sah ihn an.  
"Ich schlage vor, wir suchen uns erst einen trockenen Unterstand. Oder leben Zwerge und Waldelben neuerdings im Meer? Dann können wir weiter sehen."  
"Dort!" Daynic gab Ayshas Hand frei, die er bis jetzt gehalten hatte. Dann zog er seine Kapuze tief in sein Gesicht und folgte dem Zwerg, der auf ihr Lager zuging. Mit einigem Abstand folgte Aysha den beiden. Sie ging an Legolas vorüber ohne sich umzudrehen. Dieser bewegte sich nicht. Als die Heiligelbe es bemerkte blieb sie stehen und sah sich um. Dann nahm sie ihm Arods Zügel ab und hielt sie verkrampft fest. "Irgendetwas sagt mir, dir wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn er nicht gekommen wäre." Aysha nickt kurz und wischte sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht. Der Elb begutachtete das Schwert in seiner Hand. Und je länger er auf die Klinge starrte desto unterlegener kam er sich vor. Als ob das Schwert versuchte ihn abzuwehren. Es schien nicht für seine Hände geschmiedet worden zu sein.  
"Aber er ist hier..." flüsterte Aysha. "Das glaube ich einfach nicht!" Dann lachte sie leise. "Er ist zurück..." Sie blieb stehen und sah Legolas an. "Ich habe nachgedacht. Letzte Nacht. Und...ich denke, du... hast etwas Besseres als Freundin, Gefährtin oder Schwester verdient als mich! Und jetzt ist er auch noch zurück und...und... Legolas, ich habe dich einfach nicht verdient. Nicht durch irgendetwas was ich je getan habe oder je tun könnte."  
"Darum geht es mir nicht. Mir nicht und allen anderen auch nicht. Außerdem hast du schon mehr getan, als andere es nicht einmal vorstellen können. Es reicht mir schon deinen Namen zu kennen." "Wenn du mich so gut verstehst, warum belässt du es nicht dabei?" Legolas überlegte einige Zeit bevor er antwortete und seinen Blick an Ayshas Augen heftete.  
"Weil ich wissen will, ob du meinen Namen kennst." Die Heiligelbe verstand, aber sie wusste auch, in was für Gefahr sie sich mit der nächsten Antwort begeben konnte.  
"Ich kenne deinen Namen. Aber in SEINER Gegenwart wage ich nicht ihn auszusprechen."  
"Dann behalte ihn für dich, auch, wenn du ihn vielleicht vergessen wirst." Aysha sah den Elben mitleidensvoll an, bevor sie ihren Weg fortsetzte. Sie streckte ihren Arm zur Seite und in diesem Augenblick löste sich das Schwert, das noch immer in Legolas Hand ruht in Luft auf. "Versuche nicht, mit und auch nicht gegen das Wasser zu kämpfen. ´Nén´ ist eine mächtige Waffe in den richtigen Händen..."  
Als die beiden den durchnässten Unterstand erreichten, hatten sich Gimli und Daynic bereits gegenüber gesetzt und starrten sich an. Aysha setzte sich neben Daynic, der wie eine steinerne Statue in einem schwarzen Umhang und leuchtend grünen Augen auf der Erde saß und seine warme Hand behutsam auf ihr Knie legte. Legolas ließ sich neben Gimli nieder, der Daynic immer wieder mit Fragen löcherte, auf die er keine Antwort erhielt. Irgendwann gab der Zwerg es auf. Nun durchbrach der Heiligelb die Stille:  
"Es gibt nichts, was ihr über mich wissen müsst. Ihr wisst schon zu viel über SIE. Gebt sie frei!"  
"FREI?" schrie Aysha ihn an, warf ihren Umhang zurück und schlug Daynics Hand von ihrem Bein. "Was heißt hier freigeben? Ich bin frei!" Legolas sah scharf von einem Heiligelb zum anderen. Daynic begann wieder damit in seiner Sprache zu reden, was den Elben sehr verwirrte: "Und zum Lügen wirst du auch gezwungen! Sei vernünftig und sieh dir an, was für Freunde sie sind! Was haben sie bis jetzt für dich getan? Ich habe euch beobachtet! Sag mir ein Beispiel!" Nach einem Gemisch aus allen Sprachen kehrte Daynic schließlich doch noch zur Gemeinsprache zurück. Gimli wurde nun noch wütender:  
"Wir zwingen sie hier zu gar nichts! Aysha!" Daynic, Legolas und Gimli brüllten bald durcheinander.  
"Aysha!"  
"Hast du vergessen, was früher war?"  
"Hör nicht auf ihn!"   
"Aysha!"  
"Aysha!" Sie wich immer weiter zurück, bis sie es nicht mehr aushielt: "Baw! Bad ego! Hört auf damit!" Dann rannte sie wütend und ängstlich in den Regen hinaus.  
"Lasst mich in Ruhe!" Legolas rief ihr hinter her: "Aber..."  
"Lasst mich in Ruhe! Alle drei! Lasst mich mein Leben leben. Was ihr tut ist mir egal." Kräftig schlug sie die Decke hinter sich zurück und lief weiter.  
"Du Hornochse!" Gimli wollte hinter Aysha her, aber Daynics Hand schnellte vor und zog ihn zurück.  
"Nicht so ein großer Hornochse wie du, wenn du ihr folgst!"   
"Lass sie, Gimli!"  
Daynic hielt ihn noch immer fest. "Was hat ein Zwerg damit zu tun, außer, dass er große Reden halten kann?"  
"Nichts, was den Herrn-nicht-aus-dem-Westen zu interessieren hätte!" Mit einem Satz riss Gimli sich los, packte mit der einen Hand Daynics Mantel mit der anderen drückte er den Hals des Heiligelben gegen den Baumstamm.  
"Los! Sag schon! Worum geht es hier eigentlich?" Daynic ergriff Gimlis Hand und schob sie ohne große Anstrengung zu dem Zwerg zurück. Dieser ließ sich wie von einem Pfeil getroffen neben Legolas auf den Boden sinken. Der Elb überlegte kurz. Dann begann er leise in seiner Sprache auf Daynic einzureden:  
"Warum tust du so etwas?" Daynic zögerte.  
"Eigentlich ist es nicht für deine Ohren bestimmt zu erfahren, was sie erlebt hat...ich werde es dir erzählen. Aber der Zwerg..." Gimli verstand, was Daynic ihm klarmachen wollte. Er nickte Legolas kurz zu, dann ging er langsam mit einem Auge auf Daynic hinaus. Unter einem schützenden Baum angekommen hielt er nach Aysha Ausschau. Doch von der Heiligelbe fehlte jede Spur...


	8. Chapter 8

Legolas starrte Daynic an. Der Heiligelb wartete bis Gimli außer Sichtweite war. Dann sah er auf den dunklen Boden und griff nach einem kleinen Stein, den er in seiner Hand drehte und wendete bis er seine Farbe von einem matten goldgelb zu einem dunklen blau änderte. Nach einigen Momenten konnte Legolas sich von Daynics Magie befreien.   
"Nun?" Der Heiligelb sah auf.  
"Kennst du ihr Alter?" Legolas zuckte mit den Achseln. "1200, wenn ich raten müsste..."  
"Gut geschätzt! Und vor etwa 1200 Jahren sind wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet. Sie war so jung..." Daynic lächelte in Erinnerungen schwelgend. Doch bald kehrte er zu sich zurück.  
"In dieser Zeit herrschte Krieg in den Landen des Herrn von Rhûn. Krieg...ja... Die Könige von Rhovanion. Sie griffen uns an..." "Rhovanion? Düsterwald?" Legolas erschrak. "Mein Vater zog damals in die Schlacht. Und kehrte mit einer großen Wunde zurück!" Daynic hielt Legolas einen langen, verzierten Dolch entgegen.  
"Die Klinge, der er sie zu verdanken hat."  
"Du warst es! Du wolltest meine Vater töten!" Der Elb sprang auf.  
"Aber er ist doch noch am Leben! Ruhig bleiben. Ja, ich habe es getan. Und nicht nur eine körperliche Wunde fügte ich ihm zu. Sein Geist wurde zerschlagen. Denn er hatte verloren. Sie haben euch von einem glorreichen Sieg berichtet, nicht wahr?" Legolas nickte langsam nachdem er sich wieder gesetzt hatte.  
"Aber sie hatten verloren. Sie konnten nicht zulassen, dass die Angst vor meinem Volk dein Volk zerstreuen würde. Deshalb hielten sie es geheim. Nicht einmal du als Thronerbe wusstest davon. Wir taten alle unseren Dienst in der Schlacht." Legolas horchte gespannt Daynics Worten, denn was er hörte stellte alles auf den Kopf, was man ihm bis jetzt erzählt hatte. "Aber ich verweigerte den Dienst, als ich sah, was sie taten. Einige von uns stellten uns gegen den Willen unseres Volkes. Wie Aysha es noch immer hoffnungslos versucht. Wir wollten euer Volk nicht mehr vernichten. Doch unsere Strafe für den Ungehorsam folgte schnell. Ich wurde mit einigen anderen an die einsamsten Orte verbannt. Dort waren wir auf uns allein gestellt. Wir hatten nichts und liefen ziellos umher. Wir waren wohl zu weit nach Süden gegangen, als wir plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, von einer Horde Orks angegriffen wurden. Nicht üblich für diese Gegenden. Sie führten riesige Tiere mit sich. Wir kämpften bis unsere Kräfte uns verließen. Die wenigen Überlebenden verloren auch nach kurzer Zeit ihr Leben. Ich überlebte als einziger von uns. Ich schlug mich bis zu einem Dorf durch, in dem die ersten Heiligelben lebten, denen ich seit meiner Verbannung begegnet bin. Es war ein merkwürdiger Ort. Die Frauen wurden wie Männer erzogen, lernten reiten und kämpfen, verloren dabei trotzdem nicht ihre Gabe zu kochen oder zu weben. Ich klopfte an eine der ersten Haustüren, die ich zu Gesicht bekam. Als die Tür sich öffnete, glaubte ich einen hellen Stern am Himmel gesehen zu haben..." Daynic schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Legolas schluckte. Nervös tastete er nach dem Baumstamm.  
"Sie stand vor mir. Dann sah sie zu mir hinab, denn ich war kurz nach meinem Klopfen zusammen gebrochen und hatte mein Bewusstsein verloren. Ich erwachte in einem Bett. Sie pflegte mich, bis ich wieder zu Kräften kam. Sie versteckte mich, bis zu jenem Tag. An diesem Tag fanden sie mich. Sie zerrten mich aus der Tür und hielten Aysha fest, damit sie mir nicht hinterher lief. Doch ich wehrte mich. Ich hörte Ayshas Schreie. Und plötzlich riss sie sich los und nahm es mit den Wachen auf. Gemeinsam hatten wir eine, wenn auch geringe Chance zu entkommen. Jetzt bemerkte ich die Kräfte, die in ihr ruhten. Bald hatten wir die meisten Angreifer überwältigt. Doch wir hatten ein größeres Problem. Die Heiligelben hatten ein... Monster erschaffen. Ein Ork, von Elben ins Leben gerufen. Den Kampf über war er fest gekettet gewesen, doch er hatte sich los gerissen. Ich konnte mich kaum noch bewegen und Aysha holte zum letzten Schlag aus, um das Ungeheuer zu töten. Ihr Schwert bohrte sich in seinem Rücken und es sank zu Boden. Kurz darauf brach sie über ihm zusammen. Sicher es besiegt zu haben versuchte sich auf zu stehen. Plötzlich schnellte eine Hand hervor. Es durchzog mit seinen mächtigen Krallen Ayshas Gesicht und ergötzte sich an ihren Schmerzensschreien. Und ich konnte nur zusehen. Ich schleuderte einen Doch in den Arm des Ungeheuers." Daynic starrte Legolas an. Und dieser schien genauso betroffen zu sein.  
"Ayshas Schrei hallte in den Tälern wieder. Doch wir hatten überlebt. Seit diesem Tag verfolgen mich furchtbare Gedanken, vor denen ich nicht fliehen kann. Ihre Neugierde trieb sie in viele Ecken des Nordens und Ostens. Bald darauf verloren wir einander. Durch glückliche und unglückliche Geschehnisse. Als wir uns ein letztes Mal zu Gesicht bekamen meinte sie: ´Lass uns den Bund eingehen, wenn wir uns wieder treffen. Dann werden wir sehen, ob wir auch verbunden sind, wenn wir hunderte Meilen von einander entfernt waren. Doch sie brach ihr Versprechen. Während ich zu meinem Volk zurück gefunden hatte blieb sie standhaft und ich konnte sie nicht mehr erreichen. Seit ihr euch getroffen habt habe ich sie innerlich verfolgt... Dann habe ich euch beide zusammen gesehen." Daynic wartete Legolas Reaktion ab. Doch dieser musste das Gehörte erst verarbeiten und rührte sich nicht. Doch hätte er nicht an sich gehalten, wäre er aufgesprungen und hätte Daynic ein Messer an die Brust gehalten um ihn von Aysha fern zu halten. Doch auf der anderen Seite war der Elb sehr gerührt von der Geschichte.  
"Sie will nicht zurück." beteuerte Legolas.  
"Sie weiß nur nicht, dass sie zurück will." entgegnete Daynic schnell. "Ich-liebe-sie!"   
Legolas zuckte zusammen. Hatte er das wirklich gesagt? Das war das Letzte, was er aus Daynics Mund hören wollte.  
"Liebt sie dich?"  
Daynic wartete. "Es ist nicht wegen mir. Sie MUSS zurück. Der Rat will sie zurück, weil sie sich zu lange widersetzt hat. Ich will ihr helfen!"  
"Indem du sie versteckst?"  
"Was soll ich sonst tun? Wenn du einen besseren Vorschlag hast, befolge ich ihn! Ich habe keine anderen Möglichkeiten." Langsam wurde Legolas wütend.  
"Weißt du, warum sie davon läuft, warum sie sich versteckt und die Zeit hinter sich lässt? Weil sie ihr Leben alleine leben will. Wie sie es immer getan hat und wie sie es immer tun wird, egal wer ihr zur Seite steht!" "Was weißt du denn schon? Du hast sie nie kennen gelernt." Daynic richtete sich auf. "Überlege einmal, was du wirklich über sie weißt!"  
"Ich kenne sie vielleicht nicht so wie du, aber ich kenne sie anders. Ich kenne viele ihrer anderen Seiten. Ich weiß manches von ihr, was dir vielleicht für immer verborgen bleiben wird. Und..." Legolas holte langatmig aus.  
"Ich will sie nicht verlieren. An dich." Wie zu Stein erstarrt sah Daynic Legolas an. Er zog seine Kapuze in sein Gesicht und huschte in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Gimli kam sofort zu Legolas zurück geeilt, als er Daynic über das Gras schleichen sah.  
"Was ist...?" stürmte er herein, doch er hielt sofort inne, denn Legolas starrte hinter Daynic her. Und auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich langsam tiefe Trauer ab.


	9. Chapter 9

Aysha stand alleine, ohne jegliche Regung ein weites Stück von den anderen entfernt und betrachtete die Sterne durch den Regenschimmer. Wütend auf alles dieser Welt rang sie mit ihren Gedanken. Sie wollte nur allein sein...allein sein...  
Ohne Angst vor dem Unbekannten ließ sie sich rückwärts in das schlammige Gras fallen. Die Regentropfen prasselten auf ihre geschlossenen Augen. Plötzlich fuhr eine warme Hand über ihr Gesicht und Daynics ruhige Stimme durchdrang die Stille der Dunkelheit.  
"Was hast du nur getan? Was hast du uns angetan?" Aysha wollte antworten, doch die Hand des Heiligelben fuhr über ihre kalten Lippen. "Was hast du getan?" Daynics Stimme verstummte und seine Hand wich aus Ayshas Gesicht. Die Heiligelbe öffnete langsam die Augen. In diesem Moment schmiegte Daynic sein Gesicht an Ayshas und küsste sie.  
Aysha wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Was würde geschehen, wenn sie sich wehrte? Trotzdem schob sie Daynics Hand zu ihm zurück und versuchte sich von seinen Lippen zu lösen. Plötzlich schossen wildfremde Gedanken durch ihren Kopf. Erinnerungen, Hoffnungen, Träume, Ängste. Jedoch nicht alle stammten von ihr selbst. Auf einmal schallte eine klare Stimme durch die Unruhe:  
"Erinnerst du dich? Es waren unsere Träume und Wünsche. Wir haben sie gemeinsam gelebt. Wir haben uns gegenseitig vor unseren Ängsten bewahrt und unsere Hoffnungen geteilt, um unsere Trauer zu bezwingen. Einige Wünsche erfüllten sich. Andere verschwanden. Sei nicht wie sie. Entschwinde nicht aus meinen Gedanken. Lebe nicht in meinen Träumen und Hoffnungen, deren Ende von Angst und Hass gezeichnet sein wird. Vergiss nie, was ich dir sage! Träume dein Leben in deinen Hoffnungen, wenn du willst. Aber träume auch die Hoffnungen in deinem Leben um nicht alleine mit deinen Ängsten verweilen zu müssen..." Aysha hörte auf sich zu wehren. Schon bald formten sich Bilder vor ihren Augen. Viele erkannte sie wieder. Nur aus Daynics Sicht. Das Bild wurde immer realer. Dann wurde sie von Dunkelheit umschlossen. Aysha erhob sich und bemerkte das Haus vor dem sie plötzlich stand. Ihr Haus! Da entdeckte sie Daynic. Er war genauso, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. In einem langen Umhang gehüllt, abgemagert, das Gesicht blutverschmiert und das Schwert in seiner Hand zerbrochen. Plötzlich öffnete sie die große, hölzerne Tür. Auf einmal stand Aysha sich selbst gegenüber. Als sie ihrem eigenen Ebenbild in das Gesicht sah hob sie langsam ihre Hand und strich ihrem Spiegelbild, das sie nicht bemerkte über die Wange. Die Aysha vor ihr war nicht mit den Narben geziert, die sie jetzt trug. Noch nicht.  
"Erinnerst du dich?" klirrte Daynics Stimme in der Luft. "Es ist lange her." Die Welt um die Heiligelbe veränderte sich. Sie stand nun zwischen einigen steinigen Hügeln und beobachtete einen Kampf. Und wieder erkannte sie sich selbst. Die Wächter. Das furchtbare Wesen. Und da sie alles aus Daynics Sicht sah, durchfuhr sie auch sein Schmerz, der ihn in diesen Momenten berührt hatte.  
"Verstehst du, was du mir bedeutest?" Daynics Ebenbild schlug mit letzten Kräften auf die Angreifer ein um Aysha zu beschützen.  
"Sag mir. Was bedeute ich dir?" Aysha drehte dem Kampf den Rücken zu. Das Geschrei verstummte. Jetzt ging sie auf zwei verhüllte Gestalten zu. Sie flüsterten. Das einzige, was sie verstand war das "Ich liebe dich" aus dem Mund ihrer eigenen Vergangenheit.  
"Hast du mich damals belogen, oder stehst du noch immer zu deinem Wort, das du mir gegeben hast?" Die Personen verschwanden. Eine riesige Wüste tat sich vor Aysha auf. Bei jedem Schritt wurde es dunkler um sie und bei jedem Schritt wurden ihre Beine schwerer. Zuerst fiel sie auf die Knie. Im zweiten Moment befand sie sich wieder unter Daynics Armen im nassen Gras mitten im Regen. Daynic ließ von ihr ab und zog sie ab die Füße. "Was bedeute ich dir?" wiederholte er seine Frage.  
"Du bedeutest mir mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst." antwortete Aysha leise.   
"Doch nicht genug um dir zu folgen und mich den Obersten zu stellen. Denn das ist es doch, was du willst, oder?"  
"Ja, sie suchen dich, aber..."  
"Sie haben mich schon immer gesucht. Und dich haben sie auch gesucht. Doch tun sie es jetzt nicht mehr. Du hast den Weg zu ihnen zurück gesucht. Das, was ich nie zulassen wollte und was ich nie zulassen werde! Ich werde nicht zurückkehren! Ich will keine Heiligelbe bleiben!" Daynic starrte sie wortlos an.  
"Ich habe neue Freunde gefunden. Elben, Zwerge, Menschen und sogar Hobbits! Sie sind alle nicht das, was uns erzählt wurde. Zu gern würde ich zu dir zurück wollen. Aber, wenn ich gehe, würde ich sie alle verraten! Bitte, hilf mir!"  
"Ich verstehe dich nicht. Als eine von uns würdest du ein dir angemessenes Leben führen. Du verlierst nichts außer deinen Freunden."  
"Meine Freunde sind mir wichtiger als alles andere! Außerdem wolltest du auch dem Willen unseres Volkes entsagen."  
"Das ist Vergangenheit! Die Obersten würden sich an dir erfreuen. Ein schönes Geschenk. Doch ich werde dir helfen. Aber nur um dich zu schützen."  
"Wie willst DU mich vor den Obersten schützen? Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht?"   
"Aysha..." flüsterte Daynic. Er machte eine rasche Bewegung und stand plötzlich in einem grünen Umhang vor der Heiligelbe.  
"Ich bin einer der Obersten!"   
"Wie...wie..." brachte Aysha nur hervor. Daynic sah sie sicher an.  
"Trotz unserer Flucht haben sie mich anerkannt. Ich könnte dir jetzt helfen, wenn ich wollte. Ich könnte dich auch töten."  
"Aber du wirst keines von beidem tun, so wie ich dich kenne. Aber warum erzählst du mir das alles?" Daynics Augen blitzten auf.  
"Weil ich als einer der Obersten gegen dich arbeiten MUSS!" Er riss Aysha herum, hielt ihre Arme hinter ihrem Rücken fest und zog sie zu sich heran.  
"Hilfe! Gimli! Legolas!"  
"Halt den Mund!" Daynic hielt der Heiligelbe den Mund zu und verdrehte ihre Handgelenke. Gegen seine Kraft kam Aysha nicht an. Sie schüttelte sich ein letztes Mal frei und schrie so laut sie konnte: "LEGOLAS!" Dann stopfte Daynic ihr ein Stück Stoff in den Mund und löste sich mit Aysha in Luft auf.


	10. Chapter 10

Von den letzten Worten schreckte Legolas auf.  
"Was ist?" fragte Gimli und sah zu dem Elben hinauf.  
"Wo ist Aysha?"   
"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe sie nicht gesehen." Doch Legolas hatte sich schon in den peitschenden Regen hinausgeworfen. Niemand war zu sehen. Nur Galdans Fell glänzte im schwachen Licht.  
"Aysha!" schrie Legolas. "Wo bist du? Antworte!" Doch nichts geschah. Kein Laut. Kein Zeichen. Nichts.  
Als Legolas zu Gimli zurückkehrte sagte er kein einziges Wort. Er fand zum ersten Mal wieder zu der Ruhe zurück, die er nach ihrer langen Reise mit den Gefährten ein wenig verdrängt hatte. Der Zwerg war ebenso nachdenklich:  
"Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass wir diesem Dayndings nicht trauen können... Alleine können wir ihnen nicht folgen. Der schickt uns mit seinen Zaubersprüchen ins Auenland! Wir brauchen Hilfe!"  
"Man hat mir einmal gesagt, man soll sich an Taten von denen erinnern, die große Taten vollbracht haben."   
"Aha, ganz toll. Und was soll das jetzt heißen?" Legolas sah ihn ein wenig verwirrt an.  
"Ah ja verstehe schon. Du meinst...wir sollten die Gemeinschaft der Gefährten wieder vereinen?"  
"So habe ich das nicht gesagt. Vielleicht nur einige von ihnen. Aragorn und die Hobbits vielleicht..."   
"Und diesen Zauberer von Gandalf. Der kennt sich doch am besten mit so einem Heiligelbenkram aus." Legolas überlegte.  
"Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich nach Minas Tirith aufbrechen."  
"Das wird ewig dauern. Selbst, wenn wir schnell reiten, würden wir länger als zwei Wochen brauchen!"  
"Da hast du Recht."  
"Ich werde euch helfen..."  
"Herrin des Waldes!" rief Gimli und warf sich auf die Knie.  
"Reitet drei Tage Richtung Süden. Dann werdet ihr euer Ziel erreicht haben. Reist schnell! Schnell..."  
"Herrin..." Gimli sah sich um. Legolas sagte nichts. In Gedanken dankte er der Herrin der Galadhrim. Dann begann er damit ihr Gepäck zu verstauen.  
"Beeile dich, Herr Zwerg. Du hast gehört, was sie uns gesagt hat."  
"Ja, ja...ähh...ja..."  
Bald waren sie fertig. Legolas half Gimli auf den Rücken des Pferdes. Dann stieg er selbst auf.   
"Glaubst du, wir finden sie?" fragte der Zwerg hinab.   
"Hoffentlich, Gimli. Hoffentlich..."

Aysha saß fest. Daynic zog sie hinter sich her. Die Heiligelbe torkelte im Halbschlaf über die aufgeweichte Wiese. Doch sie waren nicht mehr im Fangorn Wald. Sie waren weit entfernt davon. Und doch kam Aysha alles sehr bekannt vor.  
"Da rauf!" rief Daynic du stieß Aysha unsanft auf den Rücken eines Pferdes, das vor ihnen aufgetaucht war. Daynic knotete Ayshas Handgelenke mit einem Strick zusammen. Einige Augenblicke später verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

Legolas und Gimli ritten in Richtung Minas Tirith, dem Sitz von Aragorn, König von Gondor. Der Regen hatte nachgelassen und nachdem sie ein großes Stück des Weges hinter sich gelassen hatten riet Gimli zu einer Rast:  
"Lass uns hier bleiben. Ich versteh ja, dass du den ganzen Tag auf einem Pferd rum sitzen kannst. Das kann ich aber nicht!"  
"Du hast Recht. Ein wenig ausruhen könnten wir uns schon. Wir reiten noch bis zu den Bäumen dort hinten." Dort angekommen hängte Gimli zwei ihrer Decken zum Trocknen auf, mit den anderen baute er sich ein Bett und eine trockene Stelle zum Sitzen.  
"Sollen wir uns mit der Nachtwache abwechseln?" fragte er, als er fertig war. Legolas überlegte:  
"Nein, schlaf du nur."   
"Wenn du meinst..." Der Zwerg nahm sich eine Decke, wickelte sich darin ein und schloss die Augen. Legolas beobachtete ihn einen Moment lang. Dann stand er auf und setzte sich auf einen umgekippten Baumstamm einige Meter entfernt. Er legte seinen Arm in eine der Astgabeln und starrte in die sternenlose Nacht hinaus. Nach einigen Minuten bemerkte er, dass er noch alle seine Waffen am Körper trug und, dass es nicht gerade bequem war mit ihnen zu sitzen. Er stand auf und legte sie ab. Zu seiner Verblüffung hatte er gar nicht bemerkt, dass er seine Messer und seinen Bogen genauso am Boden angeordnet hatte, wie Aysha es tat...  
Einige Wolken zogen vorüber. Die Mondsichel wanderte langsam in einer Linie über den Horizont. Plötzlich schallte wieder Ayshas Stimme durch seinen Kopf. Immer wieder wurde es ihm in sein Gedächtnis gerufen:  
"Hast du genug Mut, um zu kämpfen? Genug Stärke um zu siegen? Und genug Willenskraft um all das zu bewältigen?" Alle diese Dinge verstand Legolas sehr wohl. Nur der letzte Satz war ein Rätsel in seinen Augen geblieben:  
"Hast du genug Zeit um alles wieder zu vergessen?" Als er sie zum Scherz einmal gefragte hatte:  
"Hast du genug Farben um den Regenbogen zu malen?" schien sie es sehr ernst zu nehmen. Aysha hatte ihn oft so etwas gefragt. Aber mehr als eine Erinnerung an etwas und ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten.  
"Was mag wohl in den letzten Tagen geschehen sein...?" dachte Legolas und wandte sich verträumt von der Welt um sich herum ab. Traurig sah er in die Richtung, aus der er einige Stunden zuvor Ayshas Schreie gehört hatte.  
"Ich weiß, dass du vielleicht nicht auf mich hören wirst..." kam Gimlis Stimme hinter Legolas näher. "Aber ich möchte dir trotzdem einen Rat geben." Der Zwerg legte seine Hand auf Legolas dunkle Schulter. "Springe erst hinunter, wenn du weißt, dass jemand unten steht und dich auffängt." Der Elb sah zu Gimli hinauf. Immer noch mit demselben traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen, der selbst Gimli nicht verborgen blieb.  
"Wir finden sie schon."   
"Vielleicht finden wir sie. Aber wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich sie wirklich finde? Erst die Sache mit ihrem Heiligelben- Schicksal und dann kommt ER..."  
"Man soll seinen Gedanken nicht immer einen Schritt voraus sein. Niemand weiß was noch auf uns alle zukommt."  
Der Zwerg ging langsam zu seinem Schlafplatz zurück, da drehte Legolas sich um und flüsterte fast mehr in sich hinein:  
"Danke für das Augenöffnen..."


	11. Chapter 11

Als Aysha wieder zu sich kam saß sie noch immer vor Daynic im Sattel des Pferdes. Sie ritten eine dunkle Straße entlang. Es schien früher Nachmittag zu sein, soweit Aysha es erkennen konnte, denn vor ihren Augen war alles verschwommen und alle Farben der Baume und des Himmels schienen sich zu vermischen. Die Sonne stand hoch über ihnen und der Wind blies durch die verdorrten Bäume am Straßenrand. Daynic hatte Aysha ihre Kapuze in ihr Gesicht gezogen und so konnte sie noch wenig von dem erkennen, das nun geschah.  
"He ihr! Mein Herr!" rief eine raue Stimme in der Nähe.  
"Wollt ihr ein kleines Geschäft machen?"  
"Was für ein Geschäft?" fragte Daynic hinunter. Der Mann mit den dunklen Haaren, den dreckigen Händen und dem Pferdewagen lächelt tückisch.  
"Ein Tausch... Wie ich sehe, habt ihr eine Gefangene bei euch." Er kam auf Aysha zu und schlug ihre gebundenen Hände in die Höhe.   
"Starke Finger und die Handgelenke einer Frau."  
"Das stimmt. Aber was wollt ihr?"  
"Ich nehme euch eure Last ab, wenn ihr möchtet..."  
"Wieso sollte ich?"   
"Weil einige Meilen weiter die Posten aufgestellt wurden und jeden kontrollieren der mit Gefangenen die Stadt betritt."   
"Auch das noch..." murmelte Daynic leise.  
"Außerdem hättet ihr dann eine Sorge weniger."  
"Und wie wollt ihr an den Wachen vorbei kommen?"  
"Ich habe meine eigenen Wege."  
"Ich soll sie ausliefern. Sie wird im ganzen Land gesucht. Wer sie fängt und wieder verliert wird schwer bestraft."  
"Und was, wenn außer uns beiden niemand davon erfährt? Ist eine Belohnung auf sie ausgesetzt?"  
"Nein."  
"Na also... Ihr werdet nicht bestraft und nicht angehalten. Und ihr bekommt natürlich etwas für sie..."  
"Was bietet ihr mir?"  
"Was euch gefällt, Herr. Mein Wagen ist voll mit schönen Tauschgütern. Kleidung, Waffen oder Geld..."  
"Was werdet ihr mit ihr machen?"  
"Ich werde sie gut behandeln. Der Rest ist meine Angelegenheit...Was ist nun?" Daynic schwang sie aus dem Sattel.  
"Zeigt mir eure Waren!"  
"Folgt mir..." Der Mann ging auf seinen Wagen zu, mit einem Auge immer auf Ayshas Gestalt gerichtet. Sie tuschelten kurz. Nach zwei Minuten kam Daynic mit einem Schwert und einigen anderen kleineren Dingen zurück. Er zog Aysha den Fetzen aus dem Mund.  
"Und ich habe geglaubt du liebst mich. Und nun verkaufst du mich!" "Wer hat hier denn zuerst unseren Eid gebrochen?" Angewidert spuckte Aysha Daynic in das Gesicht. Der Mann hatte sich hinter seinem Wagen verkrochen.  
"Was ist?"   
"Einen Moment noch!" rief Daynic zurück und wischte sich über das Gesicht. Dann zog er Aysha vom Pferd und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
"Habe ich je ´Ich liebe dich´ gesagt?" Er stieg auf und ritt davon. Der kleine Mann hatte die letzten Momente beobachtet und konnte gar nicht verstehen, was er sah.  
"Hat er jetzt seine...nein. Das bilde ich mir nur ein..." dachte er und ging auf Aysha zu. Aysha wusste nicht, ob sie aus Wut oder Trauer weinen sollte. Darum versuchte sie an nichts zu denken und schluckte ihre Tränen herunter. Der Mann nahm ihren Arm.  
"Ich weiß nicht, was hier geschieht, aber ich kann euch leider auch nicht frei lassen. Ich muss auch mein Geld verdienen." Aysha nickte. "Kommt!" Er zog sie neben sich auf den Wagen und fuhr los.  
"Wohin werdet ihr mich bringen?"  
"In das Verließ des Nebels. Dort müsst ihr auf euch aufpassen. Sehr aufpassen. Ich kann euch außer ein wenig Essen nichts mitgeben. Dort werden euch alle Waffen genommen."  
"Ich weiß." murmelte Aysha. "Ich war schon einmal dort..."

Den ganzen nächsten Tag waren die beiden schon geritten. Und diesmal konnte sich auch Gimli dazu durchringen in der Nacht zu reiten. Und nach zwei Tagen und Nächten erreichten sie schließlich die Tore von Minas Tirith. Wie einige andere Wanderer wurden sie von einer Wache angehalten.  
"Willkommen in Minas Tirith. Herr Legolas, Herr Gimli. Wohin möchtet ihr?"  
"Wir möchten mit eurem König sprechen. Es ist sehr dringend." rief Legolas dem Mann durch den Lärm, der von einer Kutsche erzeugt wurde, hinunter. Der Wächter drehte sich um und gab einigen anderen Männern ein Zeichen.  
"Kommt herein. Ich habe jemanden ausgeschickt um eure Ankunft anzukündigen. Nehmt den Weg über den Marktplatz. Dann hinten um die Häuser. Ein kleiner Umweg. Jedoch wesentlich leerer als der Hauptweg zum Palast."  
"Wir danken euch." rief Gimli und verbeugte sich ein wenig. Sofort trabte das Pferd in die Stadt hinein.  
"Der König erwartet euch. Überlasst mir euer Pferd." Hörten sie auf einmal eine hell gekleidete Frau neben sich. Gimli sah zu Legolas. "Warum nicht?" sie stiegen ab und drückten der Frau die Zügel in die Hand. Sie verbeugte sich kurz und führte das Tier zu nahe gelegenen Ställen. Der Zwerg sah sich um.  
"Unsere Ankunft scheint sich ja schnell auszubreiten..." Auf ihrem Weg wurden sie immer wieder von Leuten gegrüßt, von denen sie sogar einige wieder erkannten.  
"Wir sind hier bekannter als das Bier im Auenland..." grummelte Gimli und lief schneller. "Sehr komisches Gefühl..." Bald hatten sie den Palast erreicht und verlangsamten ihren Schritt.  
"Herzlich Will..."   
"Lasst uns durch!" rief Gimli und drängte sich an den Wachen vorüber. Verwirrt sahen die Männer zu dem Zwerg herab, traten schließlich doch zur Seite. Legolas und Gimli gingen langsam in den gewaltigen Thronsaal. Und da erblickten sie ihn auch schon. Aragorn stand an der Seite des großen Raumes und unterhielt sich mit zwei bewaffneten Männern.  
"Elessar!" hallte plötzlich Legolas Stimme in den Wänden wieder. Aragorn drehte sich um. Mit einer Handbewegung schickte er die Männer fort und ging auf seine beiden Freunde zu.  
"Schön euch wieder zu sehen. Was treibt euch hier her? Immer, wenn ich mich umdrehe kommen hier andere Leute herein und erzählen mir, dass irgendetwas Furchtbares passiert sein muss, weil ihr sehr in Eile ward. Eben meinte jemand, Sauron sei zurückgekehrt."  
"Nachrichten breiten sich an deinem Hof sehr schnell aus..." grummelte Gimli und sah sich um.  
"Aber warum seid ihr denn jetzt eigentlich hier?" Er winkte Legolas und Gimli an einen Tisch in der Nähe. "So und jetzt ganz langsam..." Legolas holte kurz Luft und begann zu erzählen...

Auch Aysha hatte eine lange Reise hinter sich. Innerhalb von zwei Tagen hatte der Händler noch drei andere Personen ertauscht. Eine Frau und zwei Männer. Einer von ihnen war ein Mensch. Er trug nur eine Hose und auf seinem Rücken waren die Spuren von Peitschenschlägen zu erkennen. Aysha hatte den Händler gebeten anstatt, dass er ihr etwas zu essen geben würde diesem Mann ein Hemd oder einen Mantel zu geben. Und tatsächlich reichte die Gutherzigkeit des Händlers aus um einen seiner Mäntel abzugeben, wofür der Mann sich mit einem freundlichen "Vielen Dank" bei dem Händler und einem Lächeln bei Aysha bedankte. Der Elb, der noch bei ihnen war schien auch sehr mitgenommen zu sein. Seine Zöpfe ließen sich nur noch erahnen und das Schwert an seiner Seite erzählten Geschichten von unzähligen Kämpfen. Die Frau war mehr in Lumpen als in Kleider gehüllt und doch schien sie mehr zu sein als eine aufgesammelte Bettlerin. Aysha fühlte, dass sie etwas zu verbergen hatte.  
Bald hatten sie das Ziel ihrer Reise erreicht.  
"Runter!" rief der Händler und stieß die vier von seinem Wagen. "Dort entlang!" Sie folgten ihm einen schmalen Weg entlang. Als sie um eine Ecke bogen, konnten sie die großen dunklen Tore des Gefängnisses sehen. Die Elbe wollte davon laufen, doch der Händler war schneller. "Schön hier bleiben!" Plötzlich traten einige Männer hinter den Bäumen hervor. Einer von ihnen kam auf den kleinen Händler zu.


	12. Chapter 12

Langsam öffneten alle ihre Augen. Gandalfs Stimme hallte in der Luft: "Ich habe euch bis an das Meer von Rhûn gebracht. Haltet euch nördlich und überquert den Rotwasser. Weiter im Osten liegt irgendwo eine Stadt. Noch weiter östlich beginnt ein riesiger Wald. Meidet ihn! Lebt wohl!" Sie sahen sich um. Zu ihrer Rechten konnten sie in weiter Ferne das Meer erkennen. Legolas sah zur anderen Seite.  
"Wenn rechts das Meer liegt, liegt links irgendwo der Düsterwald..." murmelte er leise. "Weit entfernt..."  
"Ihr habt gehört, was Gandalf gesagt hat." durchdrang Aragorns Stimme die Stille.  
"Lasst uns nach Norden reiten! Wir müssen sie finden!"

Aysha sah sich um. Der steinerne Raum war sehr klein und besaß nur ein einziges Fenster aus dem man jedoch nur auf die Füße der davor stehenden Wachen schauen konnte. Das schwache Licht fiel auf den Stroh bedeckten Boden.  
Die Heiligelbe schob sich ein wenig Stroh in eine Ecke des Raumes und lehnte sich gegen die kalte Wand. Die anderen taten es ihr entweder gleich oder liefen unruhig auf und ab.  
"Wie lange werden wir hier bleiben müssen?" fragte die junge Frau, die leise in einer Ecke lehnte und sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster hinaus starrte. Aysha reagierte nicht. Es hatte ihr nie gefallen mit vielen anderen zusammen zu sein. Und noch dazu gefangen in einem engen Raum.  
"Ich weiß nicht." antwortete der Mensch nach kurzer Zeit.  
"Sie werden uns jedenfalls nicht Morgen oder Übermorgen einfach so frei lassen." Aysha blieb ruhig. Einmal drehte sie sich zu den anderen um. Und auch diesmal war es die Frau, die die Ruhe in ihrem Inneren brach. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatten sie Augenkontakt.  
"Wer seid ihr? Ihr kommt nicht von hier." Aysha zögerte.  
"Da irrt ihr euch. Ich komme sehr wohl aus dieser Gegend. Ich bin nur lange nicht mehr hier gewesen..."  
"Mein Name ist Lanjaniel." Sie deutete auf die Männer neben sich.  
"Das sind Rangier..." Der Elb nickte kurz.  
"...und Mergon. Nennt uns euren Namen."  
Aysha strich ihre Kapuze zurück und sah Lanjaniel mit festem Blick an. "Mein Name ist Aysha Malandil." Dabei glänzte der gelbe Schimmer, der durch die Narbe über ihrem Auge entstanden war.  
"Und ich bin eine Heiligelbe der Länder von Rhûn." Unbewusst wich Rangier einen Schritt zurück. Er wusste unter welchen Mächten er sich nun befand. Er war einmal darauf hereingefallen. Aysha sah ihn beruhigend an.  
"Keine Angst. Ich habe den Willen meines Volkes in dieser Hinsicht überlistet... Weder Angst noch Tod sollt ihr erleiden. Aber genau deshalb bin ich hier..."  
"Dann seid ihr wie ich!" Lanjaniel stand auf und hielt Aysha ihre Hand entgegen. Diese sah auf und griff danach.  
"Dann werden wir unser Schicksal teilen können..."  
Mergon unterbrach das Gespräch der Heiligelben:  
"Was wird denn nun mit uns geschehen?" Aysha sah zu ihm hinüber.  
"Entweder werden wir als Sklaven verkauft, als Belustigung für die hohen Herren in eine Arena geschickt oder getötet. Sterben werden wir auf jeden Fall."  
"Ihr scheint schon öfter hier gewesen zu sein, wenn ihr euch so gut damit auskennt."  
"Einmal war ich schon hier." Lanjaniel setzte sich Aysha gegenüber und hörte zu.  
"Vor einer langen Zeit. Ich wurde frei gekauft. Das Problem ist, der der mich damals befreit hat, hat mich dieses mal hierher gebracht..."  
Mergon sagte nichts. Und auch die anderen beiden blieben stumm. Bald war Mergon eingeschlafen und Rangier hatte sich in die Nacht hinaus geträumt.  
Nur Lanjaniel war noch hellwach. Nach etwa zwei Stunden kam sie leise auf Aysha zu und setzte sich zu ihr. Sie sahen sich lange an. Doch niemand sagte ein Wort. Aysha dachte an das, was geschehen war, seit sie diesen Ort vor vielen Jahren verlassen hatte.  
Sie sehnte sich nach dem weichen Holz ihres Bogens, der sie vor so vielen Gefahren bewahrt hatte.  
Sie sehnte sich nach dem Griff ihres Schwertes, das so viele Angreifer niedergestreckt hatte.  
Und sie sehnte sich nach ihren Freunden. Nach Aragorn, Gimli, den Halblingen und vor allem nach Legolas.  
"Wo wird er wohl im Moment sein?" dachte Aysha bei sich. "Hoffentlich suchen sie nicht nach mir, denn dann begeben sie sich in zu große Gefahr..."  
"An einem Ort, der sicherer ist als dieser hier." hallte plötzlich Lanjaniels Stimme durch den Raum. Aysha schien nicht sehr überrascht davon zu sein.  
"Das hoffe ich sehr..." Und in diesem Moment huschte ein erstes kleines Lächeln über Ayshas Lippen, das sich sofort auf Lanjaniel übertrug...

Sie ritten an Bergen und Tälern vorüber und am Abend suchten sie sich einen sicheren Ort zum Schlafen.  
Aragorn machte ein kleines, knisterndes Feuer, das sie wärmte. Merry durchbrach die Stille: "Was sollen wir eigentlich machen, wenn wir diese komische Stadt gefunden haben? Oder den Wald? Oder sonst was? Wie können nicht einfach so in eine bis oben hin bewachte Stadt reiten, sagen, dass wir eine Gefangene befreien wollen und dann einfach so wieder gehen."  
Aragorn schmunzelte. "Natürlich gehen wir nicht ´einfach so in eine bis oben hin bewachte Stadt´. Wenn wir die Grenzen erreicht haben sollten ein oder zwei von uns die Lage auskundschaften. Unerkannt natürlich! Dann sehen wir weiter."  
Die Stunden verstrichen und die Zeit wollte einfach nicht schneller laufen. Aragorn gesellte sich zu Legolas, der wie jeden Abend regungslos an irgendeinen Baum gelehnt stand und zum Himmel hinaufstarrte. Hinter seinem Rücken erklang das Geräusch der schlafenden Hobbits.  
"Legolas?" fragte Aragorn leise und wartete die Reaktion des Elben ab. "Können wir reden?"  
Legolas nickte kurz, drehte sich aber nicht um.   
"Wieso bist du so schweigsam geworden? Du sprichst nicht einmal mehr mit Gimli, wenn er dich fragt."  
"Erinnere dich an deine Zeit als Streicher. Du warst damals auch nicht mehr als ich im Moment..."  
"Du wirst immer mehr sein als ein einfacher Waldläufer, Thranduils Sohn." Eine lange Pause folgte. Nun sah auch Aragorn zu den Sternen hinauf.  
"Du vermisst sie sehr."  
Der Elb antwortete nicht.  
"Ich will auch nicht, dass solche Dinge geschehen. Doch sie geschehen. In manchen Zeiten war sie das einzige, was mich noch vor der Angst zu verlieren bewahrt hat."  
Legolas sah vorsichtig zu Aragorn hinüber, der Gedanken versunken geradeaus blickte.  
"Ich habe ihr einmal ein Versprechen gegeben. Ich habe geschworen sie zu beschützen, bis ihre Seele diese Welt verlässt. Ich habe sie nie im Stich gelassen. Und ich werde es auch jetzt nicht tun. Sie ist sehr merkwürdig..."  
"Sie ist oft eine gute Freundin. Aber noch öfter ist sie die geheimnisvolle Unbekannte, die als Schatten durch diese Welt zieht... Und sie hat die Augen von zwei grellen Sternen, deren Blick niemand lange standhalten kann..."   
Aragorn nickte.  
"Sie hat nie von sich erzählt. Was wissen wir denn schon von ihr? Genau betrachtet wissen wir gar nichts. Ich möchte wissen, wo sie gerade ist..."  
Legolas lächelte.  
"Vielleicht denkt sie in diesem Moment an uns. Vielleicht schickt sie uns einen Stern, um uns daran zu erinnern, dass es immer ein, wenn auch sehr kleines Licht, in der Dunkelheit gibt..."  
"Werden wir sie finden, Legolas?"   
"Darf ein König sein Versprechen brechen? Du wolltest sie beschützen hast du gesagt. Und um sie zu beschützen musst du sie finden..."


	13. Chapter 13

Ein Schlüssel knackte im eisernen Schloss der Zellentür. Ein dunkel gekleideter Mann trat ein und warf den Gefangenen einen Beutel mit Essen vor die Füße.  
"In wenigen Stunden werdet ihr hinausgelassen. Dann werden wir sehen, ob man euch in die Sklaverei verkauft, oder als Krieger kämpfen lassen wird." sagte der Mann langsam. "Ich muss wissen mit welchen Waffen ihr nachher geprüft werden wollt."  
"Schwert..." grummelten Lanjaniel und Rangier fast gleichzeitig. Mergon stand auf.   
"Ich ebenfalls. Mit dem Schwert, das euch den Kopf abschlagen wird!"  
Aysha zog ihn auf den Boden zurück.   
"Und du da?" fragte der Mann Aysha.  
"Ich will mit dem Bogen kämpfen, den ihr mir genommen habt!" Der Wächter richtete sein Schwert auf die Heiligelbe. Sie rührte sich nicht. "Keine Angst, wie? Nun ja, man soll schließlich dafür sorgen, dass der letzte Wunsch erfüllt wird. Mal sehen was sich da machen lässt..." Dann schlug der Mann die Tür hinter sich zu.  
"Warum tust du so etwas?" fragte Lanjaniel Aysha kurze Zeit später. "Das wird dir nicht gerade einen besseren Ruf verschaffen."  
"Ruf? Falls du mal einen hattest, ist er spätestens hier verloren."  
"Bist du so von dir überzeugt, dass du dir deines Sieges bereits sicher bist?"  
"Ich versuche das Beste daraus zu machen."  
"Es ist sehr töricht große Worte von sich zu geben!"  
"Doch große Worte können auch viel verändern!"  
"Lass uns lieber ruhig bleiben." bemerkte Lanjaniel schließlich. "Das bringt uns auch nicht hier raus."  
Aysha nickte. Plötzlich klopfte es.  
"Das hier jemand anklopft, ist ja was ganz neues..." grummelte Mergon und stand auf. "Ja?"  
Ein kleiner, hagerer, ängstlich aussehender Mann trat ein. "Hi...Hier...sind euere Wa...Wa...Waf...Waffffff..."   
"Waffen?" Mergon ging einen Schritt auf den Mann zu. Dieser warf schnell einen riesigen Lederbeutel auf den Boden, dann lief er panisch aus der Gefängniszelle.  
"Was war das denn?" fragte Lanjaniel langsam.  
"Ist doch egal..." rief Rangier. "Wir haben unsere Waffen. Was wollen wir mehr?" Er ging auf den Beutel zu und wickelte die schweren Klingen aus. Dann suchte er sich eines der Schwerter heraus und warf die restlichen zu Lanjaniel hinüber.  
Als er nach Ayshas Bogen greifen wollte, stand die Heiligelbe jedoch schon neben ihm und funkelte ihn an.   
"Liegen lassen!"  
"Wenn du meinst..." Rangier kehrte Aysha den Rücken zu. Die Heiligelbe strich mit ihrer Hand über das Holz ihres Bogens. Mit der anderen Hand zog sie ihren Köcher zu sich heran.  
Im selben Moment wurde die Tür aufgeschlagen.  
"Mitkommen!" schrie eine tiefe Stimme in das Verließ hinein.  
Lanjaniel sah in die Runde. Dann folgte sie dem Wächter. Die anderen schlossen sich ihr an.   
Auf dem Gang hatten sich schon viele Gefangene versammelt. Jeder von ihnen trug mindestens eine Waffe bei sich. Doch ein Angriff wäre trotzdem sinnlos gewesen. Die Wächter waren zu zahlreich. Doch daran dachte Aysha im Moment gar nicht erst. Einige Zellentüren entfernt wurden ebenfalls Gefangene auf den Gang geführt.  
Elben, Menschen und sogar ein Zwerg, der jedoch rasch in der Menge unterging...

Zur Mittagstunde hatte sie den Fuß der Berge erreicht und suchten sich einen Weg durch eine feuchte und kalte Schlucht, die sich durch den gesamten Berg schlängelte.   
"Moment!" rief Merry plötzlich. "Woher sollen wir eigentlich wissen, dass Aysha da in dieser... komischen Stadt ist?"  
Alle hielten an und starrten zu dem Halbling hinüber. "War ja nur so ´ne Frage..."  
"Nein, der Hobbit hat Recht!" warf Gimli plötzlich ein. "Wer sagt uns, dass sie hier ist? Sie könnte genauso gut in Mordor, im Auenland oder in Bruchtal sein!"  
Aragorn hörte nicht auf den Zwerg und trottete langsam weiter. "Gandalf hat uns hierher geschickt. Und er hat sich bis jetzt nie geirrt, wenn es um den Weg ging. Kommt weiter und wartet nicht darauf, dass sie gleich neben euch steht und wir wieder zurück können!"  
Von dem Zeitpunkt an hielten sich die beiden Hobbits ein großes Stück hinter den anderen.  
"Merry?" fragte Pippin seinen Freund einige Minuten später.  
"Mmmhhh?"  
"Wie sehr magst du sie? Ich find´ ja, dass sie vollllll nett ist."  
Merry drehte sich vorsichtig um.  
"Jetzt sag´ nicht, du bist in sie ver..."  
"Red´ keinen Quatsch! Naja...vielleicht ´n bisschen..."  
"Alles klar, Kumpel! Irgendwie versteh´ ich das ja auch. Aber zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Da vorne reitet nämlich so ein großer Elb. Auf dem weißen Pferd. Nicht zu übersehen. Der hat nämlich auch was dazu zu sagen..."  
"Aber da war doch was mit diesem Heiligelben-Kram... Wie war das noch? Erst wirst VERFÜHRT und danach ABGEFÜHRT."  
"Freu dich, dass du kein gut aussehender, starker und intelligenter Elb bist."  
Pippin sah es schon vor sich: Er, Aysha die Ketten von den Händen reißend und Daynic ein Schwert zwischen die Rippen rammend, in einem tiefen düsterem Keller, in den sich keiner seiner Gefährten getraut hatte.  
Und in den zahlreichen Nächten, die ihnen auf ihrer Reise bevorstanden, schwebten Pippins Gedanken immer weiter von der Wirklichkeit davon...

Die Gefangenen drängten sich immer weiter in den langen Gang hinein. Aysha wusste nicht genau, was sie erwartete.  
Nach einiger Zeit erblickten sie ein Licht am Ende der dunklen Gänge. Nervös kratzte die Heiligelbe an ihrem Bogen. Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, da wurden sie ins Freie geschoben. Aysha blieb stehen und sah sich um.  
Sie befand sich auf einer riesigen, gepflasterten Ebene. Eine steinerne Mauer trennte die Gefangenen von der Freiheit. Alle zehn Fuß stand ein schwer bewaffneter Wächter. Keiner von ihnen hätte einen Gefangenen lebendig fliehen lassen.  
Hinter den Wächtern schoben sich manchmal die Spitzen einiger Berge hervor.  
Zu Ayshas Linken erhob sich das riesige Verließ des Nebels.  
Plötzlich knallte sie gegen Lanjaniel, die genau wie sie selbst interessiert um sich sah.  
"Was soll das hier werden?" fragte Lanjaniel leise und ließ ihren Blick über die hohen Mauern wandern.   
"Dort!" schrie jemand hinter ihnen und zeigte nach links.  
Plötzlich verschoben sich die Mauern links von ihnen und einige riesige Tribünen kamen zum Vorschein. In den Reihen saßen Männer und Frauen. Heiligelben und Menschen. Und... Orks?  
Aysha traute ihren Augen kaum. Doch unter der Zuschauerschar drängten sich tatsächlich Orks auf ihre Plätze.  
Hinter Ayshas Rücken hallte eine leise Stimme, die versuchte die Gefangenen anzuschreien:  
"Ihr werdet gleich in Gruppen gegen einigen von unseren Männern antreten. Der Zufall entscheidet, welche zwanzig von euch das sein werden. Also: Betteln und Flehen ist sinnlos! Gekämpft wird bis zum Tod! Noch irgendwelche Fragen? Dann können wir ja anfangen!"

Die fünf Gestalten hatten die Schlucht hinter sich gelassen und ritten weiter auf den Rand der Stadt zu. Ihr Weg führte sie durch ein kleines Waldstück.  
Der wirklich tiefe Wald erstreckte sich zu ihrer Rechten. Doch kein Tierlaut drang an ihr Ohr.  
"Vollkommen ausgestorben alles hier..." murmelte Gimli und begann aufgeregt auf dem Mundstück seiner Pfeife herum zu kauen, die er einige Momente vorher aus seiner Tasche herausgezogen hatte.  
Plötzlich blieb Aragorn stehen. Er lauschte eine Sekunde. Dann sah er angestrengt in eine Richtung. Auch Legolas hielt den Atem an.  
"Schnell!" rief der Elb und sprang vom Pferd. "In Deckung!"  
Auch Aragorn sprang ab und führte sein und das Pferd der Hobbits in den Wald hinein.  
Legolas wartete kurz. Für einen Augenblick fühlte er sich von irgendetwas angezogen, das immer näher auf sie zukam.  
"Legolas! Gimli!" zischte Aragorn ihm zu. "Kommt!"  
Der Elb rührte sich nicht.  
Erst als Gimli ihm seinen Fuß gegen den Rücken rammte löste er sich aus seiner Starre.  
Schnell lief er mit dem Zwerg und seinem Pferd in Richtung der anderen.  
"Danke, Gimli!" flüsterte er. "Ohne dich wäre ich wahrscheinlich ewig dort stehen geblieben."  
"Leise!" krächzte Merry. "Da kommt jemand!"  
"Meine..." Doch Aragorn hielt Gimli den Mund zu. Stumm zeigte der Zwerg auf die Straße. Seine Pfeife war ihm aus dem Mund gefallen und auf den harten Steinen zerbrochen. Legolas schlich einige Schritte vorwärts.  
"Es sind Reiter. Vier oder fünf..." Dann warf sich der Elb zu Boden. Da kamen sie auch schon angaloppiert. Vier schwer bewaffnete Männer mit gold glänzenden Helmen.  
"Halt!" rief einer der vier und seine Mitreiter hielten an. Der Elb schwang sich aus dem Sattel und landete vor Gimlis Pfeife. Er hob die Einzelteile auf und sah sie sich genauer an.  
"Was haben wir denn hier? Eine Zwergenpfeife, gestopft und noch brennend? Und wo ist der dazugehörende Herr, der sie verloren hat?" Er winkte die Reiter zu sich und sah sich um. Für einen Moment kniff er die Augen zusammen. Dann ging er zielstrebig auf Aragorn und die anderen zu. Mit jedem Moment kam er einen Schritt näher. Und die Momente verstrichen...


	14. Chapter 14

Der Krieger hatte sich 20 der Gefangenen herausgesucht. Wie er dabei vorgegangen war wusste niemand.  
Unter ihnen waren auch Aysha und Rangier. Mit einigen letzten Worten und Blicken verabschiedeten sich die beiden von Lanjaniel und Mergon, die mit den restlichen Gefangenen in die Kerker zurück geschickt wurden.  
"Und jetzt?" fragte Rangier leise zu Aysha hinüber.  
"Abwarten..."  
Die Zuschauer wurden unruhig. Laute Rufe hallten über den Platz.   
Ein Geräusch ließ die Gefangenen zusammen zucken. Hinter ihnen wurde ein riesiges Tor geöffnet und etwa ein Duzend, mit Bogen und Schwert bewaffneten, Krieger traten daraus hervor. Sie stellten sich in einer Reihe auf und machten sich zum Kampf bereit.  
Einige Sklaven schafften noch ein paar große Baumstämme und Steine in die Arena. Dann wurde das Tor wieder geschlossen.  
Die Angreifer zogen ihre Schwerter und spannten ihre Bögen. Da erklang eine laute Stimme und sofort verstummte die gesamte Zuschauerschar:  
"Willkommen, liebe Freunde! Heute möchten wir ihnen wieder einen unserer großen Kämpfe präsentieren. Zwanzig unserer Gefangenen treten wie immer gegen dreizehn unserer besten Männer an. Gekämpft wird bis zum Tod. Sollte einer der Gefangenen diesen Kampf überstehen so wird er in drei Tagen ein weiteres Mal in dieser Arena zu sehen sein. Dann kann auf ihn gewettet werden."  
Ein Wächter trat vor und zog einen der Gefangenen aus der Reihe hervor.  
"Dieser hier hat bereits zwei Kämpfe überlebt. Wird er wieder gewinnen? Setzten sie und gewinnen sie..."  
"Ein nettes, kleines Spiel..." murmelte Rangier und sah Aysha an. "Viel Glück!"  
"Ebenfalls..."  
"Ich hoffe, es wird ihnen Freude bereiten. Uuuuuund... los!"  
Beim Verklingen des letzten Lautes stürmten die Angreifer auf die Gefangenen zu.   
Ayshas Pfeil war der ersten, der auf einen der Männer zu zischte. Doch er verfehlte sein Ziel. Die zitternde Hand der Heiligelbe war nicht mehr fähig ihren Bogen zu halten. Plötzlich raste eine silberne Klinge auf ihr Gesicht zu.

Sie kamen immer näher. Leise gab Aragorn den anderen ein Zeichen und zog sein Schwert. Legolas spannte lautlos seinen Bogen. Gimli flüsterte: "Sollen wir nicht einfach erst einmal mit ihnen reden?"  
"Nein..." sagte Aragorn. "Ich habe eine Idee. JETZT!"  
Und sofort stürmten sie auf die Elben zu.

Aysha konnte sich im letzten Augenblick zur Seite werfen. Das Schwert knallte zu Boden. Genau neben ihrem Kopf prallte es auf.  
Die Heiligelbe wollte nach ihrem Bogen greifen, doch der Krieger hatte seinen Fuß darauf gestellt und gab ihn nicht fei.   
Aysha stand hastig auf und lief aus der Sichtweite des Mannes. Schnell sah sie sich um. Dann rannte sie hinter einen der Baumstämme. Sie spähte über das Holz hinweg und beobachtete den Tod zweier Gefangener.  
Plötzlich traf sie etwas am Rücken.

"Halt! Was?" rief der Anführer, als Aragorn auf ihn zueilte. Die anderen zogen ihre Schwerter und griffen Gimli und die Hobbits an. Legolas schoss aus einiger Entfernung einen Pfeil ab, der an Merrys Kopf vorbei sauste und den Reiter genau in sein Herz traf.  
"Gut gemacht!" rief der Hobbit zurück. Legolas zog seine Messer und half Pippin, der sich alleine gegen einen der Reiter gestellt hatte.  
Einer der Angreifer verletzte Gimli, der daraufhin taumelte und rückwärts zu Boden fiel. Der Mann hob sein Schwert über den Kopf des Zwerges.

Aysha klammerte sich an das Holz vor ihr.   
"Aysha!" hörte sie plötzlich Rangiers Stimme nah hinter sich und sie zog ihn zu sich heran.  
"Danke!"  
Im nächsten Moment wurde der Stamm von einer riesigen Axt zerschlagen. Aysha schrie kurz auf, dann packte sie ein großes Holstück und schlug damit auf den Angreifer ein. Rangier war in die andere Richtung davon gelaufen.  
Die Heiligelbe rannte an dem verdutzten Krieger vorüber, zog einer der letzten Pfeile aus ihrem Köcher und stach ihn dem Mann in die Schulter. Er schrie auf und sofort ging ein lautstarkes Raunen durch die Reihen der Zuschauer.  
Doch hinter Ayshas Rücken holte der Getroffene zum letzten Schlag aus.

Plötzlich stach ein Pfeil in die Brust des Elben und er fiel zu Boden. Gimli stand auf und sah zu Aragorn, der sich mit dem Anführer den schwersten Gegner ausgesucht hatte. Doch er drängte ihn so weit zurück, dass Gimli ihm einen endgültigen Schlag in den Rücken versetzen konnte. Und somit sank der letzte der Reiter zu Boden.

Aysha zog noch einen ihrer Pfeile und schlug ihn in seine andere Schulter. Das Schwert des Kriegers stockte nur wenige Zentimeter vor Ayshas Gesicht und der Mann brach zusammen.  
Laute Rufe drangen zu Aysha hinab. Plötzlich wurde sie von einer Pfeilspitze an ihrer Hand getroffen. Sie zuckte zusammen und betrachtete den Pfeil, der ihren Handrücken durchbohrt hatte.  
Unter Schmerzen zog sie ihn langsam heraus. Dann drehte sie sich um und sah, die der Schütze sein Schwert zog und auf sie zukam.

"Und nun?" fragte Gimli, nachdem er seine Wunde verbunden hatte. Aragorn zog einen der Reiter auf die Beine und nahm ihm seinen Mantel ab, den er sich dann selbst um die Schultern warf.  
"So gelangen wir in die Stadt..." sagte er. "Hier!"  
Er warf Legolas einen weiteren Mantel zu.  
"Und wir?" fragten Gimli und die Hobbits gleichzeitig. "Glaubt ihr, dass die da in der Stadt so dämlich sind und uns glauben, dass wir Heiligelben sind?" sagte der Zwerg und sah zu den Hobbits.  
Aragorn warf den dreien einen Strick zu.  
"Ihr seid unsere Gefangenen!"  
Die drei sahen sich an. Gimli und Merry protestierten:  
"Uns kann man doch nicht einfach an einem Seil hinter sich her ziehen!" "So verzweifelt sind wir noch nicht! Am Ende werden wir von irgendwem mitgenommen und dürfen seinen Hof fegen! Nein, danke!"  
Nur Pippin war schon dabei sich in das Seil ein zu wickeln, denn wer wusste schon, ob er Aysha nicht vielleicht auf diesem Weg begegnen würde...

Aysha hatte gehofft es nicht tun zu müssen, aber ihr blieb keine andere Möglichkeit mehr. Wie aus dem Nichts zog sie ein langes, schimmerndes Schwert aus der Luft um sie herum.  
Die Rufe der Zuschauer verstummten.  
Aysha lief es kalt den Rücken herunter, als sie die Klinge zu sich zog und sich ihr Gesicht in dem glänzenden Metall spiegelte.  
Hinter und neben sich hörte sie Aufschreie der noch übrig gebliebenen Gefangenen.  
Plötzlich kam einer der Krieger von hinten auf sie zu, schlug mit dem Schwert nach ihr und drückte sie zu Boden. Sie konnte seine Klinge zur Seite schlagen, doch er war schneller. Die Schwerter knallten gegeneinander und diesmal waren sie nur wenige Zentimeter von Ayshas Gesicht entfernt.

Gimli und Merry sahen es schließlich doch ein und ließen sich verschnüren. Legolas und Aragorn trugen nun die Kleidung der Reiter und deren Schwerter.  
"Was machen wir mit unseren Waffen?" fragte Gimli und beäugte seine Axt.  
"Wir befestigen sie an den Pferden." meinte Aragorn und nahm Gimli, Merry und Pippin ihre Waffen ab.  
"Wenn sie kaputt geht, will ich eine neue!" rief der Zwerg schnell.  
"Ich passe schon auf...Leider darf ich mein Schwert auch nicht mit mir führen..." Aragorn schnallte sein Schwert zu Gimlis Axt.   
Legolas war sehr froh darüber seinen Bogen behalten zu dürfen, denn er war für ihn nun wichtiger als alles, was er je besessen hatte. Fast alles...

Das Schwert näherte sich immer weiter. Langsam konnten Ayshas Hände keine Kraft mehr aufbringen. Sie würde an ihrer eigenen Klinge sterben müssen.   
Die Heiligelbe sah sich ein letztes Mal, wie sie dachte um. Und plötzlich entdeckte sie ihn auf den Zuschauerbänken. Daynic!  
Er starrte zu ihr hinab. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde spielte sich alles vor Ayshas Augen ein zweites Mal ab.   
Haus...Daynic...Kampf...Narben...verlassen...Bruchtal...Wille...Legolas!  
Sicher suchte er nach ihr. Sie durfte nicht sterben!

Den größten Teil des Weges ritten Gimli, Pippin und Merry auf den Rücken der Pferde. Bevor sie die Stadtmauern erreichten, mussten sie jedoch zu Fuß weiter gehen.  
Alle Leute, die sie auf ihrem Weg trafen schienen sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen.  
"Das funktioniert ja tatsächlich..." grummelte Gimli und trottete weiter. Da zog Legolas kurz an Gimlis Fesseln.  
"Weiter!"  
"Haha...Sehr witzig, Herr Elb. Das kriegst du noch zurück!"

Daynic zitterte. Neben ihm saß ein Vorgesetzter seines Ordens und beobachtete den Kampf.  
"Die Frau scheint sehr geschickt zu sein, meint ihr nicht?"  
"Wie? Ja...ja..."  
Nach außen hin war Daynic ruhig. Doch in seinem Inneren tobte die Unruhe. Warum hatte er Aysha das angetan?  
Sie liebte ihn doch! Oder nicht? Nein!  
Daynic kehrte zu sich zurück und feuerte einen der Krieger an...

Mir jeder Sekunde gaben Ayshas Arme mehr nach. Doch der Gedanke an ihre Freunde stärkte sie.  
Mit einem Schrei der Verzweiflung stieß sie ihren Gegner von sich und streckte ihn mit einigen Schlägen nieder.   
Dann rannte sie auf die nächsten zu uns tötete auch diese.  
Den Zuschauern stockte der Atem.  
Der sonst so zierlichen Heiligelbe liefen Blut, Schweiß und Dreck über das Gesicht. Da bemerkte sie, dass keiner der Gefangenen noch am Leben war.  
Sie war allein. Und niemand konnte ihr zur Seite stehen. Niemand...

Die fünf waren bis an die Stadtmauern vorgedrungen und folgten dem Weg bis zu einem großen Tor, das in die Stadt führte.  
Vor dem Eingang wurden sie angehalten.  
"Wo wollt ihr hin?" fragte ein prächtig gekleideter Mann und sah zu Legolas und Aragorn hinauf.  
"Wir kommen aus dem Westen." begann der Elb. "Wir sollen diese drei Gefangenen ausliefern."  
"Genehmigung?"  
Aragorn sah zu Legolas hinüber.  
""Wir...wir wurden überfallen. Man hat uns alle unsere Wertschätze genommen. Man ist nie sicher in diesen Wäldern, versteht ihr? Es kann sein, dass diese Betrüger bald hier auftauchen. Vier waren es. Merkwürdige Leute..."  
"Hört sich glaubwürdig an. Wir werden jetzt noch ein wenig mehr Acht auf Reisende geben. Ich danke euch. Ihr könnt passieren."  
Der Wächter zog etwas aus seiner Manteltasche und gab es Aragorn.  
"Ohne Genehmigung wird man euch nirgends einlassen. Nehmt es mit euch. Es wir ein Ersatz für die fehlenden Papiere sein."  
"Eine Kugel an einem Band? Ist es überhaupt sicher so etwas herzustellen und zu verteilen? Es muss doch sehr einfach sein es nach zu machen, oder nicht?"  
"Es gibt nur etwa 30 Stück davon. Und so leicht sind sie nicht nach zu machen. Seht ihr das Wappen auf der Kugel? Schwer zu fälschen. Aber ich will euch nicht weiter aufhalten und meine Arbeit tut sich leider auch nicht von allein. Kommt doch hier vorbei, wenn euer Auftrag erfüllt ist, vielleicht haben wir dann ein wenig mehr Zeit."  
"Wir werden es versuchen..." sagte Aragorn zum Schluss. "Auf Wiedersehen."


	15. Chapter 15

Einer der letzten wenigen lief mit erhobenem Schwert auf Aysha zu. Sie bemerkte ihn zu spät. Er holte zum Schlag aus. Die Heiligelbe drehte sich um und schrie auf.  
Die Klinge schnellte auf sie zu. Plötzlich sanken seine Hände zurück und Rangier tauchte hinter ihm auch. Aysha zitterte noch mehr, als sie in seine Augen sah.  
Rangier hatte dem Angreifer mit dem Rest seiner Kraft ein Messer in den Rücken gerammt. Dann verschwand langsam das Leben aus Rangiers Augen. Doch er lächelte.  
Aysha kniete neben ihm nieder. Hastig zog sie ihn hinter einige Steine.  
"Wenn du mir mein Leben rettest, will ich, dass auch du lebst!" flüsterte Aysha und hob seinen Kopf an.  
"Versuche es nicht. Meine Zeit ist vorüber. Lass mich gehen..." Er hustete. Dann nahm er Ayshas verletzte Hand. Aber sie verzog keine Miene.  
"Nimm meinen Platz hier ein...Ich war mir nicht sicher, doch es ist wahr..."  
"Was? Was ist wahr?"  
Er zeigte auf eine winzige Inschrift an einem kleinen Armband, das er trug.  
"Nein..."murmelte Aysha. "Du bist es nicht...Du bist nicht mein...Bruder..."  
"Doch das bin ich...Du wirst die letzte sein. Die letzte der Malandil, Aysha..."  
Dann starrten seine Augen ins Leere. Vorsichtig ließ Aysha ihn zu Boden sinken. Sie nahm ihm das Armband ab und streifte es über ihr Handgelenk an dem ein ähnliches Band hing.  
Dann hatte sie wirklich ihren Bruder sterben sehen.  
Sie. Die letzte der Malandil.

Sie ritten immer tiefer in die Stadt hinein. Und sie waren nicht die einzigen, die Gefangene hier her brachten. Überall schlichen kleine Gruppen durch die überfüllten Straßen.  
"Hier muss es mehr Gefangene und Sklaven als Einwohner geben..." murmelte Merry und sah sich unbemerkt um.  
Sie folgten der Menge und erreichten bald eine dunkle Seitenstraße. An den Häuserreihen standen einige Händler und schienen mit dem Sklavenhandel ihr Geld zu verdienen.  
"Ihr werdet uns doch nicht hier lassen, oder?" flüsterte Pippin ängstlich.  
"Natürlich nicht..." antwortete Aragorn leise und zog die beiden Hobbits näher zu sich heran. "Wir sollten versuchen hier etwas über Aysha zu erfahren...Vielleicht hat sie jemand gesehen..."  
"Ich finde..." begann Gimli. "Ihr dürftet uns sogar verkaufen. Unter der Bedingung, dass ihr uns so schnell wie möglich wieder befreit und mir einen Krug Bier spendiert! Wenigstens müssten wir dann nicht mehr hinter zwei Pferden herlaufen..."  
Aragorn betrachtete die Händler. Einer von ihnen war dabei einen seiner Sklaven mit einer Peitsche zu schlagen. Und Aragorn konnte nicht eingreifen.  
"Aragorn?" Merry tickte ihn an. "Hast du gehört?"  
"Ja, ja... Aber diese Möglichkeit ziehen wir nur in Betracht, wenn uns nichts anderes mehr übrig bleibt. Wie siehst du das, Legolas? Legolas?"  
Die vier sahen sich um. Der Elb war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt...

Aysha öffnete ihre Augen. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie sich befand.   
"Daynic...gefangen...Arena..." dachte sie. Der Kampf! Er war noch nicht vorüber.  
Sie stand auf, nahm ihr Schwert und rannte auf den letzten Krieger zu, der die ganze Zeit nach ihr gesucht hatte.  
Als er sich umdrehte holte Aysha aus und schlug ihm mit einem Entsetzensschrei den Kopf von den Schultern.

Legolas hatte Aragorn gehört, doch er antwortete nicht. Kurz sah er sich um. Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Gesprächspartner, einem kleinen Mann mit einem Pferdewagen, zu:  
"Kaufen, verkaufen, vollkommen egal!" begann dieser auf den Elben einzureden.  
"Ich will hier weder kaufen, noch verkaufen. Ich will eine Auskunft!"  
"Auskunft kostet extra..."  
"Hört erst, was ich wissen will. Wenn ihr etwas darüber wisst, lässt sich über eine Bezahlung reden..."  
Der Mann überlegte.  
"In Ordnung. Raus damit!"  
"Habt ihr eine Frau gesehen? Mit einem dunklen Mantel und vier Narben im Gesicht?"  
"Vielleicht habe ich das...vielleicht habe ich das auch nicht..."  
Sofort drückte Legolas ihm ein blankes Goldstück in die Hand.  
"Ich glaube ich habe sie gesehen. Ich kann mich nur leider nicht mehr erinnern wo..."  
Ein zweites Goldstück klirrte auf das erste.  
"Ah ja, jetzt erinnere ich mich. Ich habe sie weg gebracht... Nur ich weiß nicht mehr wohin..."  
Ein drittes Goldstück.   
"Wohin?"  
"Das kann ich euch nicht sagen, mein Herr. Ich mache auch nur meine Arbeit. Wenn ich es euch sage, könnte selbst hunderte solcher Goldstücke mich nicht retten."  
"Wohin?"  
Der Händler witterte seine Chance.  
"Gebt mir den ganzen Beutel und ich glaube, ich kann darüber hinweg sehen..."  
Legolas hielt ihm das Geld vor die Nase.  
"Nehmt es! Und jetzt: WOHIN?"  
"Zu den schwarzen Klippen. Dort gibt es eine...Ruine! Ein Gefängnis, oder so..."  
Gierig öffnete er den Beutel. Legolas würdigte ihn keines Blickes und ging schnell zu den anderen zurück.

Die Zuschauer jubelten. Noch nie wurde dieser Kampf von einer Frau gewonnen.  
"Wir haben eine Siegerin!" schallte die Stimme durch die Arena. "Sie wird in drei Tagen erneut kämpfen..."  
Aysha wurde von einem Sklaven gepackt und zurückgeführt.  
Auf ihrem Weg kamen sie an Rangiers Leiche vorbei, die gerade in eine riesige Kiste geschafft wurde.  
Ayshas Blick traf den von Daynic, der klatschend in den Zuschauerreihen saß. Dann verloren sie sich.  
Die Heiligelbe wurde durch die Tür gestoßen und stand nun wieder in den dunklen Gängen des Gefängnisses.  
Sie fühlte sich nicht wie eine Siegerin. Doch sie war froh darüber, überhaupt noch am Leben zu sein, auch, wenn sie ein anderes Leben aufgeben musste.

"Da bist du ja!" prustete Gimli los. Legolas hielt ihm den Mund zu.  
"Einer der Händler hat sie gesehen."  
"Wo ist sie?" fragte Aragorn und führte sie an die Seite.  
"In einem Gefängnis an den schwarzen Klippen, meinte er. Ich weiß nicht, ob man den Händlern hier trauen kann. Aber einen Versuch ist es auf jeden Fall wert."  
Die anderen stimmten zu. Was hatten sie schon zu verlieren?

Vor ihr wurde die Kerkertür aufgesperrt und sie wurde hineingestoßen. Unsanft landete sie auf den harten Steinen.  
Lanjaniel und Mergon halfen ihr auf.  
"Was ist geschehen? Wo ist Rangier?" hastete Mergon.  
Aysha schnappte nach Luft:  
"Er ist tot." Sie ließ sich auf den Boden fallen. "Ich soll wieder kämpfen. Bis ich sterbe!"  
Mergon lächelte.  
"Vielleicht hast du in deinem Leben zu wenig erlebt und getan und nun fordert das Schicksal dich heraus."  
"Dann muss sich mein Schicksal aber sehr geirrt haben."  
Mergon und Lanjaniel wurden neugieriger.  
Und so begann Aysha ihnen die gesamte Geschichte zu erzählen. Von Frodo und dem Ring und von allem, was sie erlebt hatte...

Legolas und Aragorn streiften nun ein weiteres Mal mit ihren "Gefangenen" durch die engen Gassen. Nach einigen Minuten hatten sie den Marktplatz der Stadt erreicht.   
Aragorn lief zu einigen Ständen und kaufte ihnen etwas zu essen.  
"Lasst uns hier verschwinden." grummelte Gimli. "Irgendwo hin, wo ich in Ruhe essen kann..."

Daynic hatte die Arena gemeinsam mit seinem Begleiter verlassen. Abwesend starrte er ins Leere.  
"Kommt!" der Vorgesetzte seines Ordens bestieg sein Pferd. "Hört ihr nicht?"  
Daynic erwachte.  
"Ich...was...ja ich höre euch..."  
"Ich kenne euch lange genug um zu wissen, dass mit euch etwas nicht stimmt. Das kommt bestimmt von der Kleinen eben in der Arena!" lachte der Mann von seinem Pferd hinunter.  
Daynic sah zu ihm hinauf und versuchte ebenfalls zu lachen, doch es gelang ihm nicht.  
"Ja, eine unmögliche Vorstellung, nicht wahr? Wegen der Kleinen in der Arena..."

"Es muss sehr aufregend gewesen sein." sagte Mergon als Aysha zu ende erzählt hatte.  
"Vielleicht...Aber jetzt sitzen wir hier. In einem dunklen Verließ. Irgendwo in der Mitte vom Nirgendwo..."  
Niemand erwiderte etwas. Über dem der Rand der Gitterstäbe glänzte der letzte Schein der untergehenden Sonne.

Sie ließen die engen Gassen hinter sich und kamen bald an einen großen, leeren Platz.  
Außer einigen Frauen, die mit riesigen Körben in die kleinen Seitenstraßen verschwanden war niemand da.  
In der Mitte des Platzes stand ein riesiger Brunnen. Das Wasser floss aus den Mäulern von zwei riesigen Pferden in das tiefe Becken.  
Aragorn ließ einige ihrer Vorräte auf den Brunnenrand fallen. Gimli ließ sich von Legolas entfesseln und begann sofort damit alle Nahrungsmittel durch zu probieren.  
"Lass uns was über!" rief Merry und wusch sich mit Pippin mit dem kristallklaren Wasser.  
Legolas trat langsam an den Brunnenrand und sah auf die Wasseroberfläche.  
Bald hatte er sich ganz dem Brunnen hingegeben. Er ging noch einen Schritt heran. Irgendetwas leitete ihn dazu das Wasser zu berühren. Langsam wanderte seine Hand darauf zu. Doch kurz bevor er seine Finger eintauchte zuckte er zurück.  
"Aragorn..." flüsterte er und mit einer seltsamen Mischung aller sprachen die er kannte fügte er hinzu:  
"Hier stimmt etwas nicht. Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich fort von hier!"  
Aragorn trat neben den Elben.  
"Was siehst du?"  
"Im Wasser..."   
Legolas trat zur Seite und gab den Blick auf den Brunnen frei.  
Aragorn sah an ihm vorbei. Und nach einiger Zeit veränderte sich Legolas Spiegelbild vor seinen Augen.  
Es veränderte sich langsam. Schließlich war Legolas Gesicht blutverschmiert, seine Hände von Feuer zerfressen, aus seinen Kleidern wurde eine alte Rüstung und in seinen Augen glänzte nicht mehr der strahlende Schimmer sondern ein mattes totes Licht.  
Aragorn erhob sich. Und plötzlich sah er wieder das Bild des Elben aus dem Düsterwald, mit den blauen Augen und den langen Haaren.  
Erst sah Aragorn zu Legolas, dann auf die Wasseroberfläche zurück. Denn er selbst war nicht einmal in dem Besitz eines Spiegelbildes...

Die Zeit verging langsam. Aysha starrte aus dem vergitterten Fenster hinaus.  
In regelmäßigen Abständen ging eine Wache vor ihren Augen auf und ab. Einige letzte Fackeln strahlten kaltes Licht in die Dunkelheit. Doch schließlich erloschen auch sie. Die Schritte entfernten sich wieder.  
Aysha steckte ihre Arme durch die Gitterstäbe und betrachtete ihre verletzte Hand. Die wickelte den Stofffetzen ein wenig fester und knotete ihn fest. In nächster Zeit würde sie keinen Bogen mehr halten können. Doch vielleicht würde das sowieso nie wieder geschehen.  
Die Schritte kamen wieder näher. Aysha zog ihre Hände zurück.  
Die Schritte entfernten sich wieder... Bald würden sie wieder zurückkehren...

"Was ist das?" fragte Aragorn und sah auf.  
"Lasst uns hier verschwinden!" drängte Gimli. "Was hier vor sich geht ist mir nicht geheuer!"  
"Was meinen die Hobbits? Merry? Pip...?"  
Die drei drehten sich um. Die beiden Halblinge lagen regungslos am Boden. Sofort versuchten die anderen sie wieder zu beleben.  
"Zwecklos." meinte Gimli. "Die schlafen wie die Füchse im Winter. So schnell wachen die nicht wieder auf. Das kommt bestimmt von diesem verdammten Wasser!"  
"Lassen wir sie liegen." murmelte Aragorn leise. "Hier geschieht ihnen nichts. Sie wachen schon irgendwann auf. Sie schnarchen ja sogar. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit zum schlafen. Legolas hält Wache. Wenn jemand kommt tust du so, als würdest du uns nicht kennen und gehst irgendwo hin, verstanden?"  
Legolas nickte. Er wartete bis die beiden eingeschlafen waren, dann erhob er sich, zog seine Kapuze in sein Gesicht und schlich langsam über den Platz ohne seine Freunde aus den Augen zu verlieren.  
Wie ähnlich musste er Aysha jetzt sein. Zu gern hätte er gewusst, wo sie war...


	16. Chapter 16

Die Schritte näherten sich und Legolas folgte Aragorns Anweisungen und Verließ den Platz durch eine Seitenstraße. Ungesehen späte er um die Hauswand.  
Plötzlich hörte er Stimmen und kurz darauf erkannte er zwei hagere Gestalten, die ein Pferd hinter sich her führten. Und sie gingen direkt auf die anderen zu!  
Aber was sollte er tun? Gegen zwei Heiligelben würde er nicht ankommen. Also wartete er und hoffte, dass sie Aragorn, dessen Kopf über den Brunnenrand hinausragte übersehen würden.  
Da lachte einer der Männer auf. Ihre Schritte wurden schneller und sie näherten sich Legolas Freunden. Langsam hoben sie erst einen, dann den anderen Hobbit auf, stülpten ihnen einen Sack über den Kopf und trugen sie zu ihrem Pferd.  
Legolas hätte sie befreien sollen, doch irgendetwas sagte ihm es nicht zu tun. Jetzt gingen die beiden Männer ein weiteres Mal zurück um Gimli zu holen.  
Da hatte der Elb eine Idee. Er erhoffte sich jedoch nicht viel davon. Lautlos zog er den kleinen Beutel, den Gandalf ihm gegeben hatte aus seiner Tasche und griff hinein. In diesem Moment füllte sich der Sack mit feinstem Sand.  
Legolas nahm eine Hand davon, sah ihn kurz an und holte dann zum Wurf aus...  
Nach einigen Sekunden Überlegung schnellte seine Hand vor und der Sand flog über den Platz.  
Plötzlich wurde aus dem feinen Staub eine Art schwarzer Rauch, der Legolas gesamte Umgebung in Dunkelheit hüllte.  
Der Elb versuchte etwas zu erkennen, doch es gelang ihm selbst mit seinen Elbenaugen nicht. Aus irgendeiner Richtung hörte er die Schreie der beiden Männer:  
"Was soll das? Hilfe! Verdammte..."  
Bald lichtete sich der Rauch und Legolas sah nur noch, wie einer der beiden Gimli auf das Pferd hievte und mit den Zügeln in der Hand davon lief.  
Legolas lief geradewegs auf den anderen Mann zu und schlug ihm gegen den Kopf. Überrumpelt fiel dieser zu Boden.  
Einige Momente später stand Aragorn neben ihnen, der durch den Tumult aufgewacht war und wollte hinter dem Pferd herlaufen, doch Legolas hielt ihn zurück:  
"Warte! Du holst sie nicht ein. Eher verlieren wir uns in dieser Stadt. Wir haben den hier!"  
Dabei hielt er ihrem neuen Gefangenen den Mund zu. Aragorn packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich heran.  
"Los, raus damit! Wo bringt er sie hin?"  
Der Mann schüttelte sich frei und begann um Hilfe zu rufen.  
"Du sagst nur, was ich dir sage, verstanden?"  
Er nickte vorsichtig.  
"Also noch mal: Wo bringt er sie hin?"  
Keine Antwort.  
"Rede!"  
Plötzlich wurden die Augen des Mannes leer und schienen durch Aragorn hindurch zu starren. Aragorn ließ ihn los und sah an seinem Oberkörper herab.  
Legolas kniete sich neben ihn.  
"Sieh dir das an!"  
Vorsichtig hob er die Hand des Mannes. Anscheinend hatte er sich selber eine giftige Nadel in den Arm gerammt, als Aragorn mit ihm gesprochen hatte.  
"Was soll das?" murmelte Aragorn. "Er muss seinem Herrn sehr treu gewesen sein, wenn er sich sogar umbringt um nichts preiszugeben..."

Die Sonne war erst vor einigen Stunden aufgegangen. Wie jeden Morgen kam einer der Wächter in die Zelle und warf einen kleinen Haufen Essen auf den Boden.  
Lanjaniel und Aysha hielten sich mit dem Essen zurück. Mergon jedoch sah aus, als ob er einige Tage nichts gegessen hatte.  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür ein weiteres Mal aufgeschlagen und der Wächter erschien wieder.  
"Ihr bekommt Gesellschaft..."  
Aysha schien sich nicht dafür zu interessieren. Wie bei ihrer Ankunft in dem Gefängnis setzte sie sich stumm in eine Ecke und verdeckte ihr Gesicht. Vor der dunklen Wand war sie fast unsichtbar.  
"Ich glaube, es war doch keine so gute Idee mitzugehen..."  
Eine sehr bekannte Stimme ließ Aysha aufblicken.  
"Merry?"  
"Aysha? Du hier? Pippin, sieh wer hier ist!"  
Die zweite kleine Gestalt erhob sich.  
"Oh, du?"  
Die beiden Hobbits stürmten sofort auf Aysha zu und umarmten sie. Überrumpelt verlor sie fast das Gleichgewicht.  
"Wie kommt ihr beide denn hierher?"  
Pippin klopfte sich den Schmutz von den Kleidern.  
"Keine Ahnung. Eben laufen wir noch mit den anderen in der Stadt herum und im nächsten Moment sind wir hier!"  
Aysha hielt für eine Sekunde den Atem an.  
"Sie sind hier..." dachte sie. "Sie suchen nach mir. Das wird sie in ihr Verderben führen! In diesem Landen überlebt man nicht so einfach..."  
Als die Hobbits sie endlich freigaben stellte sie sie Lanjaniel und Mergon vor, die anscheinend ebenfalls über die Gesellschaft erfreut waren.

Legolas und Aragorn streiften ungesehen durch die dunklen Gassen. Niemand von ihnen konnte den beiden etwas über einen Mann mit einem Pferd sagen. Und auch das Gefängnis bei den schwarzen Klippen schien unbekannt zu sein.  
"Wenn mir dieser Daynic noch einmal in die Finger kommt..." murmelte Aragorn und ballte die Fäuste.  
"Daynic sucht ihr?" drang unerwartet eine helle Stimme zu ihnen hinauf. Eine Dienstmagd mit einem großen Korb voll Gemüse stand am Straßenrand und rückte ihr Kleid zurecht.  
"Daynic, Darends Sohn?"  
Legolas nickte kurz.  
"Sein Haus steht einige Straßen weiter. Ich kann euch hinführen. Folgt mir!"  
Aragorn sah erst zu Legolas, dann zu der Frau.  
"In Ordnung. Führe uns. Kannst du uns auf dem Weg noch etwas über ihn erzählen?"  
"Ich weiß nicht viel über ihn. Niemand weiß etwas. Aber was ich weiß, will ich euch mitteilen. Kommt hier entlang!"

"Wie lange seid ihr schon unterwegs?" fragte Mergon die Hobbits und drückte jedem von ihnen ein Stück Brot in die Hand.  
"Seit einigen Tagen..." begann Merry und biss ab. "Oder Wochen? Ich hab´ aufgehört zu zählen."  
Pippin sah in die Runde.  
"Was machen die mit uns?"  
"Erst einmal nichts." Lanjaniel stand auf und ging zu dem vergitterten Fenster.  
"Entweder, ihr werdet zu etwas Sinnvollem gezwungen, oder ihr dürft zur Belustigung der hohen Herren in einer Arena kämpfen."  
"Kämpfen?" Merry ließ sein Brot zu Boden fallen.  
Aysha krempelte ihren Mantel hoch und hielt den Hobbits ihre Arme entgegen.  
Pippin starrte auf ihre verbundene Hand. Und langsam begann Aysha damit den Stofffetzen abzuwickeln. Immer mehr kam von ihrer tiefen Wunde zum Vorschein.  
Der Hobbit berührte ihre Handfläche. Ayshas Arm zitterte, doch sie blinzelte nicht einmal.  
"Ich muss morgen ein weiteres Mal hinaus."  
"Du wirst doch überleben, oder?" fragte Merry leise.  
Sie schmunzelte. Genau das hatte sie vermisst.

Nach einigen Minuten hatten sie das prunkvolle Haus erreicht. Die junge Frau war ohne eine weitere Bemerkung in einem Hintereingang verschwunden.  
"Gehen wir hinauf?" fragte Legolas langsam und stieg ab.  
Aragorn nickte.  
"Kommt! Dort entlang."  
Vor der Tür angekommen betätigte der Elb den vergoldeten Türklopfer.  
Nach einigen Momenten wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein Wächter in schillernder Rüstung baute sich vor ihnen auf.  
"Guten Tag, wir..."  
"Ich habe den Befehl euch nicht einzulassen. Ganz egal, was euer Anliegen ist. Guten Tag!"  
Dann schlug er die Tür wieder zu.  
"Wir müssen aber..." begann Aragorn, doch er blieb ungehört.  
Legolas ging zurück.   
"Es hat keinen Sinn. Er wird uns erwartet haben. Wir müssen uns etwas anderen einfallen lassen."  
"Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, habe ich auch nichts anderes erwartet..." Legolas nickte stumm.  
"Komm mit. Wenn wir hier unerwünscht sind, lass uns Gimli und die Halblinge suchen. Oder die schwarzen Klippen. Irgendwann muss der feine Herr auch aus seinem Palast heraus kommen. Dann kommen wir zurück..."  
Der Elb erwiderte nichts. Er dachte nach.

"Hast du sie fortgeschickt?" Daynics Stimme hallte durch die große Eingangshalle.  
"Ja, Herr. Wie ihr es befohlen habt."  
"Und sorge dafür, dass sie nicht noch einmal versuchen hier einzudringen!"  
"Ja, Herr."  
"Sie sind kleine Tiere. Irgendwann werden sie gefressen..." Er grinste. "Wie niedlich sie ihre Freundin suchen. Ich habe ja gehört, dass Menschen sich mehr Gedanken um ihre Freunde machen als wir hier. Aber jemanden bis in diese Lande zu folgen, grenzt an Irrsinn. Außerdem ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass letzte Nacht drei Zwerge gefunden wurden. Die gehören mit ziemlicher Sicherheit auch zu unseren Suchenden. Findest du nicht auch?"  
"Ja, Herr. Nur leider werden diese Suchenden ewig suchen. Niemand dringt in das Gefängnis ein..."

Den ganzen Tag ritten die beiden Ziellos in der Stadt umher. Plötzlich hielt Legolas an.  
"Aragorn, dort hinten. Sieht aus wie ein Bibliothek."  
"Du hast Recht. Das sollten wir uns genauer ansehen..."  
Einige Minuten später standen sie in einem großen Saal. Von dort aus führten einige Türen zu noch größeren Räumen.  
Ihre Stiefel knallten auf den dunklen Steinen. Aragorn ging auf die erste Tür zu und versuchte zu entziffern, was über ihrem Rahmen stand.  
"Legolas, kannst du mir mal sagen, was das heißen soll?"  
Die elbischen Runen waren so merkwürdig verschnörkelt und verdreht, dass Aragorn kein Wort verstehen konnte.  
Legolas trat neben ihn. Er überlegte für einen Moment.  
"Ich kennen das erste Zeichen... nur woher...Ich weiß! Hier stehen alle Bücher von A-D. Aysha zeigte mir diese Buchstaben. Sie kamen mir damals schon ziemlich unlesbar vor..."  
Aragorn zählte die Türen ab und fand heraus, wo sich die Aufzeichnungen über "schwarze Klippen", "Stadt" und "Gefängnis" befinden mussten.  
"Wir trennen uns. Du gehst dort hinein und ich hier. Wenn wir etwas entdeckt haben treffen wir uns wieder. Viel Glück, Legolas."  
Legolas ging durch eine der Türen, zog ein Buch aus einem der riesigen Regale, setzte sich in einen Sessel und begann zu lesen.  
Und viele Stunden vergingen...

Aysha saß zusammengekauert in der dunklen Ecke des Verlieses. Merry hatte sich gegen ihre Schultern gelehnt und schlief ruhig. Pippin lag an Ayshas anderer Schulter, doch er war noch wach. Mergon war ebenfalls eingeschlafen und Lanjaniel war mit ihren Gedanken in einer anderen Welt.  
Aysha zählte die Minuten bis zu ihrem bevor stehenden Kampf. Zuerst sah Pippin zur Decke. Dann begann er zu flüstern:  
"Aysha?"  
"Mmmhh?" Die Heiligelbe ließ ihre Augen jedoch geschlossen.  
"Wirst du morgen wirklich zu uns zurückkommen, wenn du da draußen warst?"  
"Wenn ich dir so etwas sagen könnte, wären wir mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit gar nicht hier. Vielleicht hätten wir uns dann sogar nie getroffen..."  
"Warum?"  
"Das verstehst du nicht..."  
"Ich verstehe mehr als du denkst."  
"Nein, das glaubst du nur, Peregrin Tuk. Die Welt verbirgt mehr Geheimnisse, als du verstehen kannst..."  
Pippin überlegte.  
"Dann hast du dich sehr verändert, seit wir uns zum ersten Mal getroffen haben. Damals hast du mir gesagt, dass die Welt einfach gestrickt ist. Alle Geheimnisse sind miteinander verbunden und..."  
"Zu lange ist es her, seid ich hier war. Wenn ich in diesen Landen bin werde ich daran erinnert, dass es nicht so ist..."  
"Das versteh´ ich nicht."  
"Hab´ ich dir doch gesagt, junger Hobbit..."  
"Du hast dich trotzdem verändert. Ich weiß nur nicht in welcher Weise..."  
"Das ist nun mal der Lauf der Dinge. Nichts bleibt wie es ist und nichts ist wie es scheint. Habe ich mich wirklich verändert oder siehst du mich nur anders? Denke einmal darüber nach..."  
Pippin versicherte sich, dass nur Aysha ihn hören konnte. Dann flüsterte er:  
"Warst du schon einmal...naja...verliebt?"  
Sie öffnete ihre Augen.  
"Wieso stellst du mir diese Frage?"  
"Sag einfach."  
Ayshas Hand zitterte. Der Hobbit bemerkte es.  
"Was ist? Bekomme ich eine Antwort von dir?"  
"Ich..." schluchzte Aysha langsam.  
"Aysha?"  
"Liebe zu Anderen ist meinem Volk immer verwehrt geblieben... Immer war ich dazu gezwungen zu töten...Dann traf ich Daynic... Doch nun bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob ich ihn noch lieben soll..." schluchzte sie weiter.  
"Aysha?"  
Sie zog ihre Kapuze noch ein Stück tiefer und verbarg ihre Tränen. Dann sagte sie nichts mehr...


	17. Chapter 17

Aragorn und Legolas schienen die letzten Besucher zu sein. Alle anderen hatten das große Gebäude schon vor Stunden verlassen.   
Einige Türen knallten. Und auf einmal kam ein dunkel gekleideter Mann auf sie zu.  
"Wir machen zu. Ich muss sie leider bitten die Räumlichkeiten zu verlassen."  
"Selbstverständlich." antwortete Aragorn und legte einige Papierrollen in das Regal zurück. Dann folgte er Legolas aus in die Eingangshalle und von dort aus auf die verlassenen Straßen zurück.  
"Hast du etwas herausgefunden?" fragte Aragorn Legolas auf dem Weg zu den Pferden.  
"Einige Dinge waren schon interessant, aber was wir gesucht haben war nicht zu finden."  
"Dann ist es dir wie mir ergangen. Jedoch habe ich vielleicht etwas gefunden, was Aysha interessieren könnte..."  
"So?"  
"Nun ich habe herausfinden können, wer den Willen von ihr nehmen kann..."

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Pippin auf. Er hob verschlafenden Kopf und sah sich um. Lanjaniel hatte sich anscheinend überhaupt nicht bewegt und auch Mergon schlief noch immer.  
Nur Merry war unruhig. Manchmal schlug er mit den Händen um sich und murmelte seltsame Dinge.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte der Hobbit, dass Ayshas Blick auf ihn gerichtet war. Schnell schloss er die Augen. Doch merkwürdiger Weise hatte sie überhaupt nichts bemerkt. Sie schien auch in irgendeiner Art zu...schlafen?  
Und doch schien sie ihn die ganze Zeit zu beobachten.  
Langsam nährte sich Pippins Hand Ayshas Gesicht. Sie rührte sich nicht.  
"Was tue ich hier eigentlich?" dachte Pippin und berührte Ayshas Wange. "Was soll´s. Ganz oder gar nicht!"  
Er zog ihr Gesicht zu seinem und im nächsten Moment berührten sich ihre Lippen.  
Aysha sah auf. Noch immer waren ihre Gedanken verhüllt. Kerker...Nacht...Hobbit...Pippin...  
Plötzlich erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre. Mit ihrer verletzten Hand schlug sie Pippin von sich.  
"Ahhh..mmgrggmm..." unterdrückte sie ihren Schmerz. Was war passiert? Warum hatte sie nichts bemerkt? Wieso war sie so in Gedanken versunken gewesen?  
"Oh, ich... es tut mit Leid..."  
"Warum hast du das getan?" verwirrt du ängstlich starrte sie den Hobbit an.  
"Ich...ähhh..."  
"Schon gut. Oh, verdammt!"  
Die Wunde an ihrer Hand war wieder aufgerissen und das Blut tropfte auf Pippins Knie.  
"Ja...tut mir Leid..."  
"Manchmal bist du so ein Trottel, Peregrin!"  
"Ich weiß..." Aysha sah ihn freundlich an und grinste.  
"Aber ein ziemlich mutiger Trottel... Eine Heiligelbe zu küssen würde normalerweise schwerwiegende Folgen haben..."  
"Und das wäre?"  
Langsam fuhr Aysha sich mit dem Finger am Hals entlang. Pippin schluckte.  
"Weißt du was, Pippin?"  
"Was?"   
"Du hast mich vorhin etwas gefragt, weißt du noch? Sieh einfach in einen Spiegel. Vielleicht verstehst du dann mehr..."  
Der Hobbit sah verlegen zu Boden.  
"Und jetzt? Deine Hand..."  
"Gib mir mal... das da. Von deinem Mantel."  
"Das hier?"  
"Zerreiß es."  
Pippin griff nach dem Stoff und riss einen langen dünnen Streifen heraus. Dann reichte er ihn der Heiligelbe. Diese wickelte den Streifen um ihre Hand und hielt sie zum Schluss dem Hobbit hin.  
"Du musst das Ende noch einmal unten durchstecken und dann einen Knoten machen."  
Pippin tat, was sie ihm sagte. Vorsichtig machte er einen lockeren Knoten. Aysha biss in den Stoff und zog ihn noch um einiges fester. Dann legte sie den Arm um Pippin und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Und einen Sekundenbruchteil später war er eingeschlafen...

Aragorn und Legolas ritten durch die dunklen Gassen. Trotz der späten Stunde wurden sie in eines der Gasthäuser eingelassen. Der Wirt kam ihnen mürrisch entgegen:  
"Zimmer für zwei?"  
"Für eine Nacht." antwortete Legolas langsam.  
"Name. Unterschrift. Da unten. Mitkommen."  
Als Aragorn sich eingetragen hatte wurde sie in ein Zimmer geführt.  
"Gute Nacht." murmelte der Wirt und schleifte in ein anderes Zimmer davon. Der Elb schloss die Tür hinter sich und drehte dem Schlüssel im Schloss herum. Aragorn zündete einige der Kerzen an, die auf dem Tisch standen.  
"Warum haben wir nichts über dieses Gefängnis herausgefunden? Es muss doch Aufzeichnungen geben. Es scheint, als ob es dieses... Ding...gar nicht...Moment mal."  
"Was hast du?"  
Aragorn reichte Legolas eine der Kerzen.  
"Lies!"  
Mit einem Stempel waren Buchstaben auf die Kerze gedruckt worden. Der Elb hielt sie ins Licht und las:  
"Eigentum des Gasthauses: "Zur schwarzen Klippe"."

Merry rüttelte Pippin wach. Er schreckte auf.  
"Was? Ich?" Dann sah er sich um. "Aysha?"  
"Ganz ruhig, Pip."  
Langsam beruhigte er sich und beobachtete Lanjaniel, die nervös im Raum auf und ab ging.  
"Wo ist sie?"  
"Sie ist kämpfen, Herr Hobbit. Vor einigen Minuten haben sie sie geholt."  
Dann sah die Heiligelbe zur Tür hinaus.  
"He, seht mal!" rief Mergon, der neben Lanjaniel stand. "Das ist ja ein ganz zäher Bursche!"  
Die Hobbits sprangen auf. Mergon und Lanjaniel hoben die beiden hoch, damit die auf den Gang sehen konnten. Die beiden Halblinge brauchten nicht lange um etwas erkennen zu können.  
"Lasst mich los...ihr...ihr..."   
"Gimli!"  
"Oh, junge Hobbits! Mir geht es gut! Keine Sorge! Lasst mich los! Verdammtes Elbenvolk! Zwei gegen einen! Wie unfair! Aber ich kenne jemanden, der ist genauso groß wie ihr! Und..."  
"Halt den Mund!" Sofort wurde dem Zwerg ein Stück Stoff in den Mund gestopft und er verstummte.

Der Elb ließ die Kerze sinken.  
"Dann hat uns dieser verdammte Händler angelogen! Verließ bei den schwarzen Klippen... Ein Verließ bei Bier und Wein ist das!"  
"Wie viel hast du ihm für seine Lüge gegeben?"  
"Den ganzen Beutel..."  
"Dann besitzen wir jetzt nur noch die Hälfte unseres Geldes. Was ist in dich gefahren? Nie hast du vorher so etwas Unüberlegtes getan."  
Legolas ging zum Fenster und starrte in die Dunkelheit hinaus.  
"Und nun? Wir müssen von vorne beginnen. Und diesmal müssen wir mehr als eine Person finden."  
Aragorn nickte.  
"Wir dürfen auf jeden Fall nichts überstürzen..."  
Legolas fuhr herum.  
"Aber wir müssen SCHNELL etwas tun! Gandalf hat uns gewarnt. Vielleicht sind sie schon gar nicht mehr am Leben!"  
Aragorn sah auf und blickte den Elben an.  
"Willst du jetzt schon die Hoffnung verlieren? Legolas, sie sind noch am Leben!"  
"Können wir uns da sicher sein?"  
Aragorn rührte sich nicht...

Daynic saß, wie drei Tage zuvor, in den Zuschauerreihen und starrte in die leere Arena hinab. Und diesmal war er noch angespannter als zuvor.  
Neben ihm saß diesmal nicht einer aus seinem Orden, sondern ein unbekannter Mann, der Daynic die ganze Zeit etwas ins Ohr schrie.  
Aber der Elb redete gar nicht mit ihm. Er rief seine Worte einem jungen Mann zu, der einige Reihen von ihnen entfernt saß und der ebenfalls seinen Nachbar damit belästigte.  
Plötzlich sah dieser zu Daynic hinauf. Er machte eine kurze Kopfbewegung und Daynic erwiderte diese. Im selben Moment sahen beide zu ihren störenden Nachbarn hinüber, hoben kurz die Hand und plötzlich knallten die Körper der beiden schreienden zu Boden.  
Jeweils ein Wächter kam auf sie zu gerannt und schleifte den Körper, ohne einen weiteren Kommentar aus den Reihen.  
Der junge Elb setzte sich daraufhin neben Daynic:  
"Sie werden es nie lernen! Störenfriede!"  
Daynic nickte.  
"Da habt ihr Recht. Habt ihr auf das Mädchen gewettet?"  
"Ja, ich wette immer. Bis jetzt habe ich zwar mehr verloren als gewonnen aber ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf. Man weiß ja nie was kommt."  
"Ja, ja..." Daynic lachte leise. "Irgendwann muss man ja auch einmal Glück haben..."

Der Klang eines Hornes durchsprang die Stille.  
Die beiden Hobbits, Lanjaniel und Mergon schreckten auf. Die Elbe sah aus dem kleinen vergitterten Fenster hinaus.  
"Sie fangen an!"  
Pippin wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er stand auf, ging zur Tür, krallte die Hände in die Gitterstäbe und rüttelte daran.  
"Lasst uns hier raus!"  
Der Wächter auf dem Gang lachte laut auf.  
"Pass bloß auf, Kleiner. Sonst fressen dich die Ratten!"  
Dem Hobbit gefiel das gar nicht. Doch er musste sich mit seinem Schicksal zufrieden geben.

Wie drei Tage zuvor öffnete sich das schwere Tor. Aysha wurde mit genau neunzehn anderen Gefangen hinaus gestoßen. Wieder erschallte die bekannte Stimme des Sprechers. Doch Aysha hörte nicht hin.  
Ihre Waffen waren ihr zurückgegeben worden und irgendjemand hatte sich sogar die Mühe gemacht ihren Bogen zu reparieren.  
Auf einmal traten die Angreifer aus den Toren heraus. Und als Aysha nun auch noch Daynic in den Zuschauerreihen erblickte, kam es ihr wirklich genauso vor, wie bei ihrem ersten Kampf.  
Ein Signal erschallte und die Schlacht um Leben und Tod begann ein zweites Mal.  
"Wenn du mich beschützen wolltest, Aragorn, dann ist es dafür jetzt zu spät!" murmelte Aysha sich selbst zu und legte einen ihrer letzten Pfeile an die Sehne ihres Bogens. Langsam spannte sie ihn.  
Doch kurz bevor sie loslassen konnte wurde sie von der Seite angefallen.  
Einer der Angreifer warf sich auf die Brust der Heiligelbe und grinste ihr düster zu.  
Aysha schrie auf, als ein großer Knüppel wieder und wieder auf ihr Gesicht zuschnellte. Sie spürte, wie das Blut aus ihrem Mund floss und wie langsam das Leben aus ihrem Körper schwand.  
Sie hörte nur noch ein weit entferntes Trommeln. Und kurz bevor sie unter der Last des Mannes erdrückt wurde ließ er von ihr ab. Erschöpft rang sie nach Luft.  
Als letztes bemerkte sie, dass nicht nur die Angreifer, sondern auch alle Zuschauer die Arena hastig verließen. Dann wurde tiefe Nacht vor Ayshas Augen...

"Was ist das?" fragte Legolas, der von dem Lauten Klang eines Hornes aufgeschreckt worden war. Aragorn öffnete das Fenster und starrte hinaus. Es war Vormittag und die Sonne strahlte auf die Straße.  
"Ich weiß nicht genau. Aber die ganz Stadt scheint auf den Beinen zu sein!"   
Dann zeigte er auf einen dunklen Fleck am Himmel, der schnell näher kam.  
Plötzlich klopfte es an die Zimmertür.   
"Ja?" Aragorn drückte die Klinke hinunter. Ihr mürrischer Gastgeber kam in das Zimmer.  
"Der Rat hat es anscheinend wieder nicht geschafft einen dieser verdammten Zauberer festzuhalten..."  
Legolas nickte stumm ohne wirklich zu wissen, wovon sein Gegenüber sprach.  
"Passiert nicht oft...alle 200 Jahre bricht mal wieder einer aus. Dagegen kann man nichts machen. Dann fliegt der Kerl über die ganze Stadt und zerstört alles, was ihm in den Weg kommt. Nicht gut... Musste mein Gasthaus schon zweimal wieder aufbauen lassen...eine Menge Geld..."  
Ein lauter Knall drang an ihr Ohr.  
"Geht los...Kommt mit mir..."  
Aragorn warf sich schnell seinen Mantel über die Schultern, bevor er hinter Legolas und dem Wirt auf die Straße lief.


	18. Chapter 18

Donner grollte am Himmel. Die Steine bebten.  
Mit einem lauten Knall wurde die Tür aufgeschlagen und ein lebloser Körper wurde auf den Boden geworfen.  
"Nein! Aysha!" schrie Merry und ließ sich neben der Heiligelbe auf den Boden fallen. Pippin war wie gelähmt. Er bewegte sich nicht. Lanjaniel und Mergon starrten genauso verwirrt auf Ayshas Körper.  
Pippin betrachtete sie von Kopf bis Fuß. Ihr Gesicht war ein einziges Gemisch aus Schweiß, Blut und Staub. Und der Rest ihres Körpers sah nicht anders aus.  
Dann sah er zu Ayshas Hand hinab. Die Wunde war noch weiter aufgerissen und schien sich entzündet zu haben.  
Ihre Augen waren geschlossen.  
Der Merry und Lanjaniel begannen sofort damit Ayshas Verletzungen zu säubern und zu verbinden.  
"Sie lebt doch noch, oder?" fragte Merry geistesanwesend. Mergon legte seinen Kopf auf Ayshas Brust und wartete. Einige Momente später erhob er sich wieder.  
"Sie lebt noch. Aber nicht mehr lange, wenn wir nichts unternehmen!" Ein weiterer Donner zog über sie hinweg.  
"Was ist das?" Pippin blickte ängstlich zum Fenster hinaus und suchte danach Rat in Lanjaniels Gesicht.  
"Ich weiß nicht genau... Vielleicht wieder diese Zauberer... Aber was es auch war, es hat ihr das Leben gerettet. Es muss sie mitten im Kampf gestört haben."  
Plötzlich regte sich wieder Leben in Aysha. Sie hustete laut und Merry half ihr dabei sich aufzusetzen.  
"Peregrin, pack dieses Zeug da hinten in die Ecke." rief Mergon dem Hobbit zu und hob die Heiligelbe hoch.  
Pippin und Merry schoben das gesamte Stroh zusammen und legten einen ihrer Mäntel darüber. Dann bettete Mergon Aysha auf den weichen Untergrund. Doch diese rührte sich nicht mehr...

Daynic lief mit seinem Begleiter aus der Arena. Die meisten der Besucher rannten panisch in alle Richtungen davon. Doch sie gehörten nicht dazu. Hinter ihnen donnerte es ein weiteres Mal. Daynic schien es nicht zu stören.

Aragorn, Legolas, der Wirt und etwa fünfzehn andere Bewohner des Gasthauses hatten sich auf der Straße versammelt.  
Der Wirt erklärte ruhig, dass es sich anscheinend um etwas völlig normales handle und man sich keine Sorgen machen brauche.  
Aragorn und Legolas standen ein weinig Abseits und sahen zum Himmel hinauf. Und auf einmal erschien ein riesiger Schatten über ihren Köpfen. Einige Frauen hinter ihnen brachen in lautes Geschrei aus.  
Ein fast unsichtbarer Blitz schoss daraus hervor und zerstörte ein Haus einige hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt.  
Legolas hob schnell den Arm um sich vor den herannahenden Trümmern zu schützen. Aragorn regte sich auch dann nicht als er von einem Stein an seiner Hand getroffen wurde. Er hatte etwas entdeckt...

Lanjaniel wischte mit einem Stofffetzen über Ayshas Gesicht. Und langsam öffnete die Heiligelbe ihre Augen.  
Es schien sie zu beruhigen in die vertrauten Gesichter zu blicken. Sie atmete schwer und ein Bluttropfen rann über ihre Augen, so dass sie sie wieder schließen musste.  
Pippin hielt ihre Hand so fest er konnte.   
"Aysha, sieh uns an! Hier bist du erst einmal in Sicherheit. Bitte, mach deine Augen auf. Du darfst nicht einschlafen!"  
Aysha verzog ihr Gesicht vor Schmerz als Lanjaniel ihren Arm anhob. Plötzlich öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder. Sie konnte kaum etwas erkennen und ihr Mund war ausgetrocknet und doch versuchte sie zu sprechen:  
"Ich bringe euch so alle in große Gefahr..."  
"Nein, du bist hier. Uns geschieht nichts." flüsterte Merry zu ihr hinab.  
"Ihr dürft nicht... Ich... Lasst mich gehen... Lieber will ich aufrecht sterben als mit der Last eures Todes... auf Knien umher kriechen zu müssen..."  
"Hör auf so etwas zu sagen." sagte Mergon langsam. "Achtung, das könnte jetzt wehtun..."  
So vorsichtig wie er könnte setzte er Aysha auf und packte ihren Arm. Die Heiligelbe schrie auf. Pippin biss die Zähne zusammen. Es kam ihm vor, als würde es ihm viel mehr wehtun als ihr.  
Als er fertig war legte Mergon sie zurück.  
"So, jetzt müssen wir warten."  
"Hast du gehört, Aysha?" flüsterte Merry leise. "Bald geht es dir besser. Du musst nur noch ein wenig durchhalten."  
"Dafür ist es zu spät, Merry..."  
Und stumm formte sie noch einige letzte Worte:  
"Ich konnte mich nicht einmal von ihm verabschieden..."

Aragorn und Legolas jagten gleichzeitig in eine Richtung davon.  
"Da hinten ist er, Aragorn!" rief Legolas und zeigte auf einen fortlaufenden Schatten. "Dieser Daynic entwischt uns nicht noch einmal!"

Daynic zog seinen Begleiter schnell um eine Hauswand in eine der kleinen Seitenstraßen. Dann liefen sie weit in die verwinkelten Gassen hinein.

Gerade noch hatte Aragorn Daynics Mantel aufblitzen sehen. Legolas war nur einige Schritte hinter ihm. Jede Straße führte in eine Sackgasse. Daynic hatte keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen.

Daynic hörte die immer lauter werdenden Schritte hinter sich. Er gab seinem Begleiter ein Zeichen sofort blieb dieser stehen. Daynic lief auf eine Mauer zu.

"Oh, Verzeihung!" murmelte Aragorn, als er gegen einen Mann stieß. "Habt ihr zufällig einen Mann hier entlanglaufen sehen?"  
"Nein. Hier ist nie jemand. Schönen Tag noch..."  
"Ja, danke..."   
Legolas hatte sich bereits umgesehen.  
"Weg. Er ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt..."

"Aysha...nein..." flüsterte Pippin und krallte sich in den Mantel der Heiligelbe. Lanjaniel stand schnell auf um nicht auch in Tränen auszubrechen.  
Mergon tat das einzig Richtige. Er ging auf die Tür zu und rüttelte an den Gitterstäben.  
"He, ihr da! Kommt her!"  
"Was?" Eine der Wachen kam auf ihn zu. "Siehst du nicht, dass wir auch noch bessere Dinge zu tun haben, als die Wünsche von Gefangenen zu erfüllen?"  
"Mergon!" rief Lanjaniel plötzlich hinter ihm. Schnell drehte er sich um und er traute seinen Augen kaum. Ayshas Körper begann sich langsam aufzulösen.  
"Was geschieht hier?"   
Lanjaniel sah zu dem leblosen Körper herab.  
"Ich befürchte, hier hat noch jemand anderes außer dem Tod seine Finger im Spiel..."  
Mergon trat einen Schritt heran.  
"Aber wer stielt eine Tote?"

"Verdammt..." gab Aragorn nur von sich. Plötzlich zog ein weiterer Donner über den Himmel.  
"Lass uns hier verschwinden!" sagte Legolas langsam und sah hinauf. "Das verheißt nichts Gutes..."   
Dann liefen die beiden so schnell sie konnten zu dem kleinen Gasthaus zurück.  
Der Wirt war noch immer damit beschäftigt die Gäste zu beruhigen. Plötzlich schossen drei Reiter aus einer Straße hervor. Einer von ihnen hielt an:  
"Diese Stadtviertel muss gesichert werden. Jeder, der sein Anwesen verlässt wird in sicheren Gemächern untergebracht. Alle anderen können frei über ihr Wege entscheiden, solange sie dieses Viertel verlassen. Bitte folgen sie uns."  
Langsam schritt er weiter.   
Legolas und Aragorn gingen zu ihren Pferden. Schnell waren sie gesattelt und so folgten sie ihrem Führer bis tief in die Stadt hinein.

Einige Moment später lag nur noch Ayshas Mantel auf den kalten Steinen. Pippin wischte sich über sein Gesicht und sah auf:  
"Und nun?"  
Mergon hob den langen Mantel auf und betrachtete ihn kurz. Dann legte er ihn Merry und Pippin um die Schultern.  
"Abwarten. Solange wir hier sind können wir nichts tun..."  
Da bemerkte Pippin eine kleine Innentasche.  
"Merry, sieh mal!" flüsterte er fast unhörbar zu seinem Freund hinüber. Dann zog er eine lange Kette hervor.  
"Was ist das?" fragte Merry langsam.  
"Das sollen andere nie erfahren." antwortete Lanjaniel und nahm die Kette aus Pippins Händen.  
"Wir wollen es aber wissen!" drängten die beiden Hobbits fast gleichzeitig.  
"Na gut, ihr seid sowieso nicht beteiligt. Also, seht ihr diese großen einzelnen Ringe?"  
Die Hobbits nickten.  
"Auf jedem steht ein Name."  
"Für jedes Opfer einer, oder wie?" fragte Merry mehr aus Spaß.  
"Genau. Versteht ihr jetzt, warum ich euch das eigentlich nicht verraten darf?"  
Wieder nickten sie. Dann griff Pippin ein weiteres Mal in die Tasche.  
"Da ist noch was drin..."  
Er hielt Merry noch einen Kettenring vor die Nase. Und beide erschraken als sie den Namen lasen.

Daynic kicherte vergnügt. Er hatte sich von seinem Begleiter verabschiedet und schlenderte durch die Straßen. Langsam öffnete er seine Hand.  
Zwischen seinen Fingern ruhte ein kleines, goldenes Amulett mit Ayshas Namen in der Mitte.  
"Wie schön der Tod für manche doch sein kann..." murmelte Daynic und ging auf sein Hauses zu, das nur einige Gassen entfernt stand.  
Er grüßte den Wächter mit einer Geste und trat danach in die Eingangshalle. Er lief die lange Treppe hinauf und auf ein Zimmer zu. Kurze Zeit später schwang die Tür auf...


	19. Chapter 19

Aragorn und Legolas folgten der Menge durch die Stadt. Irgendwann setzten sie sich ab und betrachteten einige riesige Gebäude.  
"Was ist das?" fragte Aragorn leise und sah ehrfürchtig zu dem gewaltigen Bauwerk hinauf.  
"Ein Ausbildungsplatz, ein Waffenlager, eine riesige Schmiede, oder aber auch..."  
"Ein Gefängnis!" riefen beide wie aus einem Mund.  
Aragorn wies auf die von der Stadt abgewandte Seite.  
"Wir sollten uns hier ein wenig umsehen..."

"Legolas? Ein Opfer? DER Legolas? Da verstehe ich nicht!" Pippin schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Langsam ließ er den Kettenring in die Tasche zurück gleiten. "Sie hätte ihn nie umgebracht!"  
Merry antwortete nicht. Viel wusste er nicht über Heiligelben, aber es reichte um zu befürchten, dass sein Freund vielleicht auch irgendwann auf einem kleinen Stück Metall verewigt sein könnte.  
Er schluckte als er daran dachte.  
Gimlis Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
"Elben! Wo hat man mich bloß hingebracht! Verdammtes, Legolas vergib mir, ELBENVOLK!"  
Auf einmal stürmten drei Wächter in die Gefängniszelle.  
"Los, mitkommen." Sie legten den vier Gefangenen schwere Ketten an und führten sie in den dunklen Gang hinaus.  
"Was machen die mit uns?" flüsterte Merry Mergon zu.  
"Ich weiß nicht genau. Aber ich glaube gehört zu haben, dass sie irgendetwas von "Schatten" und "Stadt verlassen" erzählt haben"  
"Ruhe da vorne!" Eine Peitsche rast auf Mergon zu und streifte seinen Rücken. Doch er biss die Zähne zusammen und erwartete das Ende des langen Ganges.

Eine Reihe von Wachen blockierte den Durchgang und Aragorn und Legolas konnten nur einige flüchtige Blicke auf die herauslaufenden Gefangenen werfen.  
Legolas sah sich kurz um und machte Aragorn danach ein Zeichen ihm zu folgen. Er führte ihn an eine so gut wie nicht bewachte Stelle des Weges, von der aus sie das Geschehen gut beobachten konnten.  
"Legolas, da hinten sind die Hobbits. Dort ist Merry, siehst du? Und da hinter ist Gimli!"  
Merry bemerkte die beiden und drängte sich so gut er konnte zwischen den Armen und Beinen hindurch auf sie zu.  
"Holt uns hier raus!"  
"Ganz ruhig!" antwortete Aragorn. "Wie geht es den anderen?"  
"Gut, glaube ich... Gimli und Pippin sind da hinten."  
Legolas kam einen Schritt näher.  
"Und wo ist Aysha? Habt ihr sie gesehen?"  
"Gesehen? Wir haben gesehen, wie sie von uns gegangen ist. Sie ist tot..."  
Doch die letzten Worte gingen unter und der Hobbit wurde weiter gestoßen.  
Legolas sah ihm fassungslos nach.  
"Nein, das darf nicht sein..."  
Sie konnte nicht tot sein! Das wofür er eigentlich in diese Lande gereist war, sollte von ihm gegangen sein? Warum? Warum zu dieser Zeit? Doch jetzt war alles verloren. Nun war alles vorüber...

Vor Daynic lag ein weißer Saal. Nachdem seine Augen sich an das grelle Licht gewöhnt hatten, ging er tiefer in den Raum hinein. Langsam trat er auf einen breiten Tisch zu. Daynic lächelte...

Ein langer Fußmarsch stand den Gefangenen bevor. Sie machten keine Rast und niemand sagte ihnen, wohin sie geführt wurden. Legolas und Aragorn hatten sie schon lange wieder aus den Augen verloren.   
Manchmal stolperte vor oder hinter ihnen einer der Gefangenen. Niemand half ihnen auf. Sie wurden einfach liegen gelassen. Pippin und Merry zwangen sich geradeaus zu sehen...

Aragorn und Legolas verfolgten den Trupp in sicherem Abstand. Mit der einen Hand hielt der Elb die Zügel seines Pferdes, mit der anderen Ayshas Tasche, die auf seinen Knien ruhte.  
Aragorn musste es ebenso gehen wie Legolas.  
"Ich habe geschworen sie zu beschützen..." murmelte er sich selbst zu. "Wieso konnte ich mein Versprechen nicht halten?"  
Als die Gefangenen schließlich doch eine Rast einlegten ließen auch Aragorn und Legolas sich nieder. Es war schon dunkel und anscheinend dachte niemand daran nachts weiter zu ziehen.  
Sie entfachten weder ein Feuer noch breiteten sie Decken aus. Legolas führte nur ihre Pferde ein Stück von ihnen fort. Sie wollten ihre Anwesenheit auf keinen Fall preisgeben.  
Der Elb ließ die Gefangenen keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Doch irgendwann hob er seinen Blick und sah zu den Sternen hinauf. Einer funkelte heller als der Andere. Legolas vergaß die Welt um sich herum. In seinem Kopf hallten Ayshas Worte wider:  
"Hast du genug Mut, um zu kämpfen? Genug Stärke um zu siegen? Und genug Willenskraft um all das zu bewältigen?"  
Der Elb sah zum Mond hinauf. Und fast glaubte er ihr Gesicht erkennen zu können.  
"Hast du genug Zeit um alles wieder zu vergessen...vergessen...vergessen..."  
Ayshas Stimme wurde immer leiser bis sie schließlich verstummte und der Mond hinter einer Wolke verschwand.


	20. Chapter 20

Bäume, Wald, Feuer... Was geschieht? Die Bäume brennen... Der Weg wird immer länger... Das Feuer kommt näher... Weiter laufen... Die Zeit hat keine Bedeutung mehr... Der Wald wir dichter... Das Feuer kommt näher... Immer näher... Eine dunkle Gestalt in den Flammen... Bäume, Wald, Feuer...  
"Legolas!"

Langsam schlug Aysha die Augen auf. Das erste, was sie sah war Daynics Gesicht über ihrem Kopf. Seine warme Hand ruhte auf ihrer Stirn.  
Sofort versuchte die Heiligelbe Daynic von sich zu stoßen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde berührte seine Hand ihr Gesicht nicht und in diesem Moment durchfuhr Aysha wieder der harte Schmerz, den sie gefühlt hatte, als sie noch in der Gefängniszelle gelegen hatte.  
"Pass auf!" rief Daynic schnell und legte seine Finger zurück auf Ayshas Stirn. "Wenn ich dich loslasse, wirst du sterben."  
"Was? Wieso?" Sie versuchte sich auf zu richten, doch sie hatte nicht genug Kraft dazu.  
"Du bist tot, Aysha."  
"Aber ich bin doch hier, oder etwa nicht?"  
"So lange ich mein Leben mit deinem teile, bist du es nicht."  
"Ich will lieber sterben, als das Leben mit dir teilen zu müssen!"  
"Wenn du meinst... Dann nehme ich jetzt meine Hand von dir und du wirst in das Reich der Schatten verschwinden. Deine kleinen Freunde werden dich sicher vermissen. Besonders dieser "Waldelb" hat es dir angetan, nicht wahr? Thranduils Sohn. Aber was soll das ganze? Du wolltest doch lieber sterben..."  
"Warte!" rief Aysha. "Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht?"  
"Nichts. Sie suchen dich. Oder besser: Sie haben dich gesucht. Sie sahen, wie du von ihnen gegangen bist. Sie werden die Suche nach dir aufgegeben haben. Bald wirst du vergessen sein..."  
"Nein!"  
"Oh, doch, Aysha. Diesmal bist du allein..."

Aragorn löschte das Feuer. Der helle Rauch entfloh in die dunkle Nacht.  
Legolas sah zu den blinkenden Fackeln hinüber. Aragorn ließ sich neben dem Elben nieder:  
"Ein weiser Mann sagte einmal: Wir sehen alle in denselben Himmel, doch vor jedem von uns erstreckt sich ein anderer Horizont... Ich denke, Ayshas Horizont erstreckt sich in ganz andere Richtungen, als wir es bis jetzt vermutet hatten."  
"Elemmíre."  
"Elemmíre? Er schrieb das Klagelied um die Zwei Bäume vor einigen tausend Jahren."  
"Ja, als sie Silmaril geschaffen wurden. Und er war ein Heilgelb."  
"Ich erinnere mich. Er war der einzige der Aina Edhel der den Frieden wollte. Woher weißt du, dass er einer von ihnen war, Aragorn?"  
"Aysha erzählte mir von ihm. Sie sagte, sie wollte als sie noch jünger war   
lieber zu einem Ork werden als Elemmíre zu gleichen. Doch mit der Zeit begann sie ihn immer mehr in sich wieder zu erkennen."  
Legolas sah Aragorn ein wenig verwundert an.  
"Das hat sie dir alles erzählt? Sonst sprach sie nie von sich selbst."  
"Vielleicht hat sie nur dir nichts gesagt... Mein Versprechen, das ich ihr damals gab, ließ uns mehr voneinander verstehen."  
Dann wartete er einen Moment.  
"Legolas, irgendetwas sagt mir, dass sie noch am Leben ist."  
Der Elb murmelte, mit den Gedanken immer bei Aysha, zurück:  
"Das ist der letzte Funken Hoffnung, der uns nie verlassen wird..."  
Aragorn nickte kurz.  
"Sie muss noch leben!"  
"Und warum bist du dir da so sicher? Wer sagt uns, dass sie noch am Leben ist?"  
"Sie wäre nie von uns gegangen..." begann Aragorn wieder. "...ohne sich nicht wenigstens von dir verabschiedet zu haben."

"Pippin!" flüsterte Merry ihm zu. "Aragorn und Legolas. Glaubst du sie folgen uns?"  
Der Hobbit sah auf. Sein Gesicht war noch immer Tränen verschmiert und er bemerkte, dass es Merry nicht viel anders erging als ihm, der mit seiner Frage nur versucht hatte sie von Ayshas Tod abzulenken.  
"Vielleicht." Ging Pippin dann doch darauf ein. "Aber wir würden sie ja doch nicht entdecken. Sie leben mit dem Wald."  
"Unsere Sklaventreiber, die uns hier festhalten aber auch nicht." fügte Merry hinzu. "Hoffentlich sind sie wirklich irgendwo hinter uns. Komm mit. Lass uns Gimli und die anderen suchen."  
Pippin rappelte sich auf und gemeinsam schlichen sie durch die Reihen der Gefangenen. Die meisten von ihnen, so weit es keine Elben waren, lagen oder saßen auf dem harten, steinigen Boden und versuchten zu schlafen. Und so war es nicht schwierig Lanjaniel zu finden, die mit ihrem Mantel versuchte den Schein einer kleinen Kerze von den Wächtern fern zu halten.  
Mergon lag zusammen gekauert neben ihr auf dem Boden und wachte aus seinem Halbschlaf auf, als der die beiden Hobbits erblickte.  
"Da seid ihr ja. Habt ihr euren Freund schon gefunden?"  
Merry schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein..." Im selben Moment kam Gimli auf sie zu.   
"Endlich habe ich euch gefunden. Bei diesen ganzen großen Leuten verliere ich immer den Überblick."  
"Gimli!" flüsterte Merry glücklich. "Legolas und Aragorn sind da draußen. Glauben wir zumindest. Wir glauben, dass sie uns verfolgen."  
"Gut, gut, sehr gut..." murmelte der Zwerg leise.  
"Alles schön und gut." flüsterte Mergon in die Runde. "Vielleicht sind sie da draußen. Aber zu uns herein kommen können sie nicht und uns herausholen noch weniger. Wir werden hier sicherer bewacht als der Schatz der Könige von Gondor."  
Die beiden Hobbits nickten und auch Gimli stimmte zu. Lanjaniel hatte sich bis jetzt überhaupt nicht geäußert. Sie starrte noch immer in das Licht der kleinen, grellen Flamme und murmelte in sich hinein. Schließlich stand sie auf und drückte Merry die Kerze in die Hand.  
"Was hast du vor?" fragte Mergon schnell und sah zu ihr hinauf.  
"Ich werde fliehen!"

Ayshas Körper schmerze, als sie die Augen aufschlug. Daynic war verschwunden. Sie musste wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf gesunken sein. Sie wollte sich aufrichten, doch ihre Hände brannten zu sehr um sich abzustützen.  
Außerdem waren ihre Beine starr und ihre Arme zitterten vor Kälte, da sie nur mit einem dünnen Hemd bekleidet war.  
So zwang sie sich dazu liegen zu bleiben und erst einmal ihre Kräfte zu sammeln. Doch am liebsten wäre sie aufgesprungen und hätte Daynic zur Rede gestellt.  
Die Heiligelbe war verzweifelt. Wenn wirklich niemand mehr daran glaubte sie noch lebend zu finden, wäre sie nun ganz auf sich alleine gestellt.  
Früher war sie zwar auch immer allein gewesen. Doch diesmal war es anders...

"Du kannst nicht einfach fliehen!" wollte Merry Lanjaniel zurück halten.  
"Doch das kann ich, Herr Meriadoc! Diese verdammten Kerle schaffen es ja noch nicht einmal ein paar entflohene Zauberer wieder einzufangen. Es dürfte dann nicht so schwierig sein aus diesem... Ding zu entkommen!"  
"Niemand hat es bis jetzt geschafft aus dem Gefängnis zu fliehen!" Mergon versuchte die Heiligelbe auf den Boden zurück zu ziehen. Sie schüttelte sich frei und zog ihr Kleid zurecht.  
"Ist das hier das Gefängnis? Hier gibt es weder Mauer noch Zaun. Und die Wächter können nicht jeden kleine Fleck bewachen!"  
"Wenn sie dich finden töten sie dich!" warf Pippin ein. "Und was ist mit dieser komischen Mauer hier drum?"  
"Ob sie mich nun durch Sklavenarbeit oder durch die Klinge eines Schwertes töten, macht das einen Unterschied? Und die Mauer... ich bin auch eine von ihnen, schon vergessen? Ich komme hier raus! Und wenn ich es geschafft habe befreie ich euch."  
"Nimm das mit..."murmelte Merry leise und drückte ihr den Beutel in die Hand, den er von Gandalf bekommen hatte.  
"Was ist das?" fragte Lanjaniel schnell.  
"Ich weiß nicht. Keine Ahnung..."  
"Gut, Macht euch keine Sorgen um mich. Ich bin bald zurück. Namaríë..."  
Und mit diesen Worten sah sie sich ein letztes Mal um und schlich dann in die Dunkelheit davon.

Aysha starrte zur schneeweißen Decke hinauf.  
"Aragorn..." flüsterte sie fast unhörbar, doch ihre Stimme hallte immer wieder in den Wänden des Saales wider. Langsam schloss sie ihre Augen und versuchte Daynic aus ihren Gedanken zu vertreiben, doch sein Bild hatte sich in ihr fest gebrannt.  
"Hast du mir nicht ein Versprechen gegeben?"  
Selbst die Erinnerung an Aragorns Stimme bereitete ihr Schmerzen. Sie bekam kaum Luft und nun zitterte ihr ganzer Körper.  
"Legolas..."

Lanjaniel schlich durch die Reihen der Gefangenen. Es ging ihr zu einfach. Niemand achtete auf sie.  
Bald hatte sie offenes, unbewachtes Gelände erreicht. Sie lief immer weiter. Plötzlich stieß sie gegen etwas Hartes. Die Mauer!  
"Verdammt!" fluchte sie und sah sich um. Hinter ihr kamen zwei Wächter auf sie zugestürmt. Verzweifelt griff sie in ihre Tasche. Das einzige, was sie zu fassen bekam war der kleine Lederbeutel, den Merry ihr anvertraut hatte.   
Die Männer kamen immer näher. Ohne eine Hoffnung auf Erfolg holte Lanjaniel aus und schmetterte den Beutel gegen die unsichtbare Wand.  
Ein lautes Klirren erschallte und für einen kurzen konnte man tausende feine Glassplitter durch die Luft fliegen sehen.  
Verwundert aber auch beeindruckt hob die Geflohene eine Hand der Scherben auf und warf sie direkt in die Gesichter der beiden Männer.  
"Was soll das? Stehen bleiben!" rief einer von ihnen Lanjaniel zu, doch sie war schon verschwunden.  
Sie lief immer weiter über die trostlose Ebene. Drei weitere Wachen verfolgten sie.  
Ohne jegliche Orientierung rannte sie weiter.   
"Bringt das Weib zurück!" schrie jemand hinter ihr, doch Lanjaniel reagierte nicht darauf.  
Sie warf sich hinter den nächsten Felsen und einige Moment später hetzten zwei Männer an ihr vorüber. Einige Meter von ihr entfernt blieben sie stehen.  
"Die finden wir nicht wieder. Die ist weg." rief der eine.  
"Ja..." keuchte der andere. "Es hat keinen Sinn. Lass uns die Mauer wieder herstellen, bevor noch mehr Gefangene fliehen können."  
Die Schritte entfernten sich wieder. Plötzlich wurde der Elbe der Mund zugehalten. Zwei weitere Hände packten sie an der linken Schulter und zogen sie zurück.

wwqrwrrerqrqr  
Aragorn hielt die Gestalt fest.  
"Ich nehme jetzt die Hand von eurem Mund, wenn ihr anfangt zu schreien habt ihr mein Schwert an der Kehle. Und jetzt sagt mir, wer ihr seid und woher ihr kommt!"  
Aragorn gab sie frei, machte Legolas jedoch ein Zeichen ihre Arme noch festzuhalten.  
Lanjaniel schlug Aragorn von sich und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Kein Mensch konnte dem Blick ihrer Familie lange standhalten, doch Aragorn regte sich kein bisschen.  
"Das könnte ich euch genau so gut fragen!"  
Legolas gab sie langsam frei.  
"Wir sind Freunde von einigen der Gefangenen. Und ihr? Sprecht!"  
"Mein Name ist Lanjaniel. Tochter von Thorondor. Des Königs der tausend Flüsse. Ihr habt mich mit Respekt zu behandeln!"  
Legolas grinste nur.  
"Leider müsst ihr euch geirrt haben. Thorondor war einer der Anführer der Adler in früheren Zeitaltern. Und wie ein Vogel seht ihr nicht aus..."  
Lanjaniel war sichtlich überrascht diese Worte zu hören. Nie hatte jemand ihre Lüge bemerkt. Und nun kamen einfach so zwei nächtliche Wanderer und wussten alles über Thorondor! Das konnte sie nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.  
"Ihr seid keine Heiligelben!"  
"Ja?" begann Aragorn. "Und woher wisst ihr das?"  
"Ich habe die Gabe nur durch meinen Blick alle Elben voneinander zu unterscheiden. Und das ist diesmal keine Lüge."  
Legolas und Aragorn tauschten einige Blicke.  
Lanjaniel wartete einen Moment.  
"Sind eure Freunde ein Zwerg und zwei Hobbits?"  
Aragorn nickte. Er konnte sie nicht ausstehen. Sie war genauso, wie man ihm Heiligelben beschrieben hatte. Stur, egoistisch und wichtigtuerisch. Doch seine Freude über die Nachricht ließ ihn all das vergessen.  
"Habt ihr sie etwa gesehen?"  
"Das habe ich. Und eine Elbe habe ich getroffen, die anscheinend auch zu euch gehört hat."  
"Aysha..." flüsterte Legolas schnell.  
"Ja, das war ihr Name."  
"Sie ist tot." Der Elb sah zu Boden.  
"Meiner Meinung nach ist sie das nicht. Ich denke, dass sie noch am Leben ist..."


	21. Chapter 21

Legolas starrte Lanjaniel an.  
"Sie könnte noch am Leben sein, sagt ihr?"  
"Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht..."  
Aragorn sah sie scharf an:  
"Wenn ich euch bitten dürfte euch klar auszudrücken und diese Geheimniskrämerei zu unterlassen..."  
Die Heiligelbe starrte mit ihrem eisigen Blick zurück.  
"Ihr seid Aragorn, nicht wahr? Genauso wie Aysha euch beschrieben hat. Das also ist der König von Gondor. Liegt im Unterholz auf der Lauer und fängt wehrlose Frauen."  
Aragorn nickte.  
"Ja, das ist der König von Gondor." Dann wartete er einen Moment. Legolas sah über Lanjaniels Schulter zu den Lichtern der Fackeln.  
"Verfolgt man euch?"  
"Ich denke nicht..."  
"Gut."  
Der Elb sah zu Aragorn, der scharf über etwas nachdachte. Erschien langsam doch Gefallen an ihrer nächtlichen Gesellschaft zu finden. Es könnte doch sein, dass sie doch nicht so unfreundlich war, wie sie es vorgab zu sein.

Schließlich beschloss Aysha doch etwas zu unternehmen. Sie schloss für einen Moment ihre Augen und verdrängte den Schmerz aus ihrem Körper. Dann hievte sie vorsichtig die Beine zum Rand des Tisches und stand auf.  
Ihre Beine gaben nach doch sie konnte sich noch aufrecht halten. Langsam schleppte sie sich Richtung Tür. Sie spürte wie der Schmerz sie überrollte. Aber sie wollte nicht aufgeben.  
Sie war kurz davor die Klinke hinunter zu drücken, als ihre Kräfte sie endgültig verließen. Völlig Kraftlos brach sie zusammen.

Aragorn war eingeschlafen und Legolas und Lanjaniel saßen sich einige Meter voneinander entfernt gegenüber.  
"Wie viel Zeit habt ihr mit Aysha verbracht?" fragte Legolas nach einiger Zeit in Lanjaniel Richtung.  
"Ich weiß nicht genau. Einige Tage müssen es gewesen sein. Doch manchmal verdunkelte die Nacht auch den Tag und man konnte nicht erkennen, ob es ein schöner Tag, oder dunkelste Nacht war. Obwohl es dort nie schöne Tage gibt. Und es herrschte immer Dunkelheit in Aysha Malandils Gesicht. Vor allem als sie ihren Bruder an den Tod verloren hatte."  
"Bruder? Ich dachte, sie hätte keinerlei Geschwister."  
"Das dachte sie auch..."  
Legolas fragte nicht weiter danach und auch seine Gegenüber schwieg lange. Doch bald setzte der Elb von neuem an:  
"Wieso ist sie..."  
"Wie schon gesagt, ich glaube nicht daran, dass sie wirklich tot ist. Aber sie war schwer verwundet, durch die Kämpfe, die sie austragen musste."  
Lanjaniel erzählte Legolas alles, was sie in den letzten Tagen erlebt hatte. Der Elb hörte angespannt zu und fragte einige Male nach.  
Schließlich beendete Lanjaniel ihren Bericht und wartete Legolas Reaktion ab.  
"Es ist unglaublich. Ihr erzählt so lebhaft, dass es einem den Atem nimmt."  
"Vielen Dank..." Sie grinste verlegen. "Aber..." Lanjaniel wurde wieder ernst. "...sie hat nie von euch erzählt. Sie erwähnte Freunde und..."  
"Ja, ich weiß. Sie redet nicht über sich... Früher habe ich versucht etwas über sie in Erfahrung zu bringen. Doch sie antwortete nicht auf meine Fragen. Alle ihre Gedanken verschließt sie hinter hohen Mauern."  
"Legolas."  
Der Elb sah auf.  
"Woher kennt ihr meinen Namen, wenn sie nie von mir sprach?"  
Lanjaniel antwortete nicht.  
"Ich verstehe. Etwas, das ich wieder nicht erfahren darf?"  
"Ihr scheint öfter damit in Berührung zu kommen."  
"Leider immer, wenn es wichtig war..."  
Die Elbe lachte leise.  
"Das Volk der Geheimnisse?"  
"Ja, so ist es..."  
Legolas hob Ayshas Tasche vom Boden auf und gab sie Lanjaniel.  
"Hier, ich wusste damit nichts anzufangen."  
Lanjaniel nahm sie entgegen und öffnete sie. Langsam zog sie einige kleine Gegenstände daraus hervor.  
Etwas zu essen, zwei Tücher, Handschuhe, ein winziges Fläschchen mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit und einige Schmuckstücke.  
"Was ist das?" fragte Lanjaniel langsam und nahm eine Kette in die Hand. Sie betrachtete das Amulett lange.  
Viele verschlungene Linien bildeten eine Schlange mit blutroten Augen, die die Elbe fast lebendig anzustarren schienen.  
Vorsichtig strich Lanjaniel über das glänzende Metall und plötzlich blinzelte die Schlange zu ihr hinauf und erhob sich aus dem kleinen Amulett. Dabei wurde sie immer größer und glitt den Arm der Elbe entlang.  
Legolas erschrak im ersten Moment, doch sofort sah er fasziniert zu Lanjaniel hinüber. Von Lanjaniels Kramerei war Aragorn aufgewacht und hörte den beiden Elben einige Minuten lang unbemerkt zu.  
"Ich kenne dieses Tier. Genau diese Schlange habe ich schon einmal gesehen!"  
"Das ist gut möglich." meinte Lanjaniel leise. "Für manche sind solche Wesen die letzten Freunde..." Im nächsten Moment wurde die Schlange wieder zu dem kleinen silbernen Amulett. Legolas nahm es mit der Tasche wieder an sich.  
"Wann werden wir morgen aufbrechen?" fragte Lanjaniel und stand auf.  
"So früh wie möglich. Die Gefangenen werden sicher auch nicht länger als nötig an einem Platz festgehalten werden."  
"Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich etwas unternehmen."  
Aragorn stand auf und ging zu den beiden hinüber.  
"Wir haben euch wohl falsch eingeschätzt, Lanjaniel. Auch wenn ihr nicht die Tochter Thorondors seid..."

"So kenne ich sie gar nicht." murmelte Merry und starrte in die Flamme der Kerze. "Was ist bloß in sie gefahren?"  
Pippin zog Ayshas wärmenden Mantel fester um seine Schultern. "Vielleicht sollte ich mir auch so ein Ding kaufen..." dachte er und schmunzelte. "Wenn Aysha noch am Leben sein sollte, würde sie ihn sicher wieder haben wollen..."

Aysha lag noch immer regungslos am Boden. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten umher. Sie sah Aragorn und Legolas in Minas Tirith und Gimli in Edoras.  
Dann erkannte sie Lanjaniel und Mergon und dem Verließ und Daynic, als sie ihm zum ersten Mal begegnet war.  
Plötzlich durchzog sie ein Funken Wärme, als sich eine schwarze Schlange vor ihren Augen auf dem Boden wand. Sie funkelte sie mit ihren roten Augen an.   
"Tangilya..." flüsterte Aysha in ihrem Traum. Und im nächsten Moment war die Schlange verschwunden. "Tangilya..."

Lanjaniel sah zu den Gefangenen hinüber.  
"Ich denke, sie werden in die nächste Stadt gebracht. Wir sollten sie so schnell wie möglich befreien, denn aus einer Stadt verhilft man hier so leicht keinem zur Flucht."  
"Und..." begann Legolas. "...wir müssen aufpassen nicht entdeckt zu werden. Vor einer Stunde etwa sind zwei Wächter sehr nah zu uns gekommen. Sie haben uns nicht entdeckt. Trotzdem sollten wir noch vorsichtiger sein."  
Aragorn stimmte beiden zu. Mit diesen zwei Elben an seiner Seite, hatte er keine Bedenken, dass sie Gimli und die Hobbits nicht befreien würden.

"Tangilya..." Aysha schlug ihre Augen auf. "Tan..."  
"Steh auf..." flüsterte eine weiche Stimme neben ihrem Ohr. "Nimm meine Hand!"  
Die Heiligelbe hob ihren Arm und versuchte Daynic besser erkennen zu können.  
"Daynic!" Sofort zog sie ihre Hand zurück.  
"Komm mit mir! Du bist wieder einigermaßen zu Kräften gekommen, wie ich sehe. Ich möchte dir zeigen, wo ich lebe und wo du auch in Zukunft wohnen wirst."  
Aysha überlegte einen Moment. Doch es schien ihr sinnvoller mit Daynic mit zu gehen als untätig auf dem Boden liegen zu bleiben. Sie umfasste seine Hand und ließ sich auf die Beine ziehen.  
"Gut so. Jetzt komm mit."  
Daynic legte seinen Arm um Ayshas Schulter und führte sie langsam aus dem Raum. Genauso, wie er es früher immer getan hatte, doch diesmal spürte Aysha sofort wie sehr er sich verändert hatte.  
Daynics Haus war ganz anders als Aysha es sich vorgestellt hatte. Überall hingen Gemälde von fremden Personen und Orten und an den Wänden standen Statuen und riesige, durchsichtige Vasen.  
Daynic führte sie durch die große Eingangshalle. Einige Türen führten in andere Räume. Manche waren geöffnet und Aysha konnte einen Blick hineinwerfen.  
Eine lange Treppe führte in den oberen Teil des Hauses. Die Treppe fand Aysha am interessantesten. Sie hatte die Farben des Meeres und sie schien fast zu "fließen".  
Sie gingen hinauf und in ein Zimmer, das genau gegenüber von der Treppe lag. Daynic öffnete die Tür und führte Aysha hinein.  
Es erinnerte Aysha sehr an ihr Gemach in Minas Tirith, das sie damals für einige Tage bewohnt hatte.  
An der Wand standen ein Bett, eine Kommode und eine Reihe von Bücherregalen. Eine weitere Tür führte auf einen breiten Balkon hinaus. Neben dem Fenster hingen einige Bilder, davon zeigte eines Ayshas eigenes Gesicht.  
Sie ging darauf zu und betrachtete es.  
"Es hängt hier noch immer?"  
"Ja, es ist das einzige, was mir von dir blieb, nachdem du mich verlassen hattest."   
"Warum hängt es genau hier neben dem Balkon?"  
"Damit ich, immer wenn ich es ansehe sofort nach draußen blicken und darauf hoffen, dass du irgendwo am Horizont auftauchst. Unsere gemeinsame Zeit ist noch nicht vorüber, Katzenauge."  
Aysha betrachtete das Bild. In dem Gesicht der Aysha dort prangten nicht die vier großen Narben, die ihr Gesicht heute zierten. Und auch von dem Schimmer in ihrem Auge, das bei bestimmtem Licht aufglänzte, war nichts zu sehen.  
"Ich hasse dich..."

Merry sah zum Himmel hinauf.  
"Wie lange wird es noch dauern bis die Sonne aufgeht?"  
"Noch einige Stunden, Herr Hobbit. Ihr beiden solltet euch lieber noch etwas schlafen legen. Bei Tagesanbruch müssen wir wieder einen weiten Weg zurücklegen."  
Gimli stimmte Mergon zu.  
"Viele Stunden müssen noch vergehen... Habt ihr was zu essen?"  
Alle sahen ihn an.  
"War ja nur so´ne Frage..."  
Pippin sah sich um.  
"Sollen wir warten, oder sollen wir auch etwas unternehmen?"  
"Was denn, Pip? Hast du einen Vorschlag?" fragte sein Freud ihn sofort und schlug ihm leicht gegen den Kopf. "Wir sind hier gefangen. In einem mit einer unsichtbaren Mauer umgebenen Gefängnis, falls du´s noch nicht bemerkt hast!"  
Mergon und Gimli schüttelten die Köpfe.  
"Wir können wirklich nichts tun, meine Herren Hobbits." meinte Gimli. "Wir können hier nichts ausrichten. Wir können nur hoffen, dass Aragorn und Legolas irgendwo dort draußen sind und versuchen uns zu retten."

"Du hasst mich? Weswegen?"  
"Das fragst du noch? Erst entführst du mich, dann verkaufst du mich und lässt mich in einer Arena kämpfen bis ich fast sterbe und dann fragst du noch weswegen?"  
"Das habe ich nur getan um dich zu schützen. Der Rat will, dass du ausgeliefert wirst. Es wäre unmöglich gewesen dich auf normalen Wegen in die Stadt zu bringen. Ich musste halt ein kleines Risiko eingehen."  
"Kleines Risiko?" schrie Aysha ihn an. "Das nennst du kleines Risiko? Ich wäre fast getötet worden! Ist dir das klar? Du hast dich wirklich sehr verändert!"  
"Ich nicht. Du bist es, die anders geworden ist. Früher hättest du dich nie mit einem Waldelben unterhalten oder ihn umarmt! Igitt!" Daynic schüttelte sich.  
"Wollten wir nicht gemeinsam gegen den Willen ankämpfen?"  
"Das wollten wir einmal. Doch das ist vorbei. Ich habe den Weg zurück zu meinem Volk gefunden. Und das solltest du auch tun. Sonst töten dich die Ältesten."  
"Die Ältesten?" lachte Aysha. "Vor ihnen habe ich keine Angst. Wenn sie mich haben wollen, sollen sie mich holen!"  
Daynic wartete einen Moment.  
"Du hast mich nicht vergessen, Aysha. Du hast immer wieder an mich gedacht."  
"Ja, das habe ich. Aber ich dachte an den, den ich geliebt habe, den ich verlassen habe, jedoch nicht an den, den ich wieder getroffen habe."  
"Du solltest ein wenig Ordnung in deine Gedanken bringen, dann erinnerst du dich vielleicht ein bisschen mehr an unsere gemeinsame Zeit. Komm!"  
Er legte seinen Arm um Ayshas Schulter, die keinen Widerspruch zeigte und führte sie auf den Balkon hinaus. Dann zeigte er über die dunkle Stadt und düsteren Felder und Wälder.  
"Ist das nicht das, was du eigentlich immer wolltest? Nach Hause? Dieses ist deine Welt. Nicht die bei den Menschen oder Zwergen. Hier liegen all deine Erinnerungen und hierin sollen sie auch zurückkehren."  
Aysha dachte nach.  
"Du hast Recht. Hier liegt meine eigentliche Heimat..." Dann sah sie zu Daynic hinauf. "Was wirst du mit mir machen?"  
"Nichts. Solange du bei mir bleibst."  
"Ich bleibe... aber nur, wenn du dafür sorgst, dass meine Freunde in ihre Heimat zurückkehren können!"  
Daynic legte seine warme Hand auf ihre Wange.  
"Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber. Ich werde schon dafür sorgen..." Er zog sie zu sich heran und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. Genau das hatte er gewollt. Und er dachte gar nicht daran Ayshas Wunsch zu erfüllen...


	22. Chapter 22

Legolas rüttelte Aragorn wach. Lanjaniel sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen und befestigte sie am Sattel eines der Pferde.  
"Wann brechen wir auf?" fragte sie langsam und sah zu Aragorn hinab.  
"Sofort." antwortete Aragorn und erhob sich. "Wie sieht es mit den Gefangenen aus?"  
"Sie brechen ebenfalls gerade auf..." Legolas sah zu dem riesigen Trupp hinüber, der sich langsam in Bewegung setzte. "Wir sollten ihnen noch ein wenig Vorsprung lassen."  
Lanjaniel verstaute noch einen Beutel und wandte sich dann ihren beiden Begleitern zu.  
"Was geschieht eigentlich mit Aysha? Sollen wir sie zurücklassen? Wir sind zu dritt. Wir könnten uns trennen."  
"Nein." warf Aragorn ein. "Wir trennen uns nicht. Das..."  
Legolas schob ihn beiseite und flüsterte:  
"Aragorn sie hat Recht. Wenn Aysha wirklich noch am Leben ist, dürfen wir sie nicht einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen!"  
"Derjenige würde allein zurück reiten müssen. Das wäre zu gefährlich. Es ist sicherer, wenn wir zusammen bleiben."  
"Willst du Aysha alleine lassen? Was, wenn sie gefangen gehalten wird, oder..."  
"Nein. Und selbst, wenn sie noch am Leben ist, kann sie auf sich allein aufpassen."  
"Du hast gehört, was unsere nette Begleiterin gesagt hat. Sie müsste noch am Leben sein." Legolas gab nicht auf seinen Willen durch zu setzten. "Aragorn, du hast ihr ein Versprechen gegeben!"  
Aragorn sah nachdenklich zu Boden.  
"Ja...du hast Recht." Er winkte Lanjaniel wieder zu sich und Legolas. "Und genau deswegen werde ich derjenige sein, der zurück reitet."  
"Du wirst hier gebraucht. Dein Schwert wird hier verlangt." Versuchte Legolas ihn zu überreden nicht zu gehen, sondern ihn zurückkehren zu lassen.  
"Ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst, Legolas. Ich gehe. Nicht du, verstanden?"  
Der Elb nickte kurz und Aragorn stieg auf den Rücken seines Pferdes.   
"In Ordnung. Ich... Was macht ihr da?"  
Lanjaniel ging umher und suchte den Boden ab. Nach einiger Zeit bückte sie sich und hob eine Vogelfeder auf. Sie strich kurz darüber und die Feder leuchtete auf. Dasselbe wiederholte sie mit zwei anderen Federn.  
"Frau Lanjaniel?" fragte Aragorn leicht verwirrt, doch die Elbe ließ sich bei ihrer Arbeit nicht stören. Legolas verwunderte es fast gar nicht, dass sie irgendwelche Federn vom Boden aufhob und etwas Merkwürdiges damit anstellte.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte er schon zu lange den Geschichten der Heiligelben gelauscht...  
"Frau Lanjaniel?" fragte Aragorn nun ein zweites Mal.  
"Hier!" sie hielt Aragorn eine der Federn hin, die er verwundert entgegen nahm.   
"Aha... und was soll ich damit?"  
Sie drückte Legolas ebenfalls eine Feder in die Hand.  
"Damit können wir immer in Kontakt bleiben."  
Aragorn und Legolas wechselten verwirrte Blicke. Lanjaniel fuhr fort:  
"Schreibt damit irgendwo auf einen Gegenstand. Die anderen beiden werden es dann sehen und antworten können."  
Aragorn und Legolas waren noch immer sehr skeptisch.  
"Briefe ohne Papier und Tinte..." murmelte der Elb und steckte die Feder ein. "Etwas ungewöhnlich... Nein! Die Gefangenen! Sie sind schon los gezogen! Wir müssen ihnen folgen!"  
Die beiden Elben schwangen sich ebenfalls auf die Pferde und verabschiedeten sich von Aragorn.  
"Finde Aysha, Aragorn." rief Legolas ihm nach. Als Aragorn schon außer Sichtweite war flüsterte er:  
"Halte dein Versprechen..."

Aysha schlug seinen Arm beiseite.  
"Das habe ich nicht gesagt! Ich habe gesagt, dass ich zurückkehren werde. Von dir war nie die Rede!"  
"Wenn du das sagst..." meinte Daynic nur. "Du wirst über kurz oder lang doch an meiner Tür stehen und um Einlass bitten. Du hast genug Zeit dazu..."  
"Zeit? Zeit ist das einzige, was ich nicht habe! Und du kannst sie mir nicht geben!"  
"Dann warte ich...  
"Und worauf genau willst du warten?"  
"Auf den Tod deiner Freunde, da sie ja anscheinend das einzige sind, was dich davon abhält zu..."  
"Verschwinde!"  
"In Ordnung... Früher oder später wirst du verstehen..."  
"Raus!"  
Aysha suchte nach einem geeigneten Gegenstand. Sie griff nach einer Blumevase und warf sie, samt Inhalt, nur einige Zentimeter von Daynic Kopf entfernt gegen den Türrahmen.  
Ohne ein Wort verschwand der Elb in den Gang hinaus und die Tür schwang hinter ihm klackend in das Schloss.

Merry und Pippin waren müde. Sie hatte fast nicht geschlafen und ihre Füße trugen sie nur mit Mühe weiter.  
Immer, wenn der Trupp für einen Moment stehen blieb, warfen die beiden Hobbits sich auf den Boden um ihre Kräfte zu sammeln.  
"Merry, was glaubst du, wie weit es noch ist?"  
"Zu weit. Ich kann jetzt schon nicht mehr." keuchte Merry zurück und stemmte sich auf die Beine. "Ich finde, die anderen könnten langsam anfangen uns zu retten..."  
Pippin biss in ein Stück Brot, das jeder von ihnen am Morgen erhalten hatte.  
"Da hast du Recht. Vielleicht sollten wir einfach selber ausbrechen."  
"Du glaubst doch wohl nicht im Ernst daran, dass wir hier die Spur einer Chance haben!"  
"Naja..."  
"Siehst du, Pip? Also quälen wir uns hier weiter ab. Irgendwann muss das doch ein Ende haben..."

Aysha war in der Nacht zuvor weinend auf das Bett gefallen und hatte nachgedacht.  
Als die Sonne noch tief stand war sie aufgestanden und hatte sich daran gemacht das Haus zu erkunden. Daynic hatte sie noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Es kam ihr sogar gelegen, dass er nicht wieder ohne Unterlass auf sie einredete.  
Sie durchkämmte viele der Zimmer und Gänge des Hauses. Am meisten störten Aysha alle verriegelten Türen und Fenster, die Daynic mit einem Zauber vor ihr verschlossen hatte. Oft hatte sie versucht eine dieser Türen zu öffnen, doch ihre Kräfte reichten dazu nicht aus.  
Und so ging sie betrübt in ihr Zimmer zurück und starrte über das Geländer des Balkons.

Gimli und Mergon hatten sich mit der Zeit angefreundet und ließen die unfreundliche Zeit mit langen Erzählungen an sich vorbei gleiten.  
"Woher kennt ihr Aysha?" fragte Mergon zu Gimli hinab.  
"Da muss ich überlegen...Das ist schon so lange her... Ich glaube... wir haben uns das erste Mal in Bruchtal getroffen. Ja, genau, da war es!"   
"Die Elbenstadt?"  
"Ja, sie ist sehr schön. Hätte ich vorher nie gedacht."  
"Ein Zwerg und eine Heiligelbe in Bruchtal..." murmelte Mergon lächelnd. "Hie geschehen wirklich merkwürdige Dinge..."  
"Das kann man wohl sagen. Erzählt mir mehr von euch."  
"Über mich gibt es nichts zu erzählen."  
"Woher stammt ihr?"  
Das weiß ich nicht genau. Als ich einige Köpfe kleiner war bin ich mit einer Mutter aus dem Westen geflohen. Ich weiß nicht mehr warum. Meine Mutter wurde gefangen genommen. Da muss ich sechs Jahre alt gewesen sein. Ich erkundete allein den Osten. Die Aina edhel wollten nichts von mir und ich wollte nichts von ihnen. Da war ich zu unvorsichtig. Vor einigen Wochen haben sie mich dann doch gefangen genommen."  
"Interessante Geschichte..."

Plötzlich wurde die Tür hinter ihr aufgeschlagen. Aysha griff sofort nach der Blumenvase, die auf der anderen Seite stand, doch es war nicht Daynic, der eintrat.  
Zwei junge Frauen kamen langsam in den Raum und verbeugten sich. Aysha stellte die Vase auf ihren Platz zurück und trat näher.  
Eine der Frauen legte einige Kleidungsstücke auf das Bett, die andere ging auf Aysha zu.  
"Unser Herr hat uns zu euch geschickt. Er wird in den nächsten Tagen nicht anwesend sein, deswegen sollen wir uns um euch kümmern. Falls ihr Wünsche oder Fragen habt ruft nach uns, my Lady."   
Aysha betrachtete ihr Gegenüber. Sie hatte rötliches Haar und trug ein langes, grünes Kleid. Die andere Frau hatte ihre Haare zu einem komplizierten Zopf gebunden, der über die nicht verflochtenen Haare über ihre Schulter hing.  
"Wie sind eure Namen?"  
"Mein Name ist Gayacuien." meinte Ayshas Gesprächspartnerin. "Und das ist Ireth Miriel. Ihr müsst wissen, sie ist stumm und kann deshalb leider nicht mit euch sprechen."  
Die Frau hinter Gayacuien machte eine freundliche Geste und strahlte Aysha an.  
"Und wie unterhält sie sich mit Fremden oder mit euch und eurem Herrn?" fragte die Heiligelbe weiter.  
"Wir verständigen uns mit Zeichen. Sie hat gelernt ihre Gedanken zu übertragen. Aber viele Fremde mögen es nicht und deshalb macht sie meist gar nicht auf sich aufmerksam."  
"Wurde Telepathie nicht verboten?"  
Aysha sah erst zu Gayacuien, dann zu Ireth Miriel.  
"Mir nicht..." schallte es in Ayshas Kopf.  
"Schön..." murmelte die Heiligelbe. "Geht jetzt. Wenn ich Hilfe brauche, rufe ich euch."  
"Ja, my Lady." Verabschiedete sich Ireth von Aysha und verließ den Raum. Gayacuien sah noch einmal zurück.  
"Ihr könnt uns Gaya und Ireth nennen, my Lady."  
Dann schloss das Dienstmädchen die Tür.

Aragorn ritt geradewegs in die Stadt zurück. Nach einiger Zeit kam er auch an dem Gashaus vorbei, in dem er und Legolas eine Nacht verbracht hatten.  
"Gefängnis der schwarzen Klippen...Das ich nicht lache..."

Aysha starrte auf die Straße hinunter. Die wenigen Reiter und Wanderer zogen langsam an ihren Augenwinkeln vorbei. Plötzlich bog eine Gestalt um eine Hauswand. Aysha beobachtete sie verwundert. Dann schrie sie hinunter:  
"Aragorn! Ich bin hier oben!"

Aragorn sah auf. Einige Meter über ihm stand Aysha auf einem Balkon und sah aufgeregt zu ihm herab. Sofort sprang er ab.  
Die Heiligelbe sah sich kurz um.  
"Warum bist du hier?"  
"Weil wir dich suchen!"  
Aysha zuckte zusammen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht...

Auf einmal hielt der Trupp an.  
"Was ist passiert?" fragte Merry leise. "Kannst du irgendwas sehen, Pippin?"  
"Warte kurz...Da hinten. Ich sehe eine Stadt. Aber sie ist noch weit entfernt. Ein paar Männer machen da irgendwas am Boden..."  
"Machen irgendwas am Boden... Kannst du dich auch klar ausdrücken?"  
Doch Merry brauchte keine Erklärung mehr. Denn plötzlich schossen aus allen Richtungen feine, blaue Lichtstrahlen übe r sie hinweg und überschnitten sich zu einem riesigen Netz, bis schließlich eine riesige zart blaue Kugel um sie lag.  
Die Gefangenen liefen umher und verteilten sich.  
Merry und Pippin entdeckten Gimli und Mergon und liefen so schnell sie konnten zu ihnen.  
"Was ist das?" fragte Mergon langsam und sah zu den nun bläulich gefärbten Bäumen hinüber.

Die Heiligelbe trat einen Schritt zurück.  
"Was hast du?" drang die bekannte Stimme zu ihr hinauf. Aysha blickte ernst. Sie schluckte. Und plötzlich wurde Aragorn niedergeschlagen.  
Die Straße war leer und niemand hatte es bemerkt.  
Die Gestalt unter der Kapuze sah zu Aysha hinauf.  
"Aysha? Alles in Ordnung?" Sie nickte trocken und starrte auf den am Boden liegenden Körper. Aragorns Gesicht veränderte sich. Seine Züge wurden weicher und seine Haare heller.  
"Was soll das?" fragte die Heiligelbe hinab.  
"Ich weiß nicht..." sagte die Gestalt und zog sich die Kapuze aus dem Gesicht.

Lanjaniel und Legolas blieben ebenfalls stehen. Verwundert betrachteten sie das blaue Farbenspiel.  
"Warten wir?" fragte die Elbe zu Legolas hinüber. Er nickte und starrte zu den Gefangenen. 

Aysha sah noch immer in die Tiefe. Doch diesmal war sie um einiges erleichterter. Der echte Aragorn musterte den Niedergeschlagenen. Dann suchte er die Hauswand nach der Tür ab.   
"Hol mich hier raus!"  
"Wie? Soll ich vorne anklopfen und fragen ob ich dich kurz ausleihen darf!"  
"Mach keine Scherze, sondern hilf mir!"  
Doch Aragorn war schon hinter der Hausecke verschwunden.

Jaja, so trifft man sich wieder...  
Meine Freundin wollte unbedingt mit in die Geschichte. Man gebe seinen Namen in einen Elbengenerator ein und tadaa: Schon hat man seine Elbischen Namen.  
Jetzt sind wir halt Putzfrauen und Kindermädchen im Haus von Daynic.  
Sie wollte das so. Und, wenn sie, dann ich auch.

Bye  
Ireth


	23. Chapter 23

Aragorn ging auf die große Haustür zu. Bevor der Wächter ihn sehen konnte zog er seine Kapuze tief in sein Gesicht und schlürfte die drei Treppenstufen hinauf.  
"Guten Morgen." begrüßte ihn der edel gekleidete Mann. "Aber der Herr ist nicht im Hause."  
Aragorn kramte in seiner Manteltasche und hielt der Wache die kleine Kugel, die er vor einigen Tagen erhalten hatte entgegen.  
"Ich bin hier um das Personal dieses Hauses zu prüfen..." murmelte er sich zusammen. "Euer Herr hat mir berichtet, dass er heute nicht anwesend sein würde und er hat mir die Erlaubnis gegeben, sein Haus zu betreten."  
Der Wächter war noch immer etwas skeptisch, doch das Wappen i Aragorns Hand überzeugte ihn schließlich.  
"Tretet ein, mein Herr. Und verzeiht mir meine Zweifel. Heutzutage kann man nicht vorsichtig genug sein, ihr versteht?"  
Aragorn blieb noch einen Moment stehen.  
"Ihr verrichtet hier eine ausgezeichnete Arbeit. Ich werde ein gutes Wort bei eurem Herrn für euch einlegen, wenn ihr möchtet..."  
"Vielen Dank, mein Herr. Geht nur. Eines der Dienstmädchen wird euch empfangen."  
Aragorn nickte kurz und ging an dem Wächter vorüber in die riesige Eingangshalle. Sofort kam eines der Mädchen auf ihn zugeeilt.  
"Guten Morgen." schallte es in Aragorns Kopf. Er stutzte, doch er schien zu verstehen, warum das Mädchen nicht normal mit ihm sprach, denn sie drehte sich um und machte dem Wächter einige Handzeichen.  
"Was kann ich für euch tun?"  
"Bringt mich zu der Frau die hier gef... lebt!"  
"Ja, Herr."  
Das Mädchen führte Aragorn die breite Treppe hinauf und auf die Tür zu. Sie wollte gerade die Klinke hinunter drücken, als Aragorn sie zurück hielt.  
"Vielen Dank..."  
Das Dienstmädchen nickte, machte einige nichts sagende Handbewegungen und verschwand hinter einer Säule.  
Aragorn wandte sich wieder der Tür zu und drückte sie langsam auf.

Aysha hatte sich von dem Balkon abgewandt und starrte sehnsüchtig, aber auch ein wenig ängstlich zur Tür.   
Was, wenn sie sich nicht öffnen würde? Wenn jemand in diesem Haus Aragorn aufgehalten hatte? Was, wenn...  
Doch Ayshas Befürchtungen waren umsonst.

Aragorn öffnete die Tür nun ganz. Kaum, dass er etwas erkennen konnte warf Aysha sich um seinen Hals.  
Er stieß dir Tür mit seinem Fuß zu und hielt Aysha fest.  
"Aragorn!"  
"Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich gefunden habe!" flüsterte er und strich über ihr Haar. "Keine Angst. Ich hole dich hier raus..."

"Schönes Gefängnis..." murmelte Merry und trat an eine der Wände heran. Vorsichtig berührte er sie. "Autsch!"  
"Vorsicht, junger Hobbit!" rief Gimli und zog ihn zurück. "Diese verdammte Magie! Wenn ich hier lebendig rauskomme, frage ich die Herren Wächter, wie sie das machen!"  
Mergon dachte nach.  
"Wenn wir hier wirklich mit Magie festgehalten werden, wurde uns in diesem Moment der letzte funken Hoffnung zur Flucht genommen."  
Die drei Gestalten unter ihm sahen zu ihm hinauf und nickten.

Aysha wollte Aragorn gar nicht mehr freigeben. Doch schließlich schob er sie doch von sich.  
"Du solltest mir einiges erklären, glaube ich."  
"Daynic hatte alle Türen vor mir verschlossen. Aber wir haben keine Zeit! Wir müssen hier raus! Sofort! Ich..." Aysha hielt inne und horchte. "Aragorn, da ist jemand! Schnell! Versteck dich irgendwo!"  
Aragorn sah sich um. Das Fenster! Er sah in die Tiefe. Springen konnte er nicht.  
"Schnell!" flüsterte Aysha hastig.  
Aragorn schwang sich über das Geländer und hielt sich am Boden des Balkons fest. Die Heiligelbe stellte sich vor seine Hände. Da wurde die Tür auch schon geöffnet.  
Gaya und Ireth traten ein.  
"Klopfen kennt ihr nicht wie?" fragte Aysha laut.  
"Entschuldigung, my Lady. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen." entgegnete Gayacuien und legte einige Kleidungstücke auf das Bett. Dabei entdeckte sie ein zerrissenes Bild neben dem Kopfkissen, dass Aysha und Daynic zeigte.  
"Warum habt ihr es zerrissen?"  
"Das geht euch nichts an." antwortete die Heiligelbe giftig.  
"Sagt es wenigstens mir..." schallte Ireths Stimme in Ayshas Kopf. Doch die Heiligelbe rührte sich nicht.  
"Ich weiß, dass ihr mich hören könnt, my Lady. Ich weiß sogar, dass ihr mir auf demselben Weg antworten könnt. Unser Herr hat mir davon berichtet..."  
Aysha sah vorsichtig zu dem Dienstmädchen hinüber. Gaya hatte den Raum bereits verlassen.  
"My Lady?"  
"Also gut..." schallte es nun in Ireths Kopf. "Ich... hasse ihn, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll..."  
"Weshalb? Zu uns war er immer freundlich. Er sagt, er liebt euch! Als er das letzte Mal bei euch war, war er doch auch sehr nett, oder nicht?"  
"Habt ihr gelauscht?"  
Ireth antwortete nicht.  
"Raus!" schrie Aysha und das Mädchen verstand sie sehr wohl, auch ohne sie hören zu können.  
Ireth schloss die Tür hinter sich und die Heiligelbe zog Aragorn zu sich in das Zimmer zurück.   
"Du gehst jetzt auch besser. Der Wächter an der Vordertür wird Verdacht schöpfen, wenn u dich solange nicht blicken lässt."  
"In Ordnung. Ich komme so bald wie möglich zurück. Bis dahin habe ich auch einen Weg gefunden dich hier raus zu holen. Versprochen."  
Aragorn schloss Aysha ein letztes Mal in seine Arme, bevor das Zimmer vorsichtig verließ.   
Als die Tür hinter ihm in ihr Schloss fiel sank die Heiligelbe auf die Knie und begann leise zu weinen...

Lanjaniel und Legolas ließen sich von den Rücken ihrer Pferde gleiten.  
"Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte die Elbe und sah zu Legolas hinüber. "Allein kommen sie jetzt auf keinen Fall frei und wir können ihnen leider auch so gut wie gar nicht helfen. Zu viele Wachen, zu viel Magie."  
Legolas nickte.  
"Wir haben drei Möglichkeiten: Erstens: Wir könnten versuchen unbemerkt zu ihnen zu gelangen. Zweitens: Wir könnten einen offenen Kampf wagen und versuchen sie zu befreien, wenn wir auf keinen Wächter mehr acht geben müssen, oder drittens: Wir könnten zurück reiten und versuchen Aragorn zu finden und uns gemeinsam eine andere Lösung überlegen."  
"Ich finde alle drei Möglichkeiten nicht überzeugend."  
"Ich auch nicht. Aber eine davon werden wir nehmen müssen. Wartet..." Der Elb bückte sich und hob drei kleine Äste vom Boden auf.  
"Hier. Der kleinste das erste, der mittlere das zwei und der längst das dritte."  
Lanjaniel überlegte kurz.  
"Ich hasse solche Spiele..."  
Dann griff sie nach einem der Äste.  
"Der Mittlere..." stellte Legolas fest.  
"Dann los... Gebt mir eine eurer Waffen."   
Der Elb reichte Lanjaniel seine Messer und zog selbst einen seiner Pfeile. Dann nickte er ihr kurz zu und gemeinsam schlichen sie auf die Gefangenen zu. Nach einigen Minuten richteten beide sich auf und Lanjaniel hob ihre Waffen. Legolas spannte seinen Bogen und zielte.  
"Für Aysha..."

Aragorn ging die lange Treppe hinunter. In der großen Halle angekommen sah er sich um. Von Gaya und Ireth war nichts zu sehen. Kurzerhand beschloss er einige der Räume zu erkunden und ging zielstrebig auf eine der Türen zu.  
Der Schlüssel knackte im Schloss, als Aragorn ihn herumdrehte. Links und rechts von ihm standen etwa ein dutzend Kerzenleuchter.  
Doch rasch schloss er die Tür wieder, denn irgendjemand stand hinter ihm...

Lanjaniel spürte, wie Legolas Pfeil dicht an ihrem Gesicht vorbeirauschte und ihre Haare mitzog. Sie packte seine Messer fester und stürmte auf einige Wachen zu.  
Legolas Pfeile zischten immer wieder an ihr vorbei. Die Männer kamen nacheinander auf sie zugelaufen.   
Lanjaniel schloss für einen Moment die Augen und erhob die Klingen in ihrer Hand ein weiteres Mal.  
Zu zweit kämpften sie sich so durch die Reihen der Angreifer.

Langsam drehte Aragorn sich um. Er ließ seine Hand zum Griff seines Schwertes wandern. Sollte er Daynic vor sich sehen würde er ihn mit einem Schlag töten.  
Doch es war nicht Daynic. Es war jedoch auch weder Gaya noch Ireth...

Merry und Gimli lehnten sich gegen einen großen Felsen. Mergon und Pippin setzten sich auf einen Baumstamm. Doch die vier schrecken sofort wieder auf.  
"Was ist das?" rief Gimli und sprang auf. Das Geräusch klirrender Schwerter lag in der Luft. Sofort liefen sie quer durch ihr Gefängnis zu einer der Wände und starrten über die Ebene.  
"Legolas!" grölte Gimli und sah zu seinem Freund hinüber. "Können wir ihnen irgendwie helfen?"  
Mergon überlegte kurz. Dann sah er sich um.  
"Ja, können wir. Gimli, ihr kommt mit mir. Die Halblinge warten hier auf uns!"  
"Aber..." rief Pippin, doch Gimli und Mergon waren schon verschwunden.

"Was machst du noch hier?" zischte Aysha Aragorn an, der langsam sein Schwert sinken ließ.  
"Ich dachte, ich sehe mich hier noch ein wenig genauer um, bevor ich gehe. Was kann mir passieren?"  
"Du warst noch nie in diesem Teil der Welt! Du hast keine Ahnung, was dir hier alles passieren kann. Ich rate dir, jetzt zu gehen, Aragorn. Wenn du hier nicht lebendig raus kommst, werde ich mich immer dafür verantwortlich fühlen..."  
Aragorn legte seine Hand auf Ayshas Schulter und flüsterte:  
"Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Du kannst dir noch um andere Personen Gedanken machen."  
Aysha stutzte.  
"Ja... Legolas ist ebenfalls hier. Und er setzt hier sein Leben auf´s Spiel um dich zu retten!"  
"Legolas..."   
"Vertrau mir. Und wenn es das letzte Mal ist!"  
Aysha nickte und ging die lange Treppe hinauf.  
Aragorn durchsuchte noch einige Zimmer, verschwand dann aber doch schließlich durch die große Eingangstür.

Aysha hörte noch, wie Aragorn die Halle verließ. Gedankenversunken betrat sie den Raum.  
"Legolas..." An ihn hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gedacht. Sie hatte ihn einfach vergessen...

"Was hast du vor?" fragte Gimli und lief so schnell er konnte hinter Mergon her, er ihn bereits als Freund akzeptiert hatte.  
"Pass auf!" Mergon hielt an und zog den Zwerg hinter einige Felsen. "Du gehst jetzt zu dem Wächter dort hinten und lenkst ihn ab."  
"Wie denn?"  
"Denk dir was aus!" Dann stieß Mergon Gimli unsanft auf den großen Mann zu und verschwand selbst hinter einem Baum.  
"Oh, Herr..." grummelte Gimli hilflos.  
"Ja? Was ist?"  
"Habt ihr schon von der großen Katastrophe gehört? Die im Westen? Also die von ähmmm... den Elben und äääähhh..."   
Plötzlich stürmte Mergon hinter dem Wächter hervor und schlug ihm mit einem großen Stein gegen den Kopf.  
Gimli wich erleichtert zurück. Doch sofort kamen drei weitere Wächter auf sie zu.  
Der Zwerg nahm einen großen Knüppel und Mergon griff nach dem Schwert, des ohnmächtigen Mannes.  
"War das nicht ein wenig voreilig?" fragte Gimli zu Mergon hinauf.  
Dieser antwortete nicht.  
"Na dann: Viel Glück." Und der Zwerg rannte auf den ersten Angreifer zu.

Lanjaniel und Legolas bemerkten den Kampf im Inneren des Gefängnisses und nutzten die Unruhe aus.  
Sie drangen immer weiter vor. Dabei achteten sie nicht mehr aufeinander. Plötzlich schnellten auch von der Seite der Gefangenen Pfeile auf die beiden zu. Lanjaniel wurde sofort von einem der Geschosse am Arm getroffen. Sie taumelte kurz und fiel zu Boden.  
"Lanjaniel!" rief Legolas und lief noch immer schießend zu der Heiligelbe hinüber.  
"Keine Sorge!" schallte ihr Stimme zurück. "Es geht mir gut!" Legolas warf sich neben ihr auf den Boden.  
"Macht weiter! Es geht mir gut! Wirklich!"  
Und mit diesen Worten schlug sie den Arm des Elben von sich und stand auf. Genauso hart wie vorher kämpfte sie weiter.  
Legolas spannte seinen Bogen und zielte wieder an ihr vorbei und traf einen gerade auf Lanjaniel zu rennenden Angreifer.  
"Danke!" rief die Elbe ihm zu ohne ihn anzuschauen.  
"Bitte!" Dann schoss Legolas noch einige weitere Pfeile ab, die bis auf einige wenige ihr Ziel nie verfehlten.  
Bald hatten sie, trotz Lanjaniels Verletzung, alle Gegner besiegt und liefen auf Merry und Pippin zu, die die ganze Zeit ungeduldig zu ihnen gestarrt hatten. Gimli und Mergon hatten es geschafft die Gefangenen zum Kampf zu motivieren und waren so spielend mit den Wächtern fertig geworden. Mergon hatte sich bei dem Gefecht, ebenso wie Lanjaniel, verletzt und war dabei sein blutendes Bein mit einem Stofffetzen zu umwickeln.  
"Holt uns hier raus!" riefen Merry und Pippin wie aus einem Mund, doch ihre Stimmen drangen nicht zu Legolas und Lanjaniel hinaus.  
Merry suchte nach einem geeigneten Gegenstand um etwas in den trockenen Sand zu ritzen.  
Legolas und Lanjaniel sahen sich immer wieder um, denn ihr Kampf konnte nicht unbemerkt geblieben sein.  
Nach kurzer Zeit war Merry fertig:  
Mann, roter Mantel, hat uns hier rein gebracht, Schlüssel?  
Legolas nickte ihm zu. Dann begann er mit der Elbe die Umgebung abzusuchen.  
"Hier ist nichts." bemerkte er nach einiger Zeit.  
"Ihr habt Recht." antwortete Lanjaniel und sah vom Boden auf.  
Merry malte ein großes Fragzeichen in den Boden.  
"Ja." sagte Legolas, den die anderen in ihrem Gefängnis anscheinend verstehen konnten. Die beiden Elben sahen sich ein weiteres Mal um. Nichts.  
"Da!" rief Lanjaniel plötzlich und zeigte in die blau schimmernde Kugel. "Dort ist er! Mergon! Such nach einem Schlüssel oder so was!"  
Sofort rannten die beiden Hobbits auf den toten, am Boden liegenden Mann zu. Einige Momente später hielt Pippin tatsächlich einen kleinen Schlüssel in die Höhe.  
Und wieder malte Merry ein Fragezeichen.  
"Haltet es so weit wie möglich zu mir!" befahl Lanjaniel. Pippin tat was sie sagte. Die Elbe betrachtete den Schlüssel kurz. Dann murmelte sie etwas in sich hinein und überlegte.  
"Wir haben ein Problem."  
"Und das wäre?" fragte Legolas langsam.  
"Diese Schlüssel haben leider die Angewohnheit, dass man sie von innen benutzen muss, soweit ich das von hier sehen kann.  
Enttäuscht sahen die vier Gefangenen zu Boden. Legolas bückte sich kurz. Er hatte am Boden etwas blinken sehen. Oder nicht?  
Doch. Seine Hand fuhr über das Gras. Kurz darauf hielt er Ayshas Amulett in der Hand, das ihm beim suchen herunter gefallen sein musste.  
Vorsichtig strich er darüber, wie Lanjaniel es getan hatte und einen Augenblick später glitt die schwarze Schlange mit ihren roten Augen über den Boden. Sie schlängelte sich zu den Gefangenen hinein.  
"Nimm das weg!" schrie Pippin und war kurz davor auf den Kopf des langen Wesens zu treten, als Gimli ihn aufhielt.  
"Ganz ruhig, junger Hobbit. Gib mir den Schlüssel." Pippin drückte dem Zwerg den Schlüssel in die Hand und ging schnell einige Schritte zurück.  
Gimli hängte ihn an den Hals der Schlange, die ohne Probleme zu Lanjaniel und Legolas zurück kroch.  
Die Elbe nahm ich entgegen, machte jedoch kein glückliches Gesicht.  
"Ich hatte Recht. Den Zauber kann man nur von innen brechen."  
Legolas sah hilflos zu der Schlange hinunter, die ihn mit ihren roten Augen anstarrte und hoffte darauf, dass Aysha ihm irgendein Zeichen geben würde...


	24. Chapter 24

"Tangilya..." flüsterte Aysha und sprang auf. Achtlos warf sie das Buch, das sie gelesen hatte zu Boden, lief zum Balkon und starrte über die Stadt.  
"Sie muss ganz in der Nähe sein..." überlegte sie leise. "Oder täuscht mich Daynics Magie und sie ist weit entfernt von mir?"  
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.  
"Ja..." murmelte die Heiligelbe noch in Gedanken versunken.  
Die Klinke wurde hinunter gedrückt und dir Tür schwang auf.  
"Ich bin zurück." kratzte Daynics Stimme in Ayshas Ohren. Sie drehte sich um.  
"Das sehe ich auch. Was willst du?"  
"Was hast du gemacht?" Sie antwortete nicht. Daynic kam näher.  
"Hast du noch einmal darüber nachgedacht, Katzenauge?"  
"Du beleidigst mich."  
"Was?"  
"Du beleidigst mich. Meine Narben."  
Daynic sah sie ein wenig verwirrt an.  
"Ich nannte dich oft Katzenauge."  
"Ja, aber weißt du auch noch warum?"  
"Deswegen..." Er wollte ihr Gesicht berühren doch sie wich zurück.  
"Nein, nicht nur... Hast du es wirklich vergessen?"  
"Verzeih mir, aber ich erinnere mich wirklich nicht mehr daran..."  
Aysha sah ihm nicht in die Augen.  
"Verschwinde...Du hast dich zu sehr verändert, seit wir uns unser Versprechen gegeben haben."  
"ICH habe mich verändert? Nein, DU bist es! DU bist in den Westen gezogen. DU hast dir Elben und Menschen zum Freund gemacht. DU..."  
Plötzlich knallte es. Dann hörte man Schritte.  
Daynic stürzte auf die Tür zu und riss sie auf.  
"Diese verdammten..." Dann schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu und schrie in dir großen Halle hinein, was Aysha jedoch nicht mehr verstand...

"Und ich habe noch niemanden getroffen, der diese Aufgabe lösen könnte." meinte Lanjaniel zum Schluss.  
Alle nickten.  
"Ich kann euch helfen!" drang plötzlich eine zarte Stimme an das Ohr der Gefangenen. Und merkwürdigerweise konnten auch Legolas und Lanjaniel sie hören.  
Ein kleines Mädchen drängte sich zwischen Mergon und Pippin auf die Wand zu.  
"Ich kann euch helfen!" rief das Mädchen wieder und hielt Legolas die Hand hin, damit er ihr den Schlüssel geben konnte, den Lanjaniel ihr einige Momente zuvor anvertraut hatte.  
"Wer bist du?" fragte der Elb zu dem kleinen Mädchen hinein.  
"Ich bin Shana und du?"  
"Mein Name ist Legolas und das ist Lanjaniel. Du sagst, du kannst uns helfen unsere Freunde zu befreien?"  
"Ja, ja, das kann ich. Gib mir den Schlüssel!"  
Legolas sah zu den anderen. Sie wussten nichts Besseres zu tun und so legte der Elb den Schlüssel wieder vor die Schlange, die ihn willig zu Shana hinübertrug.  
"Ja, ja..." freute sie sich und nahm ihn entgegen. Dann hielt sie ihn gegen die blau gefärbte Mauer. Er leuchtete rot auf und Gimli, Mergon, Merry Pippin und Legolas traten einen Schritt zurück. Nur Lanjaniel rührte sich nicht.  
Sie starrte in das brennende Licht und streckte ihr Hand nach dem Mädchen aus, das mit geschlossenen Augen langsam auf sie zukam. Im nächsten Moment berührten sich ihre Hände und die Wand zersprang in tausende feinste Glasscherben.  
Die Gefangenen riefen fröhlich und strömten in alle Richtungen davon, als sie ihre Befreiung bemerkten.  
Pippin und Merry warfen sich an Lanjaniel, die überrascht fast zu Boden fiel und Gimli gesellte sich zu Legolas.  
"Wo ist Aragorn?" bemerkte er nach einiger Zeit.  
"Er ist zurück geritten um Aysha zu suchen. Wir glauben, dass sie noch lebt." antwortete der Elb und sah in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen.  
Eines der Pferde kam langsam auf sie zu. Das andere musste im Kampf getötet worden sein.  
"Es gibt noch mehr von euch?" freute sich Shana.  
"Zwei unserer Freunde sind noch irgendwo da draußen." erklärte Lanjaniel dem kleinen Mädchen.  
"Nehmt ihr mich mit? Bitte!" Alle sahen zu ihr hinunter. (Bis auf Merry und Pippin, die verständlicher Weise zu ihr hinüber sahen.)  
Mergon überlegte laut:  
"Wir können sie nicht mitnehmen..."  
"Bitte."  
"Zu gefährlich..."   
"Bitte."  
"Sie muss nach Hause..."  
"Bitte."  
"Hier muss der jemand sein, der sie aufnimmt..."  
"Alle tot. Nehmt mich mit. Bitte."  
"Irgendwer muss sie aufnehmen..."  
"Bitte!"  
"Zu gefährlich..."  
"Böööteeee!"  
"Vielleicht sollten wir sie doch bis in die nächste Stadt mitnehmen."  
"Daaaankeeeee!" Und bei diesen Worten klammerte Shana sich an Mergon und Legolas.  
"Kommt der da auch mit?" sie zeigte auf Gimli. "Der sieht lustig aus!"

Aysha hob das Buch auf und las weiter. Da klopfte es wieder. Genervt griff sie nach einem anderen, nahe liegenden Buch und warf es mit voller Kraft gegen die Tür als sie aufgeschlagen wurde.  
Sie verfehlte nur knapp Ireth und Gaya, die erschrocken zurück wichen.  
"Bitte werft nicht mit den Büchern!" Gaya hob das Buch auf und stellte es an seinen Platz zurück.  
"Tut mir Leid. Ich dachte euer Herr kommt herein und ich werfe ihm dieses Ding an den Kopf!" Wütend stand Aysha auf und trat mit voller Wucht gegen eines der Bilder, welches zerfetzt zu Boden fiel.  
Die Heiligelbe wartete auf den Protest der beiden Dienerinnen, doch sie wartete vergeblich. Stattdessen schienen die beiden Ayshas Wutanfall zu begrüßen.  
"Es wäre gut gewesen, wenn ihr ihn getroffen hättet, my Lady."  
"Wie bitte?" fragte Aysha etwas verwirrt. Habt ihr etwa wieder gelauscht?"  
"Es tut uns aufrichtig Leid, my Lady..." Ireth kam näher und erklärte Gaya, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Dann fuhr sie fort:  
"Aber es hat unsere Meinung über unseren Herrn geändert. Wir haben beschlossen, euch zu helfen."  
Aysha überlegte kurz.  
"Wirklich?"  
Die beiden nickten.  
"Nehmt ihr unsere Hilfe an?"

Aragorn hatte sich in einem kleinen Gasthaus niedergelassen. Das Stadtviertel war wieder freigegeben worden und trotzdem saßen außer ihm nur zwei andere Männer in der Gaststube und unterhielten sich angeregt.  
Aragorn setzte sich an einen der hintersten Tische und zog die Feder aus seiner Tasche, die Lanjaniel ihm anvertraut hatte.   
Vorsichtig sah er sich um. Dann begann er langsam auf der Tischplatte zu kratzen:  
Habe sie gefunden.  
D. hält sie gefangen.  
Befreit die anderen schnell.  
Brauche Hilfe.  
Elessar

Lanjaniel schreckte auf.  
"Was ist?" fragte Mergon und befreite sich aus Shanas Griff.  
"Er ruft uns."  
"Wer ER?"  
Die Elbe sah zu Boden. Langsam erschienen die deutlichen Lettern im Sand.  
"Aragorn..." bemerkte Gimli nachdem er die Nachricht gelesen hatte. "Aber wir sind doch befreit! Wir müssen ihm helfen!"  
Lanjaniel zog ihre eigene Feder aus ihrer Tasche.  
"Rührt euch nicht, Herr Zwerg."  
"Was? Ich?"  
Die Heiligelbe begann auf Gimlis Helm zu schreiben.  
Wir kommen.  
Sind in zwei Tagen bei euch.

"Und wie wollt ihr mir helfen?" fragte Aysha leise, da Daynic vielleicht in diesem Moment vor der Tür stand.  
"Wir werden euch einen sicheren Weg hinaus zeigen."  
Aysha stand auf und ging auf eines der Regale zu.  
"Das ist aber nicht mein Problem."  
Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich verwirrt an.  
"Einen Weg hinaus hätte ich irgendwann auch alleine gefunden."  
Ireth fuchtelte mit ihren Händen vor Gaya herum. So verwirrt konnte sie sich nicht genug konzentrieren Um selbst zu Aysha zu sprechen.  
Gaya übersetzte schnell:  
"Sie fragt, was ihr dann wollt. Das würde ich übrigens auch gerne erfahren, my Lady."  
"Ich will den Willen ablegen, keine Heiligelbe mehr sein, niemanden töten müssen, den ich nicht töten will, dieses Land vergessen, versteht ihr? Ich will die Macht der Heiligelben zerstören. Ich will frei sein!"  
Wieder machte Ireth Gaya Handzeichen.  
"Sie sagt, dass sie euch trotzdem helfen wird. Wir werden euch beide helfen."

Aragorn starrte auf die Tischplatte. Einige Momente später erschien Lanjaniels Handschrift.  
Er stand auf und sah sich noch einmal um. Die Männer schienen ihn gar nicht bemerkt zu haben und so machten sie sich auch wenig daraus, dass Aragorn das Gasthaus verließ.  
Er trat leise auf die Straße hinaus und zu dem Stall des Hauses, in dem sein Pferd einen sicheren Platz gefunden hatte.  
Dann ritt er wieder auf Daynics Anwesen zu, das nur einige Seitenstraßen entfernt lag. Er suchte nach dem Wächter und schlich ungesehen um ihn herum. An Ayshas Fenster blieb er stehen und stieg ab.  
"Aina edhel!"

Aysha drehte sich um.  
"Aragorn?" Sie stürzte zum Balkon und beugte sich über das Geländer. Gaya und Ireth folgten ihr.  
Aragorn erschrak und murmelte zu Aysha hinauf:  
"Ich hätte edhil sagen sollen. Nicht edhel..."  
"Keine Angst! Sie helfen uns!"  
Gaya sah hinunter.  
"Wer ist das?"  
Ireth tickte ihr gegen die Schulter und erklärte es ihr mit den unverständlichen Handzeichen.  
Aysha achtete nicht auf sie und beschäftigte sich weiter mit Aragorn.  
"Sie sagen, sie wissen einen Weg hier raus. Aber das andere Problem ist dann noch immer nicht gelöst."  
"Warte! Ich komme."   
Dann ging er auf die Eingangstür zu.  
"Nein!" riefen die drei ihm nach. "Daynic ist wieder..." Doch alle ihre Rufe blieben unbeantwortet.

"Kommt mit!" sagte Lanjaniel und führte die kleine Gruppe von den Überresten der Schlacht fort. Shana klammerte sich noch immer verkrampft an Mergon und Legolas.  
"Wohin gehen wir?"  
"In die Stadt. Wir müssen eine Freundin von uns befreien." antwortete Mergon.  
Die Kleine blieb stehen und stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen den Boden.  
"Ich will nicht in die Stadt! Nein, nein!"  
Sie blieben stehen.  
"Und warum nicht, wenn ich fragen darf?" fragte Mergon wieder du kniete sich zu Shana auf den Boden.  
"Da sind die, die, die, dieeee..."  
"Ja?"  
"Die mich mitgenommen haben. Die haben auch meine Alnada mitgenommen..."  
"Ist diese Alnada deine Mutter?"  
"Nada... Sie haben sie getötet...und den Mann auch..."  
"Mann? Dein Vater?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
Mergon sah zu Legolas hinauf.  
"So werden wir auch nicht schlauer." bemerkte der Elb und sah sich fragend um. Plötzlich kam Pippin angelaufen.  
"Meine Herren. Irgendetwas macht ihr hier falsch würde ich sagen. Lasst da einen, mit Kindern erfahrenen Hobbit ran!"  
"Wenn der Herr Hobbit das möchte..." Mergon erhob sich und ließ Pippin an sich vorbei.  
"So, Shana." begann er langsam. "Du willst nicht in die Stadt, richtig?"  
"Ja..."  
"Weil du Angst hast, richtig?"  
"Ja..."  
"Also, was ist, wenn ich dir sage, dass wir dich beschützen und dir versprechen, dass dir nichts geschieht? Du hast uns gerettet, jetzt helfen wir dir, einverstanden?"   
"Wirklich?"  
"Wirklich."  
"Versprochen?"  
"Versprochen."  
"Ich will doch mit!"  
"Seht ihr." meinte Pippin zum Schluss. "Man muss so etwas ganz anders angehen, meine Herren."

Sie hörten die Haustür knallen und leise Stimmen, die bald verstummten. Aysha stürmte zur Tür. Die beiden Mädchen folgten ihr. Langsam ging die Heiligelbe auf den Gang hinaus und sah in die Eingangshalle hinunter.  
Gaya und Ireth hechteten die lange Treppe hinunter um mit Daynic, der die Tür geöffnet hatte, den Gast in Empfang zu nehmen.  
Der Gastgeber war sehr unentschlossen, wo er seinen Gegenüber einordnen sollte, der sich als Angestellter der Stadt vorstellte.  
Er warf einen Rat suchenden Blick zu Aysha hinauf. Da ertappte er sie dabei, wie sie Aragorn ängstlich ansah.  
"Aysha?" fragte er hinauf.  
"Was?" Sie schreckt auf.  
"Ein Freund von dir?"  
"Freund? Von mir? Nein!"  
"Tatsächlich... In mein Zimmer!" befahl Daynic und die beiden Dienstmädchen führten Aragorn, ohne ein weiteres Wort in einen gang hinein.   
Nur für Ayshas Augen sichtbar legte Aragorn die Feder von Lanjaniel auf eine niedrige Kommode.  
Daynic sah ernst zu Aysha hinauf.  
"Wir sprechen uns später..."

Legolas führte das Pferd aus dem Unterholz heraus. Gimli war etwas ungläubig:  
"Sieben auf ein Pferd? Sagt mir wie das gehen soll."  
"Gar nicht." antwortete Lanjaniel sofort und sah in die Runde. "Es wird gewechselt. Ich schlage vor, Mergon reitet, da er verletzt ist, der Herr Gimli und die Kleine. Sind alle einverstanden?"  
Da keiner der Anwesenden Widerspruch einlegte half Legolas Mergon auf den Rücken des Pferdes und hob Gimli hinterher. Shana kletterte fast von allein in die, von ihr aus gesehen, luftige Höhen.  
"Wir werden zwei Tage unterwegs sein." erklärte der Elb. "Aragorn hat uns drei Tage Zeit gegeben. Wir können bei Bedarf sogar einige Stunden rasten. Verhaltet euch so unauffällig wie möglich."  
"So weit das mit zwei Hobbits, einem Zwerg ein paar größer gewachsenen Leuten, einem kleinen Kind und nur einem Pferd möglich ist..." murmelte Merry in sich hinein.  
"Außerdem..." fuhr Legolas fort. "...machen wir das hier alles um Ayshas und vielleicht sogar Aragorns Leben zu retten. Also tut nichts Unüberlegtes und haltet die Augen offen."  
Sobald Legolas aufgehört hatte zu sprechen brachen sie auf.  
Die beiden Elben hielten sich ein wenig abseits.  
Legolas kramte in der Tasche seines Mantels und suchte nach Ayshas Amulett. Als er es gefunden hatte zog er es heraus.  
"Was hat es damit auf sich?" fragte er Lanjaniel, die an seiner Rechten lief.  
"Einige Wenige sind im Besitz von solchen Amuletten. Leider darf ich euch nichts darüber erzählen."  
Legolas nickte.  
"Ich verstehe..."

Eigentlich hätte ich an dieser Stelle die Erklärung für diese Sternchen schreiben müssen. (Dass aina edhel Heiligelben sind, habe ich schon mal gesagt, oder?)   
Ich hab´ leider vergessen den Unterschied in der Geschichte näher zu beschreiben. Wer´s wissenwill, soll mir ne Mail schreiben :)


End file.
